Smashing
by LoveHeatPassion
Summary: This story is based upon the undeniable chemistry between Derek and Karen, and how it effects the people around them. With everything they have been through thus far, how will they fare now? How will if effect the future of Bombshell? The story takes off right as the finale ends. Go team #Cartwills
1. The After Math

Chapter One:

The audience hung on to every word that Karen sang. They were silent as they watched in awe. They were mesmerized, attracted the way flies where to a light bulb. It truly was a fascinating performance, to say the least. The hundreds of people who brought tickets to see Rebecca Duvall had forgotten all about the actress, and had immediately become #team Karen groupies!

"And please let me be...the...star!" Karen belted out in perfect key. The crowded jumped to their feet shouting praises of " bravo".

Sam stood in the wings, he suddenly realized Ivy was nowhere to be found. He couldn't let her miss the curtain for applause. He knew she sick with utter disappointment. He ran the women's dressing room.

"Ivy baby, you going to miss ensemble applauses. " Sam shouted. He walked in to see her crushing pills into dust.

"Ivy Lynn! You listen to me, I am not going to let you do this to yourself!"

"You know that been me on th stage Sam, I could've done that in my sleep. I hate that girl. I wish she never waltz in this town." she slurred.

"Ivy baby, this is not your fault. It's not hers either, it's Derek, I told you he was no good!" he said with venom.

"I thought he was different, He said he loved me! He-Said He-" she dropped her head and sobbed as sam rubbed her back.

"let's get out of her, before anyone else comes, how about hard drinks" He suggested.

Oh my goodness Karen you were spectacular! Jessica Jumped up to hug her.

"Thanks" she blushed as she was out of breath.

The ensemble was crowding her sing songs of praises to the starlet. Karen felt like she was in a dream world. She couldn't believe that she just had her first major performance in a musical headed for broadway as the star. Especially under these circumstances. She began to head for the dressing rooms. When she felt someone grab her arm.

"Karen you were absolutely fantastic, I have some people who would like to see you" Eileen said dragging her towards the lobby.

"Okay" she giggle as she turned back and looked at the ensemble.

"Drinks on me everyone, at the hotel bar, Derek I expect you to be there as well."

Derek,Karen thought to herself. Suddenly she was lulled back to reality. Thoughts came rushing back about the exhausting day she had. About Dev and RJ, about Dev and Ivy, and Derek. It was ironic the man who was the explosive and verbally abusive director, seemed more like a kind and loving friend. The large and active volcano transformed in to a river valley where all things beautiful grow. The thought perplexed Karen. But those words and his soft touch were just was she need at the time. After all Derek, was always known for giving his stars what they _need._ So maybe he was just providing reassurance for her, it still sounded wonderful. As she walked down the hallway she recalled the smell of him, the way his breath tickled her neck, and it gave her goose bumps.

Karen was greeted in the lobby by dozens of compliments, and request for autographs. She spoke to a few review writers, but for the most part the introductions were a blur. Especially when she had so many things on her mind. She tried to push the thoughts of Dev out of her mind, but she was furious and rightfully so. How could he have done this to her How could she have not seen these behaviors shown in the man she was willing to spend the rest of her life with. How could he try to justify what happened _ it's all behind us, let's not go back there..._ She couldn't bear the thoughts anymore as she made her way back to the dressing room. She hadn't wanted to talk to Dev, but she had so many questions. She wish she had a male friend who could help he decode, and not a gay male friend, she had plenty of those now. She flung open the door to the dressing room. And her thoughts were interrupted abruptly.

"Iowa! Don't you dare take that wig off" Bobby screamed in his excited manner.

"It's so itchy, why do I need to leave it on," Karen whined when she spoke.

"Well you know the way the replace Marilyn's around here, it may be safer to keep it on", sue joked.

"it's tradition" bobby stated, "but you may want to take of the dress It's a little fancy for we're going.

"Fine, fine, but only a few drinks, I really am tired".

Karen knew that the night out wouldn't fix anything, it would mend her broken heart. but it would give her time to bask in her glory. After all she did deserve it, she truly nailed her performance. She didn't know why but her thoughts started to turn towards Derek. His words stuck with here, ringing in her head like a bell in chapel. "I do Understand love" she recalled his tone, the way he zipped her dress up and gently placed his hands on her hips. He spoke in a way that was calming, endearing and sexy. she couldn't believe she though the last part, but she has to admit he was extremely sexy. She spent so much time avoiding him that she never really notice how sexy he was. She was always so devoted to Dev, that no other man could catch her attention. But he was charming, funny and a brilliant director.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted. "Karen can you take off that dress, or are you doing an encore one woman show".

"You know I really could Bobby, and maybe they will give me all of your checks!" she teased

" No way Iowa" Jessica cut in, " can we go now ".

" I'll meet you guys in the lobby."

Karen looked at herself in the mirror and thought to herself " I am going to get wasted", the thought itself made her chuckle. But she was sure there would be plenty of drama in the hours to come, and she was right.

The cast and crew arrived at the bar still on an after performance high. They ordered a double round of shots and the party began. The ensemble spread out across the bar. Tom, Sam and Ivy were by the piano, And Eileen was at the bar with her rugged associate. Derek stopped by the bar to congratulate everyone and did a toast to the beautiful Marilyn. But he didn't speak directly to Karen which was odd, after the brief encounter they shared. This definitely confirmed that he was just giving her what she need to make the show a success. And before she knew it he vanished. Almost like he was never there. Julia was with her Husband, and so forth and so on. The hotel bar had been quiet before they got there, but it was long before it seemed like a full on frat party. Bobby called some friends from the city and the entire bar was packed. They were all having a blast. Everyone came to the bar. Including the one person she would have prefered not to...Dev.

" Karen I need to talk to you." he tried to be discreet, but the tension between them was obvious.

How could he even have no she was here. She didn't want to cause a scene, and she wasn't going to pretend that she didn't care about him, because she did. But it wasn't the same. Maybe she was kidding herself the whole time. Dev had been her only real relationship since high school. And she adored him, but was she in love with him? He loved the thought of Dev, his support his care for her, his understanding and intelligence. But Did she love Dev, or was she just comfortable?

Ivy, who had been in the bar well before the crew came walked over to the group. She was obviously smashed.

" Hi Karen, Hi Dev...What's going guys" She smiled and said in that completely calculated cheery way she did when she was uncomfortable.

Karen was in disbelieve, she couldn't believe that she had the audacity to walk over and speak. She was obviously drunk, but so was Karen. _Here goes nothing _ Karen thought.

" Really, what's going on? I will tell you what's going on" her nostrils flared as she spoke. Her heart rate elevated and and her flesh started burning with anger. She paused for a moment and finished two random shots on the table. she didn't knows who they were, and the group was to distracted by the tension to question her actions.

"Everyone, let me tell you what's going on. Dev purposed to me!" she pretended to be cheerful, but suddenly she switched. Her friends clapped and congratulated her.

" After he almost slept with colleague who has been fawning over him for months. And when I said I need time after that devastating news, he knowingly slept with miss Ivy Lynn here... And Ivy decided to angle that information to try to get me to quit bombshell, which momentarily worked. It seems the best day of my life is also the worst. So if you would excuse me I am going to go to the room and attempt to get some rest!" she was yelling loudly which cause the entire room to stare in awe. "Guys" she directed her voice to the ensemble in a much nicer voice, that still trembled a little, "Please stay and enjoy yourselves, you deserve it! You guys are amazing, I just really want to be alone." and with that statement she briskly walked out of the bar.

The cast was shocked, they could believe what they just witnessed. Dev turned to run after her.

"Ivy, I can't believe you", Jessica said in disgust.

"Karen, never had a bad thing to say about you. Even when you were horrible to her. She admired you as Marilyn and spoke highly of you at every turn." Dennis remarked.

Ivy felt so embarrassed and walked out of the bar to the elevator. She took out her phone and dialed Derek, she hadn't noticed him in the bar. She didn't know why she was calling him. After all he was a complete ass. But now that Rebecca was gone she could go back to where she felt she belonged.

Dev reached he lobby but a voiced stopped him in his tracks.

"You know the more you push, the further she pull. It's quite sad actually, you mess up with the most amazing woman you'll ever meet, purposely, and know you expect her to come running back to your arms." Derek spoke very directly.

"You got some nerves, you want to shag her. So mind your own business you bastard. Karen in my girlfriend! If you don't want a repeat of fist in you face you'll stay the hell out of my way", Dev yelled.

Derek didn't want to fight Dev the last time they had an encounter, but this time he hated him for hurting Karen. He didn't know why he just did. She her crying in the dressing room, feeling her pain, seeing that beauty in such distress mad him quiver with heart ache. So with out saying a word he sa down his grocery bags and lunge forth tackling Dev. He knocked him to the ground and punched him in the face four times. He felt blood on his hands, which instantly made him regret his actions. He gather his composure, and stood up.

" If I ever see you around Karen, with out her will..." He spit out, but was interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket, it was Ivy. _Bloody Hell_ he thought.

Derek left Dev in a daze of the ground. and proceeded to the elevator. He need to get some food in stomach and a few drinks. He was on a adrenaline high. but he knew he must tell Karen about what just took place. Tomorrow.

Karen knew it wouldn't be long before someone came to find her. She moved swiftly. She didn't know exactly where she would go, but it wouldn't be her room. She walked up the stairs, nobody ever takes the stairs, which was her very reason for choosing the path. It was her safest bet. She reached the 15th floor, and decided to head for the fitness center. She thought about how stupid she would look sitting there drunk in her Marilyn wig. that wouldn't work for her. It would probably draw more attention than anything. She snatched the wig of and let her hair fall on her shoulders. She longed for a shower. But she dreaded going back to her room. Maybe she could get her own room for the night. She had plenty of credit...but she also didn't want to offend her cast mates. so she decided she might as well face the music and made her way to the elevator. She got the the brass door elevators and looked at the antique mirror above her head. It really was a beautiful hotel.

the elevator dinged and opened wide, she hadn't remembered pushing the button. She was startled when she recognized her director stepping out of the elevator. He had bags in his hands, they appeared to be bags of food.

"Ms. Cartwright shouldn't you be celebrating with the brutes, after all you are the star of my show." His british accent was somehow enticing, seemed foreign to Karen, like something she wanted to explore.

"I really just want to get away from everything and everybody," she sounded deeply saddened.

"You can join me for tea, if you'd like." Derek announced, unexpectedly. His offer sounded completely innocent.

"I don't want to intrude on your evening",she replied. Hoping that he would insist.

"Alright, goodnight Ms. Cartwright." and turned and started walking down the hallway to his suite.

"Do you really think I am going to leave you in this hall looking like a bloody lost puppy." His sarcastically said. She could hear the smile in his voice even though she couldn't see it.

"alright" she sighed as she followed behind him. He had this way of making her feel comforted, and in some sick way she trusted him despite the casting coach session. He always seemed to have her best interest in mind.

When he opened the door to his hotel suite Karen was surprised. Not by the size of the room, or the elegant interior of the suite. It wasn't the full kitchen, or the waterfall against the wall. It wasn't the lit staircase that led into the living room. It was how clean it all looked. They had been in boston for some time now, and the ensemble rooms looked like a pig pen. But Derek's room looked like he just checked in.

"Are you going to stand by the door all night?" Derek smirked as he asked the question.

She hadn't realized that she was frozen by the door.

"We both know why I asked you her Karen." He rarely called her Karen, and he never said her name with such intimacy behind it.

"Because you want to sleep with me? She said half joking.

"Oh Darling, of course I want to sleep with you. I think I made that evidently clear from your first audition." She spoke so sly with a smile. he was walking closer as he spoke which made Karen tense up and regret her decision to come. But he was so handsome, maybe she should just go with it.

"Relax, your like a frighten deer, caught in the head light. I do want to sleep with you, but that's not why I invited you here." his voice was soft as he spoke. He rubbed her back and that managed to soothe her. " You here because you have had a devastating day filled with highs and lows, and you need someone to talk to. Someone who can help you objectively, someone you can trust with your deepest relationship woes because you know that I quite frankly don't give a damn." He chuckled.

"You're pretty good at this."She smiled.

"Sit down darling I will fix you a tea. Are you hungry at all?" he asked.

"I have totally forgotten about food" she answered, you could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Give me a few minutes darling." he yelled from the kitchen.

She was confused by the events of the day... Never did she imagine she would be alone with Derek in his hotel. Especially under these circumstances. She sat on the couch and took out her phone. She had 40 messages, she imagined they were all from Dev. Most of them were but one messages caught her attention. **Karen, you run off to sleep with your director as soon as you break up with me. I knew there was something going n all along. Maybe I will see if I can find Ivy again. ** What as asshole Karen thought as tears start to flow down her face...

"i'm not going to tell you to stop crying love, but I am here to talk when your ready." hs words comforted her.

"You made grilled cheese, that's funny, I never figured you as a cooking type." Karen managed to say through hr sadness.

"Well when you a bachelor in the big apple, you better know how to take care of yourself."

"I guess that's a good reason" She began to laugh. But she couldn't stop.

"What is it?" What's so bloody funny? Derek asked with a hint of seriousness. He didn't like being the butt of jokes.

"It's just you she said. You are usually so frank, loud and sarcastic. You would be consider notoriously mean and womanizing, but I don't see that now, You are being so kind to me. why?"

"Karen, I am the director of a million dollar production, I have to be those things I need the respect and fear of the cast to push you guys to the brink of perfection. It's my job, and it's why I am so good at it." He was defensive in his answer and cold. Maybe she shouldn't have asked him the question she thought. He must have notice the loo on her face so he lightened up and continued, "I am human, no matter how hard that maybe to believe. If have emotions and reactions to things. Miss Cartwright, you have a way of bring out the best in everyone around you. I've see you turn a brutal cast into your best friends. Its no wonder you have an effect on me. You calm me with your essence. You are always so happy, your not full of the evil venom, that leads people to do such horrible things in this business. Your are driven by talent and hard work, not by manipulation. " He pause to read her face, but she hed her head towards that floor as if she was reading the carpet patterns in his hotel. "So when I seen you break up with Dev during rehearsals, and hiding in the costume room devastated, I had no option but to care."

"Thank you. I never really realized that you have a vast array of emotions like everyone else. Yo make it very easy to forget...How did you know I broke up with Dev? Se questioned wondering if I had been that obvious.

"Oh Love, you don't just argue you with your boyfriend on the best day of your life, and suddenly disappear. You seem to keep your personal life and professional life as separate as possible. And you don't seem like a quitter. So what happened, love" He reasoned with her.

"I don't really know where to start, I suppose that this is all my fault. Dev came up during Tech last week, after I asked him not too. I was so stressed, and we hadn't really been on the same page lately. He had been spend so much time at work and grew jealous over, of all things, Marilyn. When he came up he purposed to me. But it wash shocking. We'd barely spent any time together in the past month. The proposal was nervous and seemed to be unreal, unromantic. And I said i need time. I asked him not to come.' She looked up at Derek, his face read no emotions at all. Maybe she was telling him much. But he read right through her thoughts.

"Go on darling" he said in a low voice. he moved his hand to her knee as to reassure her it was ok. he wasn't sure if she would cry or not, nor if he was ready for that emotional outburst.

"When I said that he got so upset, that he started speaking of moving to D.C and about a colleague of his that was helping him. i was furious that he would bring her up at such a time, so I told him to go be with her. That's when he said that he was. that they were in my apartment making out, when he realized that he only wanted to be with me .

"That bloody lunatic, what man in his right man, what a coward." Derek said his words were filled with anger. "so is that why you gave him his ring back at rehearsal today?"

"No", the tears started to whale up in her eyes. But when she looked up at Derek she was compassion. "I thought Dev went back to the city, and I felt remorse for my actions the day before. So I called and called, he never answered. But after the first preview he was there. I introduce him toa few cast members, even Ivy. I couldn't stop telling him how sorry I was. I even agreed to marry him. everything was perfect." The tears were streaming down her face now. Derek wiped them away. which surprised Karen, she couldn't believe she was here on his couch sharing this story with him. She continued. "Today when I got so upset, it was because...because. Ivy and Dev slept together. And she told me because she wanted the part, she couldn't stand to see me happy. and it worked...she ruined it for me." Karen's voice broke as she spoke. Which made Derek even more upset.

"Well then I guess that bloody bastard, got every ounce of what he deserved", Derek mumbled under his breath.

" What?" Karen looked up in utter confusion.

"When I got back from the store, I seen him chasing you in the lobby. We exchanged a few words, which ended with me paying him back a few punches for the last time." Derek stated.

"You did what?" Karen Gasped "Why?" The question shocked Derek because he wasn't sure of the answer himself. Sure it was a natural male dominance and testosterone thing. but he would have never done that for anyone else. Even Rebecca's boyfriend stormed into rehearsal, he only threatened the guy, but for Karen, He would do anything.

"Karen I don't want to ever see you hurt like that again. That's really the only explanation I have." Derek said, now he was nervously looking at the ground.

Derek and Karen talked for hours about any and everything, which was very refreshing. They talked about the show, about Iowa and london. They even talked about there favorite colors over grilled cheese and tea. They laughed so much, more that either of them had laughed liked this in months. There interactions felt so natural to Karen. She couldn't help but look at Derek differently than she ever had before.

"You know darling, you really are one of the most beautiful women, I've ever had the pleasure to know." Derek said in a borderline seductive manner.

"Really, thank you" She blushed ask she spoke. "it's probably just the tea talking, how much alcohol is in it anyway?" She said changing the subject. She was quite bashful

Derek chuckled as he replied, "You really are as innocent and shy as I thought you were".

" I am shy, but not innocent. I just think there is a right way and wrong way to do things. I choose the right way. But I am far from innocent mr wills." She whispered the last words. What the hell she thought to herself. She was having the worst day, and Derek was the one unlike person to make it better. It would be nice to throw inhibition out of the window for one moment.

"You know Mr. wills, when I have always looked at you, but chosen not to see you. But now I am definitely seeing you. And I must admit, I like what I see." She said in a very sexy voice as she rubbed her hand up hi inner thigh.

"Is that your invitation to make this evening more adult friendly?" his eyes were smouldering at her now.

" Maybe, I think I might quite enjoy that" she responded but with a new energy something Derek had never seen from her. Of course why would he have seen t from her. It reminded him of the sexy way she sung _Touch Me_.

" I am going to go to the bathroom, and I'll be right back." Karen said right before Derek could make his move.

As she stood up she wobble a bit trying to find her center. The tea he served her, was of course very stong, he wouldn't have it any other way. Derek was excited, he watched her sway as she made her way to the bathroom. What a walk he thought to himself, what a women.

When Karen got back from the restroom Derek had lit a few candles and turned on soft jazz music, he was very smooth. He was standing in the corner of the living where the city and his hotel room met, staring out of the window. It really was a beautiful city. Karen walked over to him slowly. She was still incredibly sexy after the grueling day she had, and she smelt incredible.

"Darling" he said, but that was the only word he could get out. He reached out and put his hand on her hip and pulled her in closer while they looked at the city.

"So this was your plan all along, get me drunk and then shag me?" She said in her best attempt at an english accent.

"You really should get a dialect coach for that horrible attempt at sounding english" He said as he laughed. They both laughed.

And then it an instance the mood changed again. There eyes met and Her breathing started to grow heavy with anticipation. and just as the air around them started to change from casual friendly conversation to hot and heavy flirtation filled with lust. The door to his hotel swung open. It was none other the infamous Ivy.

"Derek, i know you in here. You never answered my phone calls, I miss you baby". She slurred her words, she was still drunk.

"I think I better go, " Karen said the annoyance was very evident in her voice.

'You are probably right, but I don't want you to be." He said agreeing with her. he was pissed.

"Derek you've got to be freaking kidding me, now you're sleeping with Karen out of all people, karen Cartwright." Ivy was livid. She really had no right to be after what she did to Karen, and the way she carried on through the days But Karen didn't let it bother her.

"Thanks for everything Derek", she spoke softly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime Darling. I am really sorry about this." Derek pleaded to her.

"Don't be." she said and turned heading towards the door. She didn't say a word to Ivy as she left she just looked and smiled. What a classy lady Derek thought as he watched her exit his suite. Once Karen was gone his rage returned and he focused on Ivy.

"Are you out of your bloody mind Ivy?" Derek yelled at her. "How did you get a key to my room, and why the hell are you in here at 4 in the morning".

"I-I-I thought you would want to see me, but obviously you are too busy screwing "the Cartwright" girl to think about me. You full of Shit Derek!"

"Quite down, I will not be kicked out of my hotel suite because all of you is screaming at the top of your lungs." Derek scolded her. "for one I have not slept with Karen, we were simply talking. I am sure you know why seeing as you tried to break the poor girls spirit today. You slept with her boyfriend. Bloody hell Ivy has jealousy driven you that mad?"

"I am not jealous of Karen or anything she has. You are my boyfriend, why shouldn't I be mad...You make me this way. You cheat on me, treat me like shit, overlook me for a part and then leave me out to dry. You tell me Derek how should I be acting." Ivy was cry tears of anger passion and hurt.

"Ivy, we slept together, it's something that people do. I saw an opportunity in you. And I went for it. Don't give me that look Ivy. You saw an opportunity too. You wanted the part. You got the part. we both work extremely long hours so it made sense to continue. But you became so clingy. We never did anything outside of sex, no matter how great the sex was. It was still just sex. No dates, dinners, walks in the park nothing. I apologize if I have led you to believe that it was anything more than that. It was simply a professional courtesy. "

"You bastard." Ivy yelled as she slapped him across the face. "I quit, I quit this show, I quit you, I quit everything."

"You know I think you should leave now."Derek walked over to the door and opened it to show her out.

"Derek you said you loved me last week" she said as cried. He shut the door again.

"ivy it's a phrase. I do love how knowledgable you are about the theater, how you take direction, you are devoted to your art. but I don't love you." He could see the words sting her as she left out of the hotel room. She didn't speak just opened the door and slammed it. He really did want to know how she gotten a key to the room but he was too exhausted. They had rehearsals tomorrow, and he did nothing to prepare.

At that moment he wonder what Karen was doing, if she had fallen asleep already. he missed her. After 10 minutes he missed her.


	2. The Morning After

Karen woke up at 7:30 am, to realize that she had an hour to get ready for rehearsals. she was staring at the ceiling. Her face remained expressionless, she was unsure how she felt. She had an amazing performance, and an even more amazing time with Derek. she thought about his smile, what a smile. She thought about the hours they spent talking last night, and how they almost...well...That is until Ivy showed up. She remembered the look on Ivy's face when she saw them together. She sat up as she tried to erase that memory from her head. But she couldn't. Karen really enjoyed her time with Derek, but when Ivy came he didn't ask her to stay. He didn't insist that she stayed, he actually insisted the opposite, or at least he agreed with her. But she had known they were in a relationship. She had known that Derek had a way of being a womanizing man whore. But a part of Karen thought she saw something else last night.

She couldn't lay in bed all morning dwelling on what could have been with Derek, and she didn't want to think of Dev either. But of course she couldn't help it. As she rolled out of bed she was happy to see she was alone. She looked at her phone and checked her messages.

**Karen we went to grab free breakfast in the lobby! Meet us there at 8:30 so we can get to rehearsal! Oh and where the hell ere you last night. Bob-B**

Karen let out a chuckle and knew she wouldn't be able to avoid the questions from her friends. That made her smile too, she didn't think that she would make it to the friendship stage with the broadway vets, but she did. Iowa went from a term of insult to a term of endearment. She walked over to her suitcase and collected her shower necessities. She was glad she hadn't brought her stuff to Dev's room, despite his persistence. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. When she got into the shower she let the water run down her head, to hide the tears that were running down her face. She didn't even want to admit to herself how hurt she was. She never thought that Dev would be the one to do this to her. Maybe some of the stupid guys she dated in high school, but not Dev. Somewhere deep down Karen knew it was for the best. She loved musicals, they were her passion, the reason she left home in the first place. She couldn't give up her dreams. What would she do if she lost her lively hood? The tears began to fall faster._ Why couldn't he have just broke up with me. Sure I would've been devastated, but it would be better than this,_ She thought to her self. She knew that even though she didn't want to she need to get some closure. But that would have to wait.

Karen got out of the shower, brushed her teeth, did her hair and make up. She took particular care with her hair and make-up. She somehow wanted to look extra special for Derek, which was odd. She grabbed her bag and looked for something to wear. She saw a yellow net shirt that she pair with a black dance tank and shorts. She knew yellow was Derek's favorite color via their conversation last night.

Karen picked up her phone and sent a text to Dev, against her better judgement. **Dev I know we need to talk, I just wasn't ready last night. I am extremely hurt, especially by your last text, but that's neither here nor there. I have rehearsal today, but I can meet you at top of the hub 7:00 pm. See you later. Karen**

She noticed that it was 8:27 am and took off out the door. when she got off the elevator she seen her friends waiting anxiously for her.

"Oh my Gosh it's Marilyn"' bobby shrilled and ran up to Karen like a groupie.

"Hi guys, how was breakfast.", Karen asked with a smile, the first smile of the morning.

"It was great, here is your muffin, you ready?'" Sue handed Karen a banana nut bread muffin.

"Are you ok hun, I am so sorry about you and Dev, have you talked to him?" Jessica asked concerned about her friend.

"It's ok guys. I haven't talked to him. But I will tonight. I just needed to clear my head before I talk to him." Karen replied.

The group walked out of the hotel and headed down the street to rehearsal, Karen was surprised nobody question her where abouts last night. They simply chatted and made lunch and shopping plans.

When they arrived at the theater, the group went to the dressing room.

"Can you take my bag to the dressing room for me. I want to enjoy the stage before rehearsal starts."Karen said to Dennis

"Sure, we will be down in 20, don't go running off this time. Dennis joked with Karen.

Karen walked into the theater from the side door, she was entranced by the stage. So much so that she didn't even notice Derek sitting in the front row of the theater. She stepped up to the stage as he watched in silence. Once upon the stage she did a swirl and a curtsey. She walked over to the side wings and took in all things Bombshell. She really was extremely proud of herself.

"So your plan was to sneak past and not say anything to me?" Derek said as he approached the stage.

Karen let out a scream, and then grabbed her chest.

"I didn't know you were here." She replied trying to even out her breathing.

"Darling it's my show, I am always here. You know with everything going on yesterday I never told you how brilliant your were last night. You Karen are a star, and I mean it. " Derek smiled as he spoke the words, almost as if it gave him joy to say them.

"Thank you. I never would have been able to do it with out you Derek. Thanks for giving me a chance." She says as her face starts to blush.

"You really are terrific, I have always seen it, but I could never justify what I saw." He replied as he walked past her and sat on Mr. Zanuck's chair.

"Karen, I need to apologize to you for last night." he said as he looked at her from the side, she really was the so beautiful to him.

"Me too", she said.

"You go first" he motioned his hand as to say after you.

" I am sorry that I interfered with you and Ivy last night. You were being a great friend, and I would never want to cause you any problems." Karen stated.

"Darling, you where there because I asked you to be. Never feel bad for it. I didn't intend on her coming to my room. I am the one who is sorry. I am sorry our night was interrupted. I had the best time with you Karen." He smiled. "But" he sighed. "As much as I would have loved our night to end with an explosion of passion. I am glad it didn't .You just broke up with Dev 24 hours ago. And you need time to work that out. I don't want to over step my bounds.". Derek was really showing how much of a gentleman he could be.

"I appreciate that. " Karen said, somewhat confused.

"Karen i want to get to know you, for the woman you are. Not the talent you posses." he looked at her face, she wore a pleasant smile. "I know if I would have took you to bed I may never have had the courage to say these things. I don't want you to be another starlet in my resume. You are too good for that" "So with all that said would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you to lunch?"

"Sure, that would be great!" Karen smiled. "I am gonna stretch before run throughs. She couldn't believe her ears she couldn't wait to get alone with Derek later. She had som amny questions for him.

"Of, course" He said and walked away from the stage. He smiled. He couldn't believe that he just asked Karen to lunch, instead of the bed. but there was something very different about Karen. He didn't want to overwhelm her with affection, nor did he want to rush into something that might harm her. He was scared of his own actions. Admitting this to himself was a huge step.

"Alright everyone! we have a lot of work to do today, it seems like Ivy has decided to leave the show. So we need to rework the blocking." Derek announced as the cast headed into the theater.

"No I'm not, I am right here guys" Ivy called out with a smile. she looked great when she walked into rehearsals She had a few hickies on her neck, that she tried to hide with concealer.

"Ivy a word please." Derek said. His face went flush like he seen a ghost.

"What can I do for you Derek?" She said almost as if she had forgotten the conversation from last night.

"Ivy I only want to say this once. I am not about to allow you to destroy this production with your antics. You need to make a decision and stick with it now either you are in this production or you not. got it!" Derek was furious when he spoke. He scolded at Ivy. "Also i had your key to my room deactivated, and the guest service won't be giving another key to my "wife". so you need to act like a professional from here on out. If you cannot I will be happy to have you escorted out now, do we have an understanding?"

"Yes." and ivy stormed off to the wings of the stage to prepare for the rehearsal.

Run through went exceptionally well almost as well as the show` went last night. it wrapped up around 2pm, which was a lot earlier than Karen expected .

"Karen Cartwright. Where is Karen Cartwright." Derek called out without looking up to notice she was right in front of him.

"You don't have to yell, I am three feet in front of you." She smiled.

"You did amazing work today. Are you ready to go to lunch?" he asked recalling the conversation they had earlier.

"I think i should go change, do you want to go back to the hotel first?"

"And have you change out of my favorite color? You look great. I take it that was not an accident." Derek said arrogantly.

"I didn't know you noticed." She smiled when she spoke. She was using her Marilyn voice, whic reallt turned him on.

"Of course I did, I notice everything about you including that incredible scent." Derek said as he packed up his bags. Karen looks around to see who is still here. Ivy is glaring at them with Sam. For a moment she felt a bit of guilt but it quickly went away.

"Shall we darling?" Derek states as he stands up and grabs his bag .

"I guess we shall!" Karen replies.

She didn't know what this day would bring, but she was excited to share it with Derek!


	3. The Breakdown

**Thank you for the review, they inspired meto continue to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wanted to do something different with the character. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Smash or any of the characters affliated with the show.**

When they arrived at the restaurant, everything was going smoothly. The conversation was seemless and Karen was very comfortable around Derek. Derek arranged for them to sit in a booth in the back corner of the restaurant. It was nice.

"Are you trying to hide me Mr. Wills?" Karen said as she tilted her head waiting for his response.

"Hide you? Darling if it was up to me..."He hesitated. His thoughts were not exactly friendship territory. "If it was up to me, I would never hide you." he continued.

"Well then Mr. Wills, what happened last night? It seemed like you were in for a pretty passionate surprise with your girlfriend!" Karen asked. You could hear the question in her voice.

before he responded Derek thought about last night, about the way he spat his words at Ivy, they were to harsh for Karen to hear. He had to change her perception of him.

"It was definitely a heated night." He looked at Karen pausing to find the words.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked" Karen responded beginning to blush as she scanned her menu. She was hoping that he said he told her off and sent her out. But he didn't have to end things with Ivy just because she slept with Dev.

"Darling, are you blushing mad?" Derek replied to her actions. It humored him to think that Karen was jealous. "We did-"

"What'll be folks, you still need a moment? I could just get you refills if you're not ready." The short and stout waitress asked in her very raspy voice.

"I'll have the fish and chips" Derek requested. Karen thought that sounded great.

"I'll have the same." She said in an English accent. "I hope it comparable to back home". she teased looking at Derek.

"You really have to work on that. It sounds like you're a def girl from Ireland." They both laughed and Karen gave him a little kick under the table.

"Are you trying to play a game of footsie with your director, Ms. Cartwright?" Derek said sarcastically.

"No I wouldn't want your girlfriend to have more reason to hate me", Karen said trying to get a status on his relationship with Ivy.

"Darling, Ivy is not now,nor has she ever been my girlfriend." He said with a smirk.

"I guess that would explain why you didn't have a problem sleeping with Rebecca." Karen's words were blunt.

"Yes that would be exactly why." Ivy said. They hadn't even notice she was standing in front of their table.

"Oh bloody hell Ivy, are you stalking me now?" He felt his anger level rising. He didn't want to have this conversation. And he certainly didn't want to have it with Karen here.

"Of course not, I just came to lunch with Tom and Sam." She pointed to them waiting for a table by the door. "When I saw my Director and Ms. Marilyn, so I decided to come say hi."

"Hello Ivy," Karen replied with a smile. A smile was the only movement she could do if fear that she would attack Ivy if she did anything else.

"Karen, be careful this one here will use you up, and then throw you away for another leading lady...By the way how are things with you and Dev?" Ivy turned to walk away as her words made a mess of Karens day.

Karens eyes whaled up. She was furious, but she couldn't do anything about her anger but watch Ivy in disbelief.

Karen stood up immediately. "Ivy" she scolded at her.

Ivy turned around "yes" she replied innocently.

"I have been nothing but nice to I will not take your bullshit anymore." Karen spat the words out as she walked inches away from Ivy's face. "You have never been a star, you are a chorus member who couldn't hack it pass workshop. Despite sleeping with the director of the show. You're a joke! You try to manipulate others to get what you want, but I guess you're just not that good at it, it never works. You are completely void of any human emotions. Maybe you should take up contact sports, you have the body for it you know."Karens word stung with venom. She was proud of her self. As she stood over Ivy, she felt dominate.

Ivy was too shocked that Karen had the never to say anything back that she didn't respond.

"And I suggest you think twice before you question me about Derek, Dev, or anything else in my life, because next time I wont be so polite!" and at that Karen brushed pass Ivy her shoulder nearly knocking her over.

When Karen walked out of the door of the restaurant it was storming outside. The storm was a metaphor for Karens emotions. The silky dark gray clouds that turned the sky to an angry full of rage dark color, were symbolic of her emotions. Thunder was her outbursts. And the rain of course her tears. She didn't hesitate to run out into the rain. It felt good on her skin, and within ten seconds she ws completely soaked.

"Karen, Karen!" Derek chased after her. "Karen stop!" He yelled at her.

She pretended not to hear him and she continued running down the street. The hotel was three blocks away. And she was determined to run there. She could hear Derek getting closer. But she didn't realize he was right behind her. Her grabbed her by the shoulders and swung her under a canopy of the store front they were passing.

"Let me go Derek!" she screamed at him. "Go back and deal with Ivy!" Karen was crying, but hoped the rain hid the tears from her eyes. She was furious and all of her emotions were finally coming to the surface.

"Are you bloody mad? Were outside in the middle of a typhoon, you're gonna get sick." Derek was concerned for her.

"That'll be perfect, Ivy can have her part and you can go back to sleeping with her and everybody will stop hating me." Karen was sobbing against Derek's chest.

"Karen, stop it! You are Marilyn, and you deserve it! Nobody hates you! I know that you are going through a hard change, but you have to use your head. So will you please come back to the hotel with me?

"Fine, Derek, Fine. I will go back to the hotel. But I am packing my stuff and leaving. I am going home!" Karen started to run to the hotel which was one block away. The rain was still pouring down.

_She is a bloody lunatic. a beautiful bloody lunatic. _He frantically chased after her, and thought how happy he was he brought a waterproof case for his laptop.

Karen ran into the hotel and to the elevator, then she realized that she didn't have her room key. _Damn it_. She fell to the floor of the elevator and cried her eyes out. The sight broke Derek's heart, and he didn't know why. He'd seen Ivy cry before, and countless other women,and quite frankly it annoyed him. But not Karen Cartwright. This hurt him. Drove him bloody mad.

"You're coming to my room", he demanded when he finally said something to Karen.

The bell rang at the 15th floor and Derek exited the elevator.

"Are you going to come or do I have to carry you?" Derek said really questioning what her actions were going to be. He knew he had to work on softening his tone for her.

She stood up without a word. and followed Derek to his hotel room.

_I can't believe I let him see me like is not good. I didn't want to go crazy in front of Derek, especially not in front of Derek. He must think I am a lunatic. _

"Darling sit down, I will draw you a bath." Derek motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"I don't want a bath Derek. I want to go home." she was angry. but he hoped her anger would subside with a warm bubble bath.

"Trust me it will help you relax, and then when you are done, I will pack your things myself" Derek replied.. "That is if you still want to go" he called from the bathroom.

Derek leaned over the bathtub and turned on the warm water. The tub was large enough for two or three people. And while the thought of joining his young starlet did cross his mind, he decided not to do what he usually would. Not with a woman of Karen's caliber. He filled the bath with bath salts he purchased from the store last night. For some reason he was contemplating Karen coming up for a romantic evening. He poured in lavender bubble bath and touched the water to check the temperature.

"Karen," He called to her.

"Karen, please come take a bath, I promise you will feel better." he was sympathetic to her emotional state. "Please love" he pleaded with her.

"Okay..." her voice drifted off. She was sitting in an almost catatonic state on his couch, staring out the window. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

"I think you'll feel better after you relax. I grab you something to put on when you are done." Derek held her elbow as he spoke. His eyes traced her face, but she wouldn't look at him. He turned and left the bathroom.

Derek went to his room and grabbed some clothes out of his suit case. He pulled out black Adidas sweat pants and of course a black t-shirt. He toweled off his body and put on the sweats. He grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for Karen,which were also black in true Derek fashion.

"Derek!" he was startled when he heard her call his name. She couldn't have been done yet. He checked himself in the mirror and headed to the bathroom.

"Yes love." he didn't fully enter the bathroom. He didn't want to intrude.

"Would you stay with me?" She was still very sad. .

"Of course." he said as he entered the bathroom and sat on the closed toilet. He notice that she was submersed in the water to her neck and placed a towel across her chest from what he could see under the water. Her long porcelain legs were flawless, she placed them on the rim of the bathtub.

"I'm sorry", she stated as she looked him in the eyes. At that moment she noticed that he had the most beautiful eyes. The green color was amazing, but the most amazing part was how soft his eyes were. They led into his deepest thoughts, the thoughts he tried to hide.

"Karen, I know this can't be easy for you, And Ivy was a complete witch." He empathized with her. He grew more excited with each passing moment.

_I can make it easy for you. I can't take away all the pain. I can show you what love really is. _

"Derek what did you mean when you said you understood love last night?" The question was direct, and came out of nowhere.

"Um...I- I - I just meant that I do understand love."He was unprepared for the question, he wondered if she read his thoughts. He longed to tell her everything in that moment. How he had started developing feelings for her ever since their collaboration for _Touch Me_. He didn't want to alarm the poor girl in her fragile state. He continued "You know I have quite a few years on you, which a lot for a large number of life experiences. And a greater understanding of life...and love." he stumbled over his words as he talked.

"Oh" she said quietly. Secretly she wished that he said something else. Something romantic about his feelings, about feelings for her. "You never display any emotions, I forget that you have a life outside the theater." Karen still spoke softly.

"I wish I had a life outside of directing" Derek gave a little chuckle. "I wish I met you outside of the theater. So you could she me in a different light" he thought about it as he spoke. He smiled "Maybe it's best we did meet this way", Derek said after thinking about the way he handled women outside of the theater.

"I asked you about understanding love, because I don't think I do anymore. I don't know what I did wrong Derek. I did everything for Dev,I cooked, cleaned, worked...I made love to him when he wanted...I- I just don't know anymore", tears began to slowly stream down her cheeks. "It's all my fault, I focused so much on Marilyn, on being an ensemble member, I didn't show him any attention." She looked at Derek , and his eyes showed anger burning inside.

"Karen you are perfect the way you are. You don't deserve to be mistreated by a man because you didn't devote every second of your life to his needs. Dev cheated on you, I don't know about his relationship with LJ, KJ, RJ, but with Ivy, he meant to hurt you. if he knew half of the issues you have had with her since you joined this production then he meant to hurt you. And that is a man who doesn't deserve you another day in his life" He spoke slowly. He was pissed at Dev for putting her in that situation. How could he try to destroy such a beautiful and delicate woman.

"But maybe he was right. I'm just in the ensemble." She didn't take her eyes off of the bath while she spoke.

"You're the star...never forget that love." he couldn't believe she was accepting the blame for that asshole.

"I'm the star because Rebecca got sick, what happens if she returns, or Eileen finds another star, or Ivy..." she couldn't help but cry now.

"Oh, Darling, I'll tell you this, if they replace you, I will quit" He smiled at her, and her eyes finally met his.

"You would do that? Why, I'm not-" Karen tried to say, but was cut off instantly.

"I don't know what you've been through with Dev, so I won't tell you howyou should act. But I want you to know that you are an amazing woman. I never want to hear you sell you self short. You're the star, because that's the way it is meant to be. I've always seen it in you. I told you the road to broadway is exceedingly long. But I somehow always knew you'd be playing Marilyn love. Now finish up and you can put on these sweats when you are done.

"Thanks" she replied as he walked out of the door. Derek was completely different from what she thought. She didn't know that he thought so highly of her. It was comforting that some had so much faith in her. The fact that she felt she could depend on Derek for anything made her smile.

She stepped out of the tub and dried herself off. She slipped on his sweats that smelled like tide. they fit her, baggy, but they fit her. She looked at herself in the mirror and managed a smile. She could get used to this Derek. She really liked him. Karen grabbed her wet clothes and shoved them into a laundry bag.

When Karen walked in the living room, Derek was nowhere to be found. She walked into the bedroom and set on his bed. Her stomach began to grumble, she forgot she didn't eat lunch, due to the rude interruption. And just as she stood up to go find Derek and ask if he was hungry he walked in the room.

"Room service love". he looked at her knowing that she must be starving.

_how does he do that?_

"How did you know". She asked smiling at him, a big genuine smile

"Just a hunch darling". He responded arrogantly.

They ate a lunch of soup and sandwiches. They were good sandwiches, but not fish and chips.

"That was great" Karen said. "Thank you so much."

Derek laid back on the bed and set the tray on the floor. "You're welcome" he motioned for her to lay down next to him.

Karen laid next to Derek and they starred outside at the rain continuing to pour down. She was glad there was no performance until tomorrow night. Derek wrapped his arm around her waist unsure how she would react. Karen tensed up, but then allowed herself to relax she felt so comfortable with Derek. He kissed her on the shoulder.

"You're beautiful Karen." was the last thing he whispered in her ear before they both dosed off.


	4. The night before

Karen woke up and looked at her phone...It was 6:25 pm. She hadn't realized she had slept so long. But she was so comfortable. The warmth of the arm wrapped around her body felt so comforting and safe. She knew that it had to be Dev, and the past 2 days were all a dream. She turned around to look at the man behind her. When she did, she took a big gasp. She had forgotten that she laid in Derek's bed. _Oh my gosh. This is so crazy, _she thought to remembered her afternoon and rage filled rant at Ivy. She also remembered all the tears she cried during her break down. She pulled out her phone to check her messages. She had five messages, four of which where from her group of friends Bobby, Sue, Jessica and Dennis. The general consensus of their messages were making sure she was ok. They heard about her cat fight with Ivy, and wanted to know if she disappeared with Derek. Karen chuckled at the rowdy bunch and how much she loved them. The last message was Dev. **Karen thanks for agreeing to meet with me. I promise you wont regret it. See ya 7.**

"Shit" she spoke too loudly and woke Derek.

"What's wrong darling?" You could hear the sleep deep in his throat.

"I am supposed to meet Dev in 30 minutes." she turned to look at Derek.

"For what?" Derek asked. She could tell no answer that she gave him would be acceptable.

"I can't go on pretending that what happened, never happened." she simply said searching his eyes for any emotions.

"Karen, I want you to be careful, I don't trust him." Derek was shocked that he was saying this to her. But for some reason he thought he was the only person she had now. The only person that really cared.

"I've know Dev for a long time Derek, I don't think he will do anything." Karen was excited that Derek cared that much about her.

"I'm just giving you a warning from the outside looking in. Dev has always been so possessive over you. He may not handle you leaving him so well." Derek sounded concerned when he spoke.

"Did I say I was leaving him?" Karen was thrown off by the comment.

"No, you didn't but I hope you will, because if you don't I'll never have my chance with you. " Derek blushed when the words left his lips.

"Derek,I have to go." Karen panicked. Did she hear him correctly?

"I am sorry, but I wanted to put it out there before you left and took that Sod back. I know you loved him and shared a life with him, but..."

Karen kissed Derek as he spoke, stopping him mid sentence. It was surprising to both of them. It wasn't a sensual kiss, it wasn't meant to cause arousal. Simply a kiss. Her lips were soft, supple and had a slightly sweet taste. Derek thought about taking full advantage of the situation. But before he could even process the thought. It was over.

"Well that is certainly one way to make me be quiet."

"If you want a hit be quiet and I'll give you a hit... and afterwards you can thank me!" Karen said slyly quoting Derek's speech to Eileen Just yesterday.

"You never cease to baffle me Ms. Cartwright." Derek laughed at her.

"Do you want to see me tonight?" Karen asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I expect you back here as soon as you are done with that duffer. But you always have trouble listening to me. "

"I would love to come back" Karen said as she hurried towards the door.

"What's that you said you loved me" Derek arrogantly said.

Karen chuckled at Derek's words when she left. But the words did make her think, did she have feelings for Derek? She had so much to think about she couldn't dwell on the thought. But she knew there was something there. Right now she had to pray that Sue was in the room they shared, so she could change her clothes and meet up Dev. Meeting up with Dev sounded so weird to her. They were always together. They did everything together. Karen picked up her phone as she walked towards the elevator.

"Hello,"

"Hey Karen, are you okay hun?" Jessica said with concern. She sounded much more serious than usually.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't text back, I just need time. Are you guys in the hotel?"

"We're in your room, don't worry about it. We just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Yea I am fine. Can you open the door for me, I left my key in there." Karen was relieved she didn't want to meet dev in this.

"Iowa you are alive, I was starting to think Ivy found you and killed you with some of her pills," Bobby was always so dramatic.

"I have to go meet Dev guys, I don't know what to do." Karen said, it was a half truth she knew what she was going to do, and she needed their help.

"We are going to make you look like a slutty movie star. he won't know what to do with himself. Then you get him all hot and horny...and BAM! you dump that piece of shit." Dennis yelled. At the same time Sue, who was about the same size as Karen, searched through he bad for a dress. She pulled one out, a short black halter style mini, low cut in the front and lower in the back.

"I think I've got the slutty part," Sue called from her bag while she held up the dress.

"Perfect!" Called Bobby.

"Is that a dress, or an lingerie.' Karen said worried about showing that skin.

"Don't worry the more skin the better" Jessica said.

They attacked her with make up brushes, body bronzer, perfume and hair brushes. In twenty minutes, their transformation was complete.

"Damn, Iowa, make the light just right for sin tonight!" Sue teased.

Karen walked to the bathroom mirror, she was already late for meeting Dev, but this was worth it, she looked amazing. Her long legs were accessorize by _do mean now pumps_, at least that's what she called them. He slender frame accentuated by the dress sue gave her, a small white belt hugged her upper waste creating a very curvy hourglass shape. Her make up was a mixture of smokey eyes, glossy lips and wind kissed cheeks. She felt hot. surprisingly the thought on Karens mind wasn't how jealous Dev would be, but how much Derek would want her. How he would long for her. And that excited Karen. She grabbed her phone, room key and bag. And headed out the door.

"Go get rid of that man girl, and call us with the deets." Jessica sad as she bid her friend farewell.

"I am so happy you decided to come Karen." Dev said as she sled into the booth. "You look absolutely breath-taking. I never thought I would see you in anything like that." Karen rolled her eyes when he spoke.

"Dev, I am really here to get closure." She said before he had a chance to beg her for forgiveness.

"Is this it, you really just want to be done. After all we've been through, after all I have supported you through." Dev started to speak with venom in his words.

"Dev, I have to end this. You've shown the face of a man that I would never be with, a man you said you would never be. You hid it well,but you can't hide it forever." Karen was direct and calm when she spoke.

"You got to be kidding me. You spent so much time wrapped up in Marilyn, and with your bloody director, you never noticed I needed you. You mad because I have slept with one woman in five years...Grow up Karen. I take care of you. I refuse to let you go so you can run off with some womanizing bastard."

"This conversation isn't about Derek, it about you Dev. You the man that ran around with a journalist behind my back despite the questions, you couldn't be honest. You who ran off and slept with Ivy, hours after purposing me. You who couldn't even tell me about these indiscretions. You who I thought I loved. I was wrong about you Dev, I was comfortable and I didn't want to see it. But Derek was right you are possessive and over protecting because you can't handle the woman I might become, while you stay a nobody", Karen's rant was filled with anger, and she stood up looking at Dev.

"You love him, don't you." Dev said. His anger holding back his tears.

"Love who, Dev. I said this conversation wasn't about anyone but you" She was confused in her anger.

"You said Derek was right" Dev shook his head.

"Goodbye Dev, please have all your stuff out of the apartment when I get back in Friday." Karen was said but knew if she didn't end this now she may fall for his charms.

Karen left out of the restaurant trying to recall the conversation with Dev, did she really say Derek. She could have sworn she said Rebecca, why was Derek on her mind every second of the day. It seemed as if he was involved in every aspect of her life during the past few months. It had to be because he was her boss. She need to talk to Derek Immediately. She shuffled for her phone in her bag. When she founded it she searched through her phone for Derek's number. She had never called Derek. She hoped his offer of coming back was true.

"Hey love, I was expecting you so early. Did everything go alright?" Derek answered the phone in a cheerful manner.

"Derek, are you in your room" Karen nervously asked?

"No I am not, and who may I ask do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"Derek grinned as he spoke.

"Nevermind, I shouldn't have called." Karen was about to hang up when she heard him responded.

"Karen wait it was just a joke. I don't break all of my rules for a woman, and not have her number stored in my phone." Derek

"Oh, well it's not a good joke if no one laughs Derek. I need to see you." Karen was surprised at how blunt she was being.

"I left you something at the front desk, I'll be out for a while. I will call yu when I am back" Derek hung up the phone.

Karen felt her heart dropped, she really wanted to see Derek, but she didn't own him. He could do whatever he pleased. She walked into the hotel and to the front desk to see what Derek could have left for her.

"Good evening Ms Cartwright." the front desk agent smiled and handed her and envelope.

"How did you know, "he pulled a small cut out from the newspaper. Mr. wills said to give this to you as well.

Karen looked at the newspaper clipping first. The article entitled _Give Them Tony's Now _had a picture of Karen during howl_. Karen the Bombshell...The newest star to heading towards broadway pictured above portraying Marilyn Monroe. _Karen was so excited she squealed. Then she looked at her other hand and opened the envelope. she unfolded a letter and began to read.

**The key to my room, the key to my heart...are they the same? Come up and see. **

**Derek**

Karen laughed at the message. This was so not Derek like, or was it. Karen recalled Derek's eyes. She thought about the way he looked at her when Rebecca Duvall joined rehearsals, and how he looked at her the night he came to her house. She also thought about the dressing room last night, and the way he comforted her from her sadness. Maybe the real Derek was the person she was seeing now, not the tyrannical director who was in rehearsals. It was quite Ironic that the man she once hated, she may actually...She couldn't bring her self to think the words, because if she thought them, they would be true. And if they were true, he could hurt her. Karen was determined to let anyone hurt her again.

Karen rode the elevator to the 15th floor. She didn't know what to expect when she used the key to Derek's door. But she definitely wasn't expecting what she saw. She gasped a loud gasp and proceeded into the room. The room was completely dark, except for the candles that lined a rose petal path to the bedroom. Karen got nervous, and anxious. She never had anybody do this for her. She really thought it only happened in the movies.

Karen walked the pat to the Bedroom, and right before she got to the door frame Derek grabbed her from behind pulling her body into hers and kissing her on the neck.

"I thought you'd never come. did you wear this just for me?" He replied

"I thought you were gone" Karen said trying to mask the fear. Her heart was beating fast. She wanted to be around Derek, but she didn't know if she wanted to sleep with him.

"Don't worry darling, tonight is not about sex. " He whispered in her ear.

"This is amazing Derek, I've never seen anything like this." she let her head fallback against his shoulder.

When she opened the door to the bedroom she was blown away. He had Karen's favorite meal sitting in the middle of the bed. Two plates of steaks, sweet baked potatoes and asparagus. There was a gift bag sitting on the floor.

"After you love" Derek said feeling her breathing pattern change.

"Are you serious Derek?" Karen couldn't understand why he was doing this for her.

She walked in the room and sat on the bed. Derek handed her the gift bag. She looked inside and couldn't help but cry. She pulled out a framed picture of herself during her standing ovation at her very first performance of Bombshell. Tears ran down her face as she turned to look at Derek

"There's more," He said in his sexy tone.

She pulled out a necklace box and opened it to reveal a beautiful gold star charm with a 1/4 carat diamond in the middle. She was stunned.

"It's so you never forget, You're a star." Derek said smiling at Karen.

"It's beautiful Derek, Thank you so much, but I don't understand, why are you doing this for me?"

"Karen, I need to explain a few things to you. I don't understand myself why I am so drawn to you, but I am. I haven't felt this way in a long. I look at you and I get chills. It started from the day I saw you actually. Your audition. I must admit, after the scene at my apartment I was cruel to you. giving ou a hard time because you were being a lady. But I yearned for you, and it burned inside because I couldn't have you..." Derek paused to look at Karen's eyes. She was staring at him in awe, which gave him the courage to continue. "Each day I am amazed at how much more I like you. You're not afraid of me, you challenge me. You excite me. And I've never had that before. I have always notice an immense attraction to you, but when I seen you so hurt by the others actions, I wanted to run to your aide to save you from all the pain. So that's why I did this. I wanted to give you a reason to smile about this experience. I knew you must have had a hard time with Dev, that's why I wanted to be there for you. Now that's enough of me carrying on. How are you?"

"I am speechless actually" Karen spoke.

"Oh there is a first for everything" Derek joked.

"Be quiet" she said as she shoved him against the bed.

"And the meal, how did you know about the meal?"

"You told me last night, we were talking about all our favorites.

"You remembered that?" Karen was shocked. _This must be why Ivy fell for you, _ she thought to herself.

"I've never done this for anyone else." Derek said. she wondered how he did that every time.

" I want to date you exclusively Karen. I know that it will take time, but I'm willing to give it a shot. That is if you let me" Derek was nervous, she could see it in his eyes.

"If you think that I would date my director, you are mistaken." Karen looked at Derek she swore he stopped breathing. "But you Mr. wills, I would be crazy to say no...I just need to take this slow." Karen said with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Karen. Thank you." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"Shall we eat?" He said in an upbeat town as to change the mood.

"I can't eat in front of you now." Karen joked, agreeing with his attempt to lighten up the mood. " I am really not hungry anymore, I just want to relax before tomorrows show."

"I will put this food in the cold box," Derek stood up to put the food away. He had a smile on his face he felt accomplished. He was glad that the night went so well.

When he came back in the room, Karen was curled up under the blankets asleep. Derek walked in Kissed her on the lips and climbed in the bed. He didn't want to invade her space, so he made sure to keep his pelvis inline with the rest of his body.

"Come closer, I need you to hold me" Karen yawned as she spoke. And Derek did just that.

"Sweet dreams love." He whispered in her ear.

Derek stayed up a little while knew that tomorrow would be the first day the cast came back together since the finale. A lot has changed since then, and he knew it would affect the dynamic of the crew. He also knew from his years of directing there would be no shortage of drama.


	5. Bombshell in Boston

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed or favorite my story. Please if you have not already reviewed my story, give me some feedback. I want my story to be as likeable as possible. I write my stories using a lot of dialogue because I want it to be reminiscent of a SMASH episode. **

**I do not own smash!**

**Once again thanks for reading!**

Karen arrived at rehearsals twenty minutes early, as always. She managed to encourage her hung over friends to join her for an early coffee, and as a result they were there early too. She managed to avid to many questions about her whereabouts the night before. They assumed that she was making up with Dev, an Karen let them. It was much easier to let them assume that she was reconciling with Dev, than tell them about her new boy...wait a minute. Could she really call Derek her boyfriend. He said he wanted to see her exclusively, but did that make him her boyfriend? She was giddy about it, like a little girl about to open a gift on her birthday. But she though t it must be too soon for that title, the agreed to take it slow. And Derek had been nothing but a complete gentleman for the past few days. He didn't take advantage of her in any of her fragile, or drunken states. He hadn't even kissed her beyond a small peck here and there. She recalled this morning, waking up in Derek's bed. She had slept for ten hours, and it had been the best sleep she had since bombshell. Derek was gone when she awoke. On his pillow lay a note that read **I wanted to take you to breakfast,but you were snoring so much that I decided you probably need more rest. Ha ha, yes I said that. But nevertheless, grab yourself a coffee and that rowdy bunch of hung over friends you have. see you at the theater. Derek. **Karen laughed at the note. She scurried out of the bed. She had to get to her room to change. She grabbed the $50 dollar bill he left and smiled at his thoughtfulness. The rest of the morning was a blur, until she got to rehearsals. Bobby, Dennis, Sue and Jessica went to the dressing rooms to find aspirin. Karen made her way down the rows of the theater. She hadn't seen Derek and she wanted to thank him for the coffee.

'Karen, may I have a word with you please." A sweet and endearing voice filled the silence around Karen. She turned around to see Eileen standing behind her. The last time Eileen tried to talk to her, she wanted to get rid of Karen. Karen felt her self get nervous, she just landed the part, as no sooner she was loosing it.

"Sure", she replied to Eileen, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"I don't like to apologize to people for my love of this project, I only want the best for this production, because I believe in it. But I am afraid yesterday my words here too harsh, and I do need to apologize. Last night you were phenomenal. And I was honestly blown away by your performance". Eileen spoke softly as she looked at Karen.

"Thank you Eileen." Karen didn't know what else to say. "I was as shocked as everyone else yesterday. I really didn't understand why Derek chose me." Karens words were humble.

"You know dear, Derek, no matter how stubborn and arrogant, is a creative genius. He envisions things that we simply can't see. He always said from day one you were going to be a star, that you felt like Marilyn to him. I guess he was right. When we get back to New York and start working out the details to Broadway we will let you know the rest." Eileen stated.

"I know, i don't expect to stay Marilyn. I was just feeling the spot. But I was thankful for that moment. Thank you so Eileen." Karen really was humble, something you don't find in broadway so often.

"No Dear, when I say figure out the rest, I mean how much we are going to pay you to be our Broadway star. You're going to make a name for yourself in this town, and your going to get the pay you deserve!" Eileen smiled as she turned to walk away. "Much to do today". Eileen called to everyone who was in an earshot of her.

Karen was amazed at the words Eileen shared with her. She finally did it. She was Marilyn, and landed her first role on Broadway, as the lead. She looked around for Derek, she couldn't wait to thank him for all he was doing for her. He was nowhere to be found. Everyone was coming down from the dressing rooms sitting in the theater. she decided to run to the bathroom before rehearsals. When she returned from the bathroom, Derek was standing on top of the stage welcoming everyone to yet another rehearsal.

"Alright guys, as you all may have guessed, we have a new permanent Marilyn Monroe. Miss Karen Cartwright." He smiled, a huge smile, as she entered the theater. His eyes met her and she noticed how they glistened with happiness. This was a change that she could get used too.

Everyone cheered as he made the announcement. everyone but Ivy that was. She didn't even know why she was here. but she didn't want to upset Tom anymore. He had been so kind to her. He was one of her best friends, she couldn't betray his trust.

Karen sat down by Bobby as Derek continued to speak. She was glad she sat in the middle of the theater, because for the first half of his speech his eyes were glued on her.

"I am very proud of you guys, you did great work two nights ago. I want that energy to carry over into tonight's performance." Derek began to notice he was staring at Karen as he spoke.

"So lets get in our costumes and do a full run through shall we. " Derek was excited.

Karen wanted to run up and talk to him but she didn't want to risk destroying her cover story of being with Dev last night. However, eventually she knew she would have to come clean. She would have to tell everyone how she and Derek were...were, well she didn't know what to call them. She knew it would be best to figure this out for herself before she shared her the news with anyone else.

"Come on Iowa, let's go before he rapes you with his eyes again" Bobby was pulling at Karens arm.

"I think he was looking at Ivy," Karen tried to deflate the attention from herself. It did help that Ivy was sitting a few rows directly behind her.

"Right, and me and Jessica are dating." Bobby was sarcastic and tone, but had a large smile on his face.

"Hurry up people, we don't have two years. to get through a rehearsal...Move!" That was the Derek everyone knew.

Karen played with the necklace around her neck during the whole run through, that is whenever she wasn't performing her heart out. Run through went great. Derek barely yelled at anyone. And he never yelled at Karen, even if she made a mistake. He simply directed her, taking care with the way he spoke to her, gently moving her to her mark. They shared glances with each other through out the rehearsal, and even smiles. No one seemed to notice, at least none of her friends said a word.

"Karen we are going to go get lunch, and we refuse to let you ditch us again." Dennis said to her. He was joking, but serious.

"Ok guys, I just have to run upstairs and grab something I forgot. I will be right back." Karen really didn't have anything to grab, she simply was hoping to run into Derek. Besides the comments he made about her performance, and the few corrections he made, he didn't speak to Karen. She was unsure if it had been out of a courtesy to her privacy, or if something was wrong.

When she got upstairs she found Derek moving her stuff from the group dressing room to Rebecca's old dressing room.

"You decided you couldn't live without me and you want to go elope, I never thought you to be that type Ms. Cartwright." Derek joked, she always got his sense of humor.

"If I chose to elope, it would be so one of your crazy women didn't try to kill me. But I'm not even sure if I like you yet." Karen shot back at him.

"Oh, you like me" a smug smile came across Derek's face.

"Why are you moving my things", she asked, obviously knowing that she was getting her own dressing room.

"You need the space, for changes, intermission, make-up. I know you love being in the ensemble, but some things must change love". He said his words as if he already knew she would object. And he was right. "Would you like to grab lunch?" Derek asked her.

"I can't, I am actually going out with Bobby, Jessica, Sue and Dennis, They've complained about the lack of time we've spent together." Karen stated.

"And you don't want them to think it's because you are an uptight broadway star with no time for the likes of the ensemble. I understand." Derek words were sarcastic as always, but she could tell he was disappointed. "Well then, I will finish up a lot of work I have here. I will see you tonight then love." Derek continued trying to hide his disappointment.

"I'll see you when I get back." Karen said as she leaned in ans kissed him softly on the cheek.

They arrived at the same fish place that Derek and Karen went to the day before. She couldn't help but chuckle at the secret she was holding in. They order their food and placed drink orders. Karen orders a cobb chicken salad, trying to think smart about her figure for the skin tight dress that would adorn her body later.

"Isn't this where you tried to Kill Ivy." Bobby joked with her.

"Oh my gosh...isn't that Ivy with Derek in the corner with Ivy" Jessica said.

Karens head spun around so fast that she thought she would get whiplash. Her heart began to sink . And she was filled with anger. Derek looked up at her, he must of noticed she was staring because he raised an eyebrow and gave a half smile. Karen didn't want to let her friends know how upset she was, but she was livid.

"I thought they were finished." Said trying to hide the rage inside.

"It's show business, no one is ever really finished." Sue said.

"Huh," Karen let out.

"Oh my gosh, You like him Iowa!" Jessica Squealed.

'No, I didn't say that, it's just surprising that's all." Karen tried to hide her emotions.

"Do you know that when you lie, your voice gets really high-pitched." Dennis said calling her bluff.

"he is just being nice to me, since he gave me the part. And I don't want to see him get hurt.  
Karen stated.

"Hey may have given you the part Iowa, but that's just because he wants to sleep with you! Besides Derek has hurt enough people in the business. Maybe he needs to get hurt." Sue explained.

"So what's the deal with you and Dev, are you guys trying to work things out?" Jessica asked seeing the discomfort of Karens face.

" Yeah, this is him calling now." She lied. Excuse me. She walked briskly to the bathroom, passing by Ivy and Derek's table.

"Hi Karen", Ivy's voice rang out. it was piercing. She knew that she was trying to get to her. She just kept walking.

Derek didn't even look at Karen, as if he didn't recognize her, as if she was nobody. How could someone share such an intimate moment with her, and then forget about all the words they said.

_I am so glad I didn't sleep with him. He is a prick a horrible person. He did all of that convincing last night. I hate him. And to think I almost fell for him. _She was trying to hold herself together. She couldn't let her crew see her crying. Unless she said it was about Dev. But how can she continue to work to work with Derek. The only reason she was able to work with him so well was because she trusted him. Karen dried her eyes, and gave her self a one over in the mirror. She felt miserable, but she looked pretty good. She had taken extra time this morning putting on her make up. She wore a light yellow v-neck t-shirt with a bright yellow sports bra. She was happy when she found out Derek's favorite color was yellow, she happened to own a lot. Right now, however, she hated yellow. Karen took a deep breath and then she pulled open the bathroom door. When she did, she saw the worst thing she possibly could. Ivy stretched her body across the table and passionately kissed Derek. Although her mouth was very much into the kiss, her eyes were focused on Karen. She raised an eyebrow to Karen as if to challenge her. On the inside, she felt defeated, but she wouldn't let it show on her simply smiled at Ivy and walked over to the table with her friends.

Everyone was excited during lunch, everyone except for Karen. They went on about the show, boston, and nightclubs. The group was young, and they loved to party. But Karen wasn't a big party person. She did her fair share of drinking and going out. However, Karen had never been a party person. She prefered intellectual activity like reading and writing. She'd rather spend a night at home playing the piano and singing, than in the club dancing to top 40.

By the time lunch was over Karen dreaded heading back to the theater. She knew Derek would be there sooner than later. She couldn't hide from him. She wouldn't let anyone stop her from doing what she came to New York to do. She wanted to be a star, and she wouldn't let Derek Wills, or anyone else stop her. But she walked in the direction of the theater anyway. Her friends were going to explore the city. All Karen wanted to explore were here dreams. She knew there was a comfortable couch in her dressing room thanks to Rebecca. She avoided going to the hotel because she thought Derek and Ivy might be on their way there. Judging by the kiss they shared, their day was not going to be over soon. Karen was absolutely miserable. She walked quietly into the theater, and into her dressing room. It seemed as soon as she hit the couch she fell asleep.

Karen performed to the best of her ability that night. And when it was time for the final scene Karen delivered. Her emotions were so raw, she cried, she slurred. She really portrayed the behavior of a woman committing suicide. She really delivered that night. Derek watched her entire performance from the audience. He was throughly impressed. He wore a smile the entire time. Even Josh his assistant director noticed that Derek was quite chipper. Derek couldn't wait to see her after the performance, but he decided to wait until they were at the hotel, he didn't want to alarm the cast with the affection he couldn't help but display around her. He also didn't want Karen's talent overshadowed by the fact he was sleeping with her. Well he wasn't actually sleeping with her, but dating her. So to keep it simple he sent her text message. **Karen your performance was as amazing as you are! Come by tonight? Derek. **Derek stayed in the theater for an hour talking with critics and giving his thoughts on Karen. He also announced that she would stay the headliner for the show on Broadway.

When Karen got the message from Derek she was half way to the hotel. She did not stick around the show. She told her friends that she had the flu, and ran out of the backdoor. She wasn't sure if they believed her, but she knew they would attribute her behavior to her relationship woes. Maybe that's why she fell for Derek anyways, she needed a shoulder to cry on. He provided that for her, but she felt such an attraction for him that she thought there was more. Or maybe he was manipulating her so she would have a great performance. Causing her pain so that she could perform with such raw emotions. But that seemed cruel, even for the dark lord of theater.

**Derek I saw you with Ivy this afternoon. I saw the kiss. So do me a favor, and lose my number, premanently. **Karen responded to his message. He had some nerve sending her a text, asking her to come and be with after he betrayed her. She didn't want to see Derek at all. The two days off wouldn't be enough for Karen.

Karen went to the hotel room and headed straight for the shower. She knew her cast mates wouldn't be back from the club until the early morning. So she decided to take an extra long shower, she wanted the water to wash away her trouble. When her shower was over she rubbed her self down with a body oil and slipped on a white tank top and her favorite pair of boxers, they were pink with white stars on them. She was comfortable. Karen plopped down on the bed and tried to make herself go to sleep. She wasn't having much success. So she forced herself to watch television. anything to take her mind off of Derek. That's when she noticed that she wasn't thinking about Dev. That was a positive side effect. But she wished somehow she could take her mind off of Derek.

Just as she began to fall asleep, there was a knock on the door. At first she thought it was the tv, but the sound got louder.

"Karen I know that you are in there." Derek was anxious to talk to her

"Karen open the bloody door, we need to talk." Derek tried to be quiet, he didn't want the neighbouring cast members to be disturbed if they were in there rooms.

"Derek go away!" Karen was so exhausted, and extremely pissed off. But she headed to the door anyway, maybe telling Derek off would be exactly what she needed.

"I will go away once you open the door", Derek was defiant.

" What is it De" Karen flung open the door and was immediately shocked into silence. Standing in the hall were two Derek's. Her eyes had to be deceiving her.

"Did I ever mention I had a twin". Derek said with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh, no!" Karen was astonished. She couldn't believe her eyes. Could it really be. This made so much more sense.

"Hello, I'm Eric" The gentleman that looked exactly like Derek responded.

It was quite amazing, they were identical. But as Karen studied the man before her she realized that his eyes were blue, and his mannerism were very different from that of the man she starting to adore. This biggest give away was his voice. His accent far less present than that of Derek's.

"I don't know what to say" The confusion, and realization were causing her to make an odd face.

"I am going to head back to my hotel you bloc! I can't wait to catch up with you tomorrow." Eric said to Derek. Then he turned and looked at Karen. "It was very nice meeting you, I hope this cleared up any confusion about the restaurant. I had no idea I was being played like a pawn." he gave a slight laugh about the situation and turned down the hall to walk away.

"Oh Derek, I-I-"

"Ssshhh love, don't worry about it, you need to get some rest, I can see it in your eyes. I just wanted you to sleep easy knowing I meant every word I said Karen." He smiled a gently kissed her on the lips.

"I'm sorry Derek" she said as she gazed up at him with her big brown adoring eyes.

"Don't be." he replied as kindly as possible. He looked down at her. Seeing her without heels for the first time was surprising. She wasn't short, but she fit perfectly into his arms. And seeing her without make was the best part of the night for him. He got to see how beautiful she was.

"I am going to go to my room Karen", he wanted to ask her up, but decided against it.

"Derek..." She paused, nervous about the answer that would follow her question. "Do you mind if I come with you"

He smiled," I thought you'd never ask". Derek said with a smile that stretch across his face from ear to ear.


	6. Caught up

**Thank you guys so much for contiued support of my fan fic. I am enjoying writing so much. This chapter is meant to fill in sometime and bring some relief to the situation. I will be updating soon, and the drama will be sure to follow. I hope you enjoy, and please review. Thanks. **

"So you are telling me that you have a twin brother, who would've thought." Karen looked up at Derek as they walked down the hall.

"Yes love, I haven't begun to tell you the vast secrets of my deep and dark past." Derek looked at her from the side to see if he could get a laugh. He was successful.

"I am so confused...how...what?" Karens mind moved faster than her mouth. She was perplexed by the whole situation.

"Well darling, it's really quite simple. Ivy stole Eric's number out of my phone, and invited him to Boston. He travels in-between countries so often, I never get to see him. Turns out, he was excited about the show." Derek spoke matter-of-factly.

"Oh" was all that Karen could say. She wondered if Derek had told Ivy about his brother. How did she get him here anyway.

"No Karen, I didn't tell her about my brother." He looked at her in a way that said he was reading right through her.

"Turns out I happen to keep pictures stored with my contacts." He went to her number and showed her the picture. It was the same picture he had framed for her. Then he went to his brother's picture.

"Are you guys close?" Karen said, trying to focus on the topic at hand, and not be by how sweet Derek was.

"We used to be, when we were boys, but as we got older, not so much. We are trying to work on it now. I don't know how successful we'll be. I don't mean to sound cliché, but he really is my "evil twin" brother you know" Derek smirked.

"If he's the evil one, he must be really mean,"Karen gave a chuckle and continued " I mean really really mean! The meanest", Karen looked at Derek he wasn't smiling.

"Are you trying to say I am horrid Ms. Cartwright." before she could develope a smart remarked he looked down the hall towards the sound of loud talking and off key singing.

"I suppose telling the ensemble about your plans to run off and wed me aren't included in the taking in slow plan." Derek joked with Karen.

"Probably not." She said, panicking a bit.

"Well then what do you suppose we do." He asked mysteriously as if he had something up his sleeve.

"Well, Karen, are you sneaking off somewhere?" Bobby said slurring every word.

"Yeah, Iowa, are you doing on a secret rendezvous?" Jessica sounded like a little girl when the words left her mouth. They were all obviously drunk.

"No, I was just going to get a drink out of the vending machine, do you guys want anything?" she knew she wasn't the best a lying, but she was really thirsty, so maybe they brought her story.

"Were good, we've got lots of goody in this bag" Sue opened a huge brown bag with a smile on her face. It was full of vodka, rum, and mixers.

"You guys are such animals" Karen laughed at them. She was so nervous that someone might say something about Derek, maybe they were too drunk to care. It was then that she looked to the left where he had stood, and he was gone. She wondered where he went.

"Did you lose your puppy?!" Dennis asked howling at the howling at the ceiling.

"You guys are going to get us kicked out." Karen laughed.

"Well Karen if they ask us what that noise is Bobby will have you tell them", Sue pointed to Bobby, and suddenly he began to perform.

"See I never met a Wolf who didn't love to hoooowwwl, and I never met a wolf who wasn't on the prowl," Bobby sang loudly and the gang started performing what looked like a disassembled line dance.

"You guys are wired." Karen giggled and place her hand on her chest.

"Don't worry Karen, we are all going to my room, so you are off the hook tonight. But tomorrow, tomorrow we are coming for you Iowa. You can't let Dev problems stop you from. Partying with us." Dennis said as they continued down the hallway.

Karen could look for Derek now that her wild friends were well down the hall. She turned to the left and looked at the door that housed the vending and Ice machines. She opened the door and was suddenly pulled in by the waist. Derek pulled her against his body and kissed her with passion. The creases in his lips explored hers as they held each other tightly. Her lips were sweet like warm honey and brown sugar. He sucked on her bottom lip and tugged it slightly. His hands traveled up her spine and gave her chills. Finally he pulled away and looked into her eyes. Their breathing was labored.

"Sorry, I just missed you" he said gasping for air.

"Why would apologize for something that great?" Karen smiled.

"You should be sorry you stopped." Karen said looking at Derek, eyes full of lust.

"Darling, I amso sorry about that." He leaned in and kissed her again. This time the kiss was deep and sensual, and just as their lips started a groove the door to the room they were in flew open.

"Oh my God!" Julia's mouth hung wide open.

Derek and Karen jumped apart. Karen pulled her white tank top down, it seemed as though it had risen during the peak of passion.

"Sorry, wrong door," she said as she quickly shut the door. They heard her footsteps walking down the hall in haste.

"Maybe we can continue this in your room." Karen said longing to feel Derek, all of Derek.

"I don't think that's a good Idea love. As mush as I want to take you. It wouldn't quite be taking it slow." He pulled away from Karen. He didn't want to, but he wanted her to know that he respected her. He didn't want her to think he was just a horny man who would do anything for a piece of her. She was much more than a piece of anything to him. Much more than his star.

"Jewels, I got her as quick as I couuld" Michael Swift said as the door was flung open for a second time. His eyes widen as he realized it was not Julia in the room waiting for him.

"Yeah, yeah we know wrong room," Derek couldn't help but finish the sentence before Michael even started it.

"Thanks" Michael said with a smile. They could tell he was questioning their whereabouts, but he just shut the door.

Karen and Derek broke into a simultaneous laugh when the door shut.

"I guess someone had the same idea", Karen said breaking the symmetry.

"I think you should get back to your room and get some rest, love." He said looking at her with care. he looked her up and down, and licked his lips. It was devastatingly sexy. "Lord knows what I'll do to you if you don't"

"Maybe you right." She replied in agreement. She didn't want to, but deep down she knew it was best.

"Goodnight love", Derek kissed Karen on the lips before he turned and walked away.

Karen stayed in the Ice room for a moment. She placed her hand on her lips and quivered with pleasure. Derek was an amazing kisser. His lips were soft and supple, and the feeling of his hands across her body made Karen relish in delight. She loved the way that he respected her even more. Karen said she wanted to take it slow, even though she regretted it now, and he stuck to it.

Karen walked back to her room and let herself in. She was glad that she remember her keycard. She laid in her bed and thought about how glad she was that her life was taking a new direction. She had been faced with a very ugly reality of an unfaithful boyfriend and a vicious chorus rivalry. But Derek was slowly making it all better for her.

Karen walked down the hall to her dressing room. Today was an "off" day but Eileen decided with all the changes going on in the production the group needed a short rehearsal. Karen was thinking about last night and the kiss she shared with her guy. She was in a daze as she walked smiling down the hallway. She let out a little chuckle replaying the situation in her head. She was amused by Michael and Julia. She knew that there had always been chemistry between the two of them, but she never would have thought they were hooking up. Especially because they were both married. Suddenly a tense sounding voice made Karen stop in her tracks. It was Derek.

"Ivy I can't believe you called my brother here. Especially to use as your pawn."

"Whatever do you mean Derek?" She said innocentll. As if she really had no clue.

"Bloody hell Ivy, don't play dumb! I spoke with him after the show. He wondered why I didn't know he was here. He also told me the amazing day he had with you." Derek was angry and rightfully so.

"Are you jealous?" Ivy said dryly.

"No Ivy, I am ticked off. You tried to hurt Karen and you used my brother. I am not jealous, you are an adut do what you please. But I will tell you this Ivy, you can rant and rave about how unsatisfied I left you in every rehearsal from her to hell, but you will never even attempt to hurt Karen again."

"So this is about your little girlfriend" Ivy was pissed. "Screw her and screw you", she yelled as she turned to walk out of the door.

"Just know this Ivy, if you so much as attempt any type of stunt that will negatively affect this production or Karen, I will make sure you can't even get casted as a volunteer extra in a concert scene for a movie." Derek's words were harsh and true. He really was a powerful director. People feared him as much as they respected him.

'Is that a threat." Ivy's eyes cut back to him challenging his words.

"No dear, that is a promise. Oh, and I expect your resignation when we get back to New York. Not a moment before, nor a moment after . And Derek walked out of the room. He spotted Karen as he turned the corner into the hall.

"Hey love, are you ok." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah, I'm great." She said looking at him with admiration. She was ecstatic about the conversation she just heard.

"See you in the theater", he said as he shrugged away his attitude and continued down the hall.

"You Bitch",Ivy all but spit the words at Karen as she walked by her.

Karen just continued to her dressing room. If Ivy only knew what Karen would do to her, she would think twice before she acted. Karen tried to stay to herself, and be positive at all times. But years of Karate and kick boxing had sculpted her into the prime fighter, if it ever came to that. Besides, it seemed as if Derek was doing all the fighting for her.

Karen thought about her plans for the day. She had spent so much time with Derek in the past three days that she had neglected her friends. She didn't want them to think she was becoming a Broadway star that was too good for the likes of them. She thought about what she could do for them, how she could show them a good time. She knew she would think of something good.

She went down to rehearse. Everything went accordingly, and Karen ignored the cutting eyes from Ivy. She was so childish. Karen initially felt bad for her. She never wanted to take anything from her. She simply wished they could be friends one day. She had no reason not to like Ivy. She used to admire Ivy. Ivy was talented, and beautiful and a broadway veteran. Why wouldn't Karen like her? But Karen was no longer under a delusion. She no longer searched for the good in Ivy; if there was such a thing.

"So...Karen are you done ignoring us?" Dennis said as rehearsals wrapped. The group was walking to the door obviously with some plans.

"Oh no...I need a few more hours, meet me in my room at seven", and she ran out of theater.

Karen headed back to the hotel with lots of bags. She was so excited about the plans she had for her friends. She definitely was going to show them what partying was. She bought twister, bop-it, and Monopoly. She also purchased dance dance revolution. She knew that they would think these were juvenile games. But once she got them going on shots, she knew they would understand what a blast being elementary could be, and she couldn't wait.

Karen went into her room and set everything up for her friends. She was excited, like a little girl having a sleep over for the first time. Just as she suspected her friends were late. So she took a moment and looked at her phone. it was as Derek knew she would be picking her phone up at that very moment, because a text message came in from him. **Hey Karen, I know you are having a date with the girls (yeas I included Bobby and Dennis); but I just wanted you to know I missed you. Call me later. Derek. **Before she could reply the door opened.

"Iowa are you ready to part-" Bobby's words trailed off as he looked around the room.

"Um this is a little junior high don't you think?" Jessica said sarcastically.

"I thought I told you guys to dress comfortably" Karen laughed at her friends. Their expressions were priceless. She snapped a picture with her phone. They were dressed in club attire and looking as if the walked in on their parents having sex.

"Chill, you guys are going to love tonight. I promise." Karen smiled as she pointed to the counter of the kitchenette where all of the alcohol was.

"Now you are talking Iowa", Sue said as she walked over and started to examine the goods.

"Oh Karen I hope you don't mind we invited Tom and Sam" Dennis said grabbing a handful of pretzels.

"Not at all, the more the merrier" Karen smiled. and the night began.

The group was having some much fun drinking and acting like clumsy fools. They twisted and fell and shouted and danced. The music playing on dance dance revolution attracted people from the hall. Before Karen knew it her room was filled. Tom, Julia, Michael, Sam and even Eileen where enjoying the festivities. And everyone was a good time bonding. Karen was happy to see her friends experiencing her type of fun. She was also glad to spend time with them, but she missed Derek. And as he crossed her mind he appeared in the doorway in true Derek fashion. He knocked on the open door frame.

"Knock Knock" he said slyly as he leaned against the door. He looked amazing. He wore a pair of dark denim stone washed jeans and bright white v-neck t-shirt that hugged his body.

"Oh my gosh" Bobby mouthed at Karen, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mr. Wills, what brings you to my humble abode?" Karen said with a smile. She winked at him in hiding.

"I was on my way out when I heard all of the rift raft from the stairs. I decided the party must be here, so I decided to take a look." Derek explained. "May I" he said implying he wanted to join them.

"I don't know..." Jessica stalled in a excited tone. Derek had never partied with them. But as soon as he pulled a full bottle of scotch from behind his back she snatched it "enter at your own risk." she said as she stumbled off.

Karen was so happy to see him. And she wondered how she would hide her excitement in her intoxicated state. Derek walked over to dance dance revolution and looked at Bobby with a challenging glare. The two men began to duel it out, and everyone was in awe of Derek's moves. No one had ever seen him in such a relaxed state, it was simply unheard of from Derek Wills.

"Karen, can I have a word with you" Julia asked as she pulled her to the kitchen area.

"You two...you are a thing?" She motioned to Derek with her eyes.

"Um..." Karen was nervous. She didn't want the great Julia Huston to think less of her. She had really grown to love her. She had been such a gift to her during this process.

"I think it's great. I think it's beyond great. He's never been so..." She pointed again. "I just wanted you to know I think this is good for him, and you."

"Awe, thanks Julia. I just don't want everyone to hate me." Karen replied.

"People will have their opinions, but as long as it makes you happy, go for it. You never know what can happen. Besides we all knew nothing serious would ever happen between him and Ivy." Julia gave Karen a supportive pat on the arm and walked back to the living room area to join a round of twister.

Karen felt great the night had been a success. Everyone had time to bond with each other. And she got to enjoy their company. She especially loved spending time with Derek. And everyone was too drunk to notice the little touches and looks between the two of them. Everyone started to leave the room around three in the morning. But Karen and Derek sat on the couch talking about Bombshell. That was the safest thing for them to talk about around everyone. Besides she loved talking to Derek, it came so naturally. And picking his brain about show business was a bonus. She kept looking at his smile as he talked, what a beautiful smile. But she knew she was drunk because she kept nodding off.

"Alright Karen into the Bed." He said as he stood up.

"I guess I was falling asleep huh?" She yawned as she stood up too.

"Yes, at first I was offended, I was boring you to death. But then I thought of course you couldn't be bored with me, it must be all the liquor, you bloody booze hound." he chuckled as he made his way to the door.

"I'm really glad you came Derek, it was the best surprise of the night." She said as she stumbled past pizza boxes and booze bottles. She looked around, everyone was sleep around her. They were going to have big hangovers.

"I couldn't bear to stay away, I really missed you love",,he stated as he pulled her in by her waist. Karen was standing on her tippy toes. He leaned in and kissed her. He tried not to do to much, he had taken enough cold showers after his meetings with Karen, but her lips felt so good.

She pulled away after about thirty seconds and looked him in the eyes. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Wills."

She gently shut the door and went to lay in her bed. little did she know, one of the castmates seen here affectionate display, and she would have to answer in the morning.


	7. Reality Check

As soon as Karen fell asleep her alarm began to go off. She tried to ignore it, but her alarm clock was a very consistent nagger. Karen knew she had a hang over from the party, and her head ache was plenty of proof. She squeezed her eyes shut as tight as possible. But the alarm continued in a monotone pattern. _Beep beep beep_. It didn't sound like her usual alarm. It probably was one of her friends. Karen started to get more than agitated. She slowly opened her eyes. The room was blurry at first and very bright. She wondered what the lights were doing on. The light was intense. Karen was petrified as she began to decipher where she was. The loud monotone beeping wasn't an alarm. It was a monitor, a hospital monitor. Karen was in dismay. How did she get in a hospital. She couldn't have drunk that much. Could she? She felt the room begin to spin a bit as she lifted her head.

"What happened" the words seemed exasperated as they fell from her mouth. She was exhausted, and astonished at the predicament she was in. Her throat was dry.

"Karen!, shhhh...don't talk I will get the doctor, try to stay calm love." Derek, was the only person in the room. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Ok" Karen barely made out.

She looked up at the ceiling for a few moments, and began to nod off.

"Karen, I am Dr. Hartman, I am going to check your vitals." The large and rather gentle doctor said. His look and tone contradicted each other. He looked as if he belonged in a biker gang. He had a shaggy brown beard and bald head with a skull tattoo on his arm. But he was gentle and caring as he studied Karen.

"What happened to me?" Karen asked. She was now fully aware of her surroundings. She felt the brace on her neck and began to freak out a bit.

"Karen," Derek began but trailed off. He didn't exactly know how to tell her the information. "We'll talk about it in a moment, darling".

The fact that Derek didn't tell her alarmed her even more. He seemed so upset about something. He had large dark circled under his eyes. He looked as if he hadn't slept in a week. Karen wondered if something horrible happened at the party, but she couldn't remember.

"I am going to get the neurologist. But it seems like she is doing pretty good." The doctor continued to study Karen and her neurological responses. He asked her name, the year, and the color of a few inanimate objects.

* * *

Before she knew it, Karen had fallen asleep again. But when she awoke this time she knew she was in the hospital. She opened her eyes, to meet the faces of people who were full of worry and anticipation. Bobby, Sue, Dennis, Jessica and Julia were sitting in chairs that surrounded the room. Karen's mother was holding her hand, and her father was in the hall with the biker doctor.

"Mom, what's going on" Karen said as she struggled to pull her self up.

"Oh Karen! Honey you are up...Roger!" She called as the tears began to run down her rose bitten cheeks. She noticed her daughter trying to sit up and raised the head of her bed a few inches.

The room began to fill with faces of relief.

"Karen we are so glad you are ok. We were so worried" Julia said as she stood up near the bed.

"Oh Sweetie, you scared us death. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" Roger said in a frantic joy.

"Some water would be nice." Her throat sounded a little scratchy. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"Karen... you were hit by a car." Her mother spoke softly as she held Karens hand.

"What... when? I don't remember" Karen was upset and scared. No matter how she tried to remember, she couldn't.

"After your fist preview dear. You were on your way to the bar with your friends." Her mother stopped trying to find the appropriate way to tell her daughter the horrible story. She continued. "You were crossing the street when you were hit by a car. A car driven by a young man named Ellis." Karen looked as her mother with widen eyes of disbelief.

"Ellis hit me with a car?!" Karens voice was loud in the small hotel room.

"Yes Karen. He's been arrested, but he intentionally hit you with a car he we thought we lost you." Her mother continued to cry.

"We are so glad you are ok." Bobby said from the chair he was seated in.

"Am I ok?" Karen was crying. She was so confused. Had she been dreaming this whole time about life after the preview. It couldn't be true. She had to be dreaming now. "This is crazy..." she continued to cry out of frustration and confusion. "What about Bombshell, what happened to Bombshell." Karen remembered her beloved musical above all else.

"Don't worry about the show hun, we'll have plenty of time for that" Jessica said to her friend.

"Well it seems as if you slammed your head pretty hard, which caused you to be in a coma for two days." Roger Cartwright stated as he came in the water. "But thank the Lord, it seems like that is the only injury you suffered, besides a few bruises ." he held her head lovingly and she sipped through the straw.

"I can't believe it. Ellis tried to kill me." Karen said in utter incredulity.

"Just thank the lord he wasn't successful. We would be lost without you." her mom said wiping her tears and smiling at her daughter.

"We are going to leave now Karen, we will be back tomorrow." Dennis said quietly trying not to interrupt. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. The rest of her friends followed suit kissing her on the forehead and speaking soft words of encouragement in her ear.

"You really have nice friends" Karen's mother stated as the group left. "Especially that handsome director." Her mother smiled at Karen with anticipation.

"Derek was here." Karen asked confused. She smiled on the inside thinking of the dreams that were so real in her head. How nice he had been. How she had fallen for him.

"He stayed in this room until you woke up this morning. I don't think the poor guy slept a wink. He just sat here waiting." Karen's dad added in.

"Really?" Karen was delighted at the fact that Derek was in her room, and not to sleep with her.

"Yes, he missed the show and everything. He had us flown into Boston as soon as he could." her mother stated.

"Derek, my director? This really has to be a dream." Karen replied to them.

"No honey,we are sure this is reality. He was really nice. He stayed in your room while they treated him for his broken arm. He didn't want you to be alone. He also told us you may have had some issues with Dev." Karens mother was letting her daughter know that she wouldn't have to answer a ton of questions.

"What happened to his arm? Did Ellis hit him too" Karen asked sounding concerned.

"He broke it trying to shield you from the car." Her mother replied.

Karens head was hurting as she tried to process all the information. It must have shown on her face.

"Were going to let you get some rest dear. The doctor said they want to keep you overnight to observe you, and you may be going home tomorrow." Roger said. They both kissed her on the forehead. "We'll be back in a little while honey."

* * *

Karen watched as her parents left the room. She couldn't believe the information she just obtained. Her life was a dream for the past few days. Everything seemed so real. But then again everything about her dream was outrageous and completely out of character. She shook her head. She had no Idea that Ellis would ever try something so crazy. She was a victim to his scheme. And her one shot at broadway stardom was destroyed after one amazing preview. Shee cried as she thought about everything. She felt anger take over her emotions. Now Ivy was playing Marilyn. And Karen was fighting for he life in a hospital bed. Karen closed her eyes. She was overwhelmed and decided to fall asleep.

"Dad, is that you" Karen said before she opened her eyes. She felt a familiar hand holding hers.

"Not quite love." The charming and deeply seductive british voiced hummed in her ear.

Karen's eyes flew open. "Derek, what are you doing here?" Karen was shocked.

"I came to check on you, but when I seen you sleeping, I didn't want to wake you. So here I am" Derek explained. Although he seemed different as he spoke. Not different from Karens dream illusion; but different from his usual tyrannical self.

"Thank you. For everything. My mom told me how nice you had been these past few days." Karen looked up at Derek.

"Seems as though you're one of those medical mysteries. You completely free of injuries. The doctors said you going home tomorrow."He said trying to ignore Karens comments.

"What about the show?" Karen asked. She knew that Ivy probably nailed the role. But she didn't want to got back into the ensemble.

"Darling, I don't know about the show. You were phenomenal. And as soon as I find out anything, I will let you know." Derek eyes registered a look of care.

"Thank you Derek." She said with a lost for words.

"Why did you come, I don't understand you have so much riding on this show." Karen knew that Derek was a workaholic.

"Well Karen, it's not a simple as I would like it to be. I don't know why I am here. I hate hospitals. I lost my mum when I was fifteen to a car accident. I felt like I could have saved her if I was there. " Derek's words were different. "Maybe I am trying to make up now. I know I am a heartless director, Dark Lord I think is the term, but that is just a persona, I do care about my performers, when it really matters" Derek was still holding Karens hand. It felt warm and gentle to her.

Karen smiled a bright and sleepy smile

"I am needed at the preview tonight, I can't miss too many because you bumped your head." Derek gave a little chuckle, and then leaned over and kissed Karen on the head.

"Bye" Karen gave a little wave as he left the room. She felt like a giddy school girl. As much as she wanted to forget about her dream she couldn't. She really liked Derek. She just wished that he felt the same. Maybe he did, he was in the hospital for a few days to look after Karen.

* * *

Karens parents returned to the a few hours after Derek left. They wanted to give their daughter plenty of time to rest. Resting wasn't really possible in a hospital. Nurses and doctors were constantly in and out of the room prodding at Karen. She was the talk of the hospital, a medical anomaly. No she didn't have a foot growing in her brain. But it was miraculous how she survived being hit at full speed by a car, and suffered no permanent damage, not even a broken bone.

"I bet you're hungry my dear girl" Roger Cartwright said to her.

"We brought Chinese food." Her mom said coming to sit down by her daughter.

"Thanks, I am pretty hungry. But, can I even eat." Karen really was concerned about her ability to do normal everyday things. She felt s if her life would be different for ever. She feared it would be for the worse.

"Of course you can dear. You will be completely fine. After you eat you can try to walk if you want. The doctor said you will feel a little wobbly since you've been in the bed for the past three days." her father said as he slid an eating tray over her.

"I am just so lost. I've been having dreams about life after the show. They seemed so real. I am trying to differentiate between reality and my dreams.' Karen said as she set all the way up on the bed.

"The doctors said the pain medication they gave you could have that effect. When they were performing their scans and what not, they notice very vivid brain activity. Which is what gave us so much hope you would come around." Karens mother explained.

"Dr. Hartman stopped by to let me know I can go home tomorrow. I can't wait to get out of here and get real rest." Karen said before she took a bite of fried rice. It was one of her favorites, when she wasn't watching her weight.

"Yes dear, before you know it we will be off the plane, and in Iowa. We can try to forget this ever happened." Karens mom said calmly, but the message in her words were screaming at Karen.

'I'm not going back to Iowa mom." Karen said matter-of-factly. She didn't want to disrespect her parents.

"Honey we knew you would say that. But your mother and I think that is best for you. Maybe you can come back to New York to visit. But you belong at home with us. This type of stuff doesn't happen in Iowa." Roger said in between bites.

"No dad you're right, this stuff doesn't happen in Iowa, people just blow up buildings with homemade bombs, and kill their wives." Karens word were sarcastic and hung in the air with anger.

"We don't want to harm you dear. We just want you safe. You can come home and get a job, maybe look at a few dance academies you could teach at." her mother replied

"No! I am not going back. I came to New York to chase a dream. And I am so close to catching it. I can't leave now. I won't leave now." Karen was loud, so loud that her father got up and shut the door.

"Karen you are being ridiculous. You belong at home where we can protect you." Rogers voice was demanding.

"I appreciate your concern, but tomorrow, I will not be on a plane to Iowa, I will be in my hotel room resting, waiting to get back to work. I love you guys, but I am an adult. And I am not coming back to Iowa, ever. I may visit, but I have to start making things happen for me. " Karen gazed at both of her parents lovingly. She wanted them to understand her words.

"Well then, I guess that's that" Her mother said crying a bit.

"We love you Karen." Her dad leaned in and kissed her.

"We've got to get going, we have a early flight in the morning" Her mom said.

"Alright, thank you for everything guys", Karen said as her parents left the room.

She was extremely upset with her parents. She couldn't believe that they started this argument with her, and then just left. And now she sat in an empty hospital room filled with the sounds machines and her devastation. She couldn't believe that she was this close to becoming a broadway star just to have it snatched away by Ellis. And as much as she didn't want to she knew Ivy had something to do with it.

Karens phone alerted her that she had a message. **Can't wait till you come back to the show, we love you Iowa! Get some rest and we will be there in the morning! **It was from her friends in the ensemble They sent a picture of everyone after the show. Karen smiled. She was happy they were thinking about her. But as a tear slowly fell from the corner of her eye she realized how much she wanted to be there. How much she wanted to be with them.

Karen was in a state of confusion for most of the night. She wondered what came next in her life. What was going to happen to her career, her home and her relationship. She knew she couldn't possibly afford to stay in her apartment without Dev, but she rather be evicted than stay one more day with him. He hadn't even come to the hospital to see her. Karen even sent him a text earlier in the day. But he didn't respond. Karen thought he would show up with an elaborate apology and loving gifts in her time of need. But he wasn't there for her. Surprisingly the one person that was there for her was Derek. In reality he was the last person Karen would have ever expected him to be there for her. She would've expected Ivy before Derek.

Karen decided that she would try to go to sleep before she was hit with the real world upon her departure. But just as she closed her eyes she heard a soft knock on her door.

"I am not going back Iowa mom" she stated without turning to the door.

"Darling, am I really that old that you mistake me for your parents?" Derek said as he flashed a smile from the door. He was wearing his trench coat, which looked even more like a cape draped over his cast.

"Derek" she said in surprise. "I didnt expect to see you again. I thought for sure you'd be out celebrating with Ivy." Karen realized how jealous the words sounded leaving her mouth.

"I came to talk to you about the show actually. I know your mum said she wanted you back in Iowa." He sat down in the chair by the bed. The same chair he was sitting in when Karen awoke.

"Yea, she discussed that with me." Karen said as she turned over to face Derek.

"Well, you can't go, I need you. I-I- mean the show needs you." Derek corrected himself.

"I am sure you can find another ensemble member" Karen said. She wasn't contemplating going back to Iowa, but she thought it couldn't hurt if he thought she was.

"Yes I can love. but finding another Marilyn might prove more challenging." He smiled that sly smile that he always gave to her when he was up to no good.

"What are you saying Mr. Wills." Karen asked hesitantly. "What about Ivy?" she continued.

"Ivy was good, better than good. But she wasn't you. You were amazing, and every one noticed the difference. Even a critic who attended both performances commented saying 'she looked just like Marilyn, but she was Marilyn.' You darling were Marilyn." Derek stated smugly.

"Wow, thanks, I don't know what to say. What about Tom, Julia and Eileen."

"They feel the same way. However we are going to have Ivy complete the last two weeks in Boston. Can't afford to keep changing Marilyn's. When we get back to New York, you'll bein for a lot of changes. Are you up for that? Oh and we expect you to stay in Boston. You can work with me on the show, why you recuperate." Derek was standing up now.

"Yes, I am, I was never leaving." Karen said with a smile.

"I know you weren't, you're too good to quit. And too nice" Derek smiled and kissed Karen on the forehead.

He was gone as quick as he came. The thought of his presence made Karen quiver. She really liked Derek. This was sure to add an interesting curve to her life. Having a crush on her womanizing director would surely present a challenge.


	8. Setting The Stage

**Thanks for the continued supprt through the journey of smashing. I appreciate all of the follows, favorites and reviews. Please continue to do so. It is greatly appreciated! Truly love slowly building upon the Karen and Derek story...Hope you do too. Thanks**

**B**

Karen woke up from a night of prodding and poking by nurses. Surprisingly she felt well rested. She definitely didn't feel like she was just hit by a car. She sat herself up in the bed. This was Karens second time being hospitalized, and she hated it. She couldn't wait to be out of the foreign room that had been struck by lord knows how much death. Karen always thought about off the wall things. She didn't spend her time debating if the glass was half empty or half full, she was more interested in how the glass got there in the first place. Karen grabbed her phone to look at the time. When she picked it up she had a single message waiting for her. She knew that the message had to be from Dev. But then again it seemed that everything Karen "knew" was wrong. This situation was no different.

**Karen we have you a private suite, the kind only a star deserves. I will have a driver to pick you up at 12. Eileen. **

The message tickled Karen pink. Eileen Rand sent her a text, about a private room at that. She immediately became excited about her future. She was nervous about Ivy playing Marilyn, naturally. Ivy was amazing, and Karen was mesmerized by her talent. If Ivy continued to be great in the show, why would they possibly give her the part back. Besides, she was only Marilyn once. But before Karen could get to deep into self deprivation a visitor appeared in her door. It was her dad.

"Hi, honey. How are you feeling today?" Roger Cartwright walked across the room holding a giant teddy bear.

"Dad, I thought you guys left" Karen said as joy and confusion ran across her face. She was happy to see her Dad. She was very upset about the conversation last night, and wanted a chance to make it right.

"Your mother and I decided we need to talk to you like the adult you were before we ran back to Iowa." He stated blankly waiting for Karen's mother to enter the room.

"Karen, dear, I am so happy to see you awake, and looking well." Her mother smiled a genuine smile at Karen.

"Thanks mom, I really do feel much better than I anticipated." Karen responded.

"We're sorry Karen." her parents seemed to state in unison.

"I am sorry too, I had no right, I know that you guys are trying to protect me." Karen really was sorry for the way she reacted to her parents. She knew that if one day she had a child who the target of an attempted murder, she would drag them home kicking and screaming.

"Don't be honey. We knew from the first day you started sing, we would never be able to hold you back. It has been so hard to see you go. Especially loosing your brother...I feel like we let him die, alone in New York. We don't want the same thing to happen to you." Mrs. Cartwright was in tears while she held her daughter's hand.

"Karen, you have always been special to us. We tried to shield you from negativity and hurt as much as possible, sometimes to your demise. We didn't want anyone to take advantage of you...But maybe it is time for us to release the reigns and let you start living the life I never had the courage too. We love and support you sweetie." Roger continued where his wife dropped off. Karen hadn't felt so much support from her parents ever.

"You don't know how much this means to me. Before Kameron died, we would dream about doing shows together on Broadway...I want him to know we made it. I don't want to let him down, I know he would have done the same for me." Karen felt tears glisten her cheeks as well. They never talked about Kameron. It was ice to know that someone else felt the lost she did.

Roger handed his daughter a wad of cash one again. "Call it an emergency fund. You are going to need it to pay bills now that Dev is out of the picture." Karens dad paused to look at her reaction. "You are far to beautiful, inside and out, to be mistreated by any man." He kissed her on the forehead.

Somehow Karen didn't have the heart to tell her parents about all of Dev's indiscretions. She didn't know what the future would hold, and she didn't want to murk the waters between anyone. Karen talked with her parents about her plans for the near future, and her permanent role as Marilyn Monroe. They mad arrangements to come to New York for opening night. They stayed with their daughter while the doctors went over the discharge instructions, and follow up timeline. Karen, despite being extremely fragile, was more determined than ever to make her dreams come true as she was wheeled out of the hospital room.

Karen said her goodbyes to her parents as they entered the lobby. She stood up from the wheelchair feeling strong and was stifled by the aching pain of the bruises on her leg. She was happy to be leaving the hospital, and that was all that mattered at the moment. She watched in amazement as a black town car pulled up to the revolving doors, and Derek Wills stepped out. She felt her cheeks begin to turn a bright red. She tried to control her emotions, but she felt like a small school girl with a crush on the hunky substitute. She knew that Derek was in a relationship, and any implications of inappropriateness would jeopardize her career. Still she couldn't help feeling an attraction to Derek. The same man she disliked for obvious reasons, was becoming the apple of her eye. And what a delicious apple he was. She didn't remove her gaze from him as he strode across the barrier and into the lobby. His walk was confident and had a slight bounce at the toe of every step. He wore a black button down collared shirt with dark denim jeans. Karen chuckled in her head. She never saw the director wearing jeans, or anything fitting for that matter. He always wore slacks or sweats. The sweats were what made Karen pleasantly uncomfortable. In his sweats you could see everything Derek had to offer, and he had a lot to offer. He walked up to where Karen was standing and gave her a quick grin.

"Felling better are we Ms. Cartwright." He always seem to be _on._

"I am, not that I remember much before yesterday". Karen replied. She could recall bits and pieces, but for the most part, the previous three days were a blur.

"Good, because we've got a lot of work to do in the next two weeks to get you ready for broadway." Derek grabbed the small bag from the nurse as he spoke.

Karen couldn't reply to what Derek had to say. She wanted to attribute it to good listening etiquette, but she knew better. She had a crush on Derek. A butterflies in the stomach, name on the notebook elementary crush. It was refreshing. She was with Dev for most of her adult life, and as much as she did love him. She knew it was time for a change.

Derek walked quickly to the car. He opened the door for Karen and braced her with his arm as she settled her way into the seat. His grip was strong and dominate, making her feel safe. For some reason Karen always felt safe around Derek. He was a hard ass, loud and demanding, but Karen knew that his personality was a persona he developed and perfected. How could anyone truly be so mean and so nice in the same body. She would be more apt to believe there were two Dereks. That made her chuckle out loud. Two Derek's is exactly what she "dreamed" about. Derek must have heard the chuckle because he raised an eyebrow at her as he shut the door. But when Karen turned away he just walked around to his side of the car and plopped into the seat next to her. He gave the driver the directions to the hotel and pulled out his phone. Karen watched as Derek sent out more e-mails and text than anyone she'd ever seen. His fingers moved effortlessly over the screen of his Android. She imagined that he must an enormous amount of decisions to make about the show which occupied most of his communications with the outside world. But Karen was happy riding in the silence, she preferred not to be asked to many could have attempted to make small talk with the director. Instead she enjoyed the one moment of silence she had.

"What are you staring at." Derek asked without braking his focus on his phone.

"What?" Karen replied in a shocked tone. She wondered how he could know she was looking at him.

"I can feel your eyes on me you know. " he said turning his head at her with a smile.

"I was just admiring your work ethic." Karen responded. She couldn't tell him that she was admiring him on a whole.

Derek smiled at her, a full smile. Karen was at a lost for words. She studied the face of the man she had worked with for months. She was amused. She looked at him from his adams apple and followed an imaginary line up to his scruffy salt and peppered beard. On the surface she recognized a rough and handsome man with tousled hair and perfect lips and a hard exterior. But the fun part was when she looked in his eyes. His eyes, beautifully green like emeralds and Peridot shining deep in the sea. His eyes were young, and in that moment Karen seen the little boy in Derek, the person he was on the inside. It was almost as if he could sense her reading him.

"Do you stare at everyone and wonder what they were like as a child?" Derek said interrupting her thoughts.

"No, I just find you very interesting. How do you do that anyway?" Karen asked, excitement registering in her voice.

"When I was a lad in the theater my mother would always beg me to get and education. So, I did. I studied psychology. But nonetheless Darling you where all your expressions on your face. Which is one of the many joys of watching you perform." Derek looked back down at his phone.

"You like watching me perform" Karen asked after a slight silence. She contemplated what he might say once she asked, and hope that it did sound like an open invite to some sort of sexual endeavor.

"If I didn't you wouldn't be here." Derek said.

Karen left the conversation at that. She looked at the city of Boston outside her window as they made there way to the hotel. Derek signaled the driver around to the back.

"Sneaking in are we?" Karen inquired of the director.

"Yes, that's exactly right Ms. Cartwright. Seems every reporter in Boston wants a comment from the understudy who was ran down by a crazed assistant, and returns to the show without a scratch." Derek opened the door and ran around to open hers. He helped her out of the car and into the hotel.

"We alerted the hotel manager your were coming in through the back, so there will be no surprise back this way." Derek spoke too soon.

As soon as they entered into the back door they were greeted by a sight that upset Karen more than any report ever could. Dev seating in the hotel restaurant with Ivy. Karen stopped in the middle of the back lobby and starred, trying to keep her jaw from slamming down onto the floor. If she had any secret hopes of reconciling with Dev, which she did, they need to be reconsidered immediately. Ivy noticed Karen first and gave a slight wave to the brunette beauty through the glass. Dev turned around to see Karen standing there, he immediately stood up and headed towards the two of them. Dev was standing a foot away from the pair when he finally stopped. Karen felt rage take over her body, and before she could think to control her actions she slapped hm across the face. She immediately moved closer to Derek, who instinctively stepped in front of Karen.

"What are you doing here with her Dev?" She asked in a low rage filled tone.

"I ought to be asking the same of you. You break up with me and run off with your director." Dev smirked at Derek and gave him a once over as he spoke. He tried to ignore the sting of his cheek.

"Easy, this time I wont hesitate" Derek mumbled to the younger Englishman. He was intimidating even with a broken arm.

"What are you talking about Dev, he picked me up from the hospital, you know the hospital you didn't show up at." Karens words were scolding with anger.

"I showed up to the hospital Karen, I was forced away. Ask your boyfriend about that. Ivy explained how you'd been having an affair with Derek for weeks. It made perfect sense, you go from hating the man to running around town doing 'secret shows'. You can't help but smile when you talk about him. So I have decided to move on to bigger and better things." Dev responded with arrogance.

Karen tried to stand strong in his presence. She didn't want him to see any tears run down her cheeks it wasn't worth it. She opened her mouth to speak but

"I will tell you one thing you little twit. if I was an any type of relationship with Karen, she wouldn't stop to talk to the likes of you. You bloody idiot, I suggest you piss off. If you want a clunge, then I guess Ivy will be better for you. However Karen doesn't have the time nor the need to deal with you any longer, so bugger off you arse." Derek grabbed Karen by the small of her back and turned to walk off leaving Dev dumbfounded.

"Thanks, you didn't have to-" Karen said, being cut off mid sentence.

"I know I didn't Karen. I just don't trust him. I try not to get in the personal lives of my artist. But that man is no good. You deserve much better." His words lingered in the air for moments after he spoke.

Karen didn't know what would cause Derek to pick up on such characteristics in days that Karen hadn't in years. She followed Derek to the elevator and hung her head in silence, she began to cry no matter how hard she tried not too. Her tears were as stubborn as her mind was. She wanted to stop her mind from thinking of Dev but she couldn't. How could he be so stupid.

"Boys are stupid. And Dev is still a childish boy. You are better off without him." Derek rubbed Karens arm as he spoke. They walked down the hallway.

"That's creepy" she managed to smile through the tears.

"Yes it is, I wasn't going to bring it up." Derek smiled at her again. Twice in one day was extremely unusual. "You're just going to have to resist the urge to walk across the hall to my suite at night. I can't let you take advantage of me. But on the other hand." Derek laughed, he knew that wasn't what she was referring to.

"I meant the way you read me so well." Karen rolled her eyes at her cocky director.

"Well here is your key, love. I know you need to get some rest." Derek spoke softly. His kind words caressed Karens emotions.

"Thank you Derek, you don't know how grateful I am." Karen gave him a hug much to his surprise, and that of her own. She usually kept her distance from Derek. but how could she with him being so nice. She turned to walk into her suite.

"Karen..." He said as he softly grabbed her arm to turn her around. "If you need anything, I want you to call me...no matter what the time. I know this has to a terrifying experience for you. " He gave her a small piece of paper with a phone number written on it.

"I have your phone number." Karen smiled out of confusion as she accepted the paper.

"No one on this production or any production elsewhere has this number." Derek smiled mysteriously.

"Well I must be pretty special." she said reciprocating her smile.

"I just want you to know, that I am hear for you. I want to protect you as much as I can. it's going to be pretty hectic around here. And you will need a friend."

"a friend" Karen said in a weary tone. "You are going to be my friend?"

"I can be." He said simply.

Derek waited until Karen entered her room. Karen was smitten with the interaction they just had. She felt giddy inside. The feelings where amplified when she looked around her room. She loved the suite, it was far more elegant than she ever imagined. She thought the room she shared with the ensemble was nice, but thus was amazing. The room was beautiful with a spectacular view of the city. The entrance was adorn by modern artwork in the color of steel gray and burnt orange. The carpet was a neutral tan and plush to the fell. The suite began with a living area that had tan furniture that belonged in a luxury condo. The furniture appeared to be brand new, obviously the hotel was well taken care of. The full windows across the living room made the space airy and light. Karen walked through the living room and glance at the bathroom. It was elegant. Marble countertops and floors and full sized toiletries where a few of the amenities The giant glass shower was like another room in itself. Karen felt like she was in paradise. she continued passed the kitchen area to the bedroom, what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. The room was huge, and just as beautiful as the rest of the hotel, but that wasn't want paralyzed her in awe. Enormous vases of flowers were scattered across the room on the nightstand, floor and dresser. They were the most beautiful flowers she'd ever seen. she picked up the card on her Bed are began to cry as she read it.

**Karen we are so proud of you. You have had a positive effect on everyone in this production. We hope you get well soon, we can't wait to have our Marilyn back on stage with us. We are going to support you through everything. We are so glad you are ok. **It was signed by the cast and crew of bombshell. Karen had began to feel like she belonged with the group. And this cemented her place.

There was one more card on her bed, she couldn't imagine what it was. She picked it up expecting a picture from the cast. She was surprised by the card on the inside. It was a small card embossed with calla lilies and a silk ribbon. It was a beautiful card. On the inside the card was blank with a hand written message. **I don't know why, but you Ms. Cartwright make mme smile. I wouldn't know what to do If I lost that. Your Friend (wink) Derek. **

"Friend Huh?" Karen smiled as she fell back on the bed. she contemplated on the Irony that surrounded her relationship with Derek. Finally she fell asleep.


	9. Matinee

**This chapter is long, I wanted to dig into Karen and Derek. I hope you enjoy. Thansk to all the new followers I have. I love that you guys are enjoying my story. Please continue to comment, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

**Once again I don't own Smash!**

Karen woke up from her afternoon nap in a hurry. She knew that today was an off day for the production, and she would have to see and talk with a lot of people. She had only been asleep for twenty minutes thankfully. She went out of the bedroom and into the lavish bathroom. She wanted to take a shower desperately. Karen was always a perfectionist when it came to hygiene, and almost being killed wouldn't change that. To her looking low maintenance was one thing, but being low maintenance didn't exist. She looked at her self in the mirror for a long hard moment. She felt blessed to be alive. But she looked like crap. She hadn't showered in days. She could feel the hair on her legs starting to break the surface of her skin, and the taste in her mouth was appalling. This was not acceptable by any means. Karen was thankful that the group took time to unpack her bags, so everything she needed was in the bathroom. She grabbed her razor, body wash, loofah, and in shower moisturizer. Her beauty regimen was extensive. She placed all of her things in the shower caddy and turned the water on high. She peeled away the clothes that she had on the day she was named Marilyn, Blue yoga top, black yoga pants. Rebecca told Karen she couldn't live in yoga gear, but she was glad she ignored her advice that day. Karen stepped in to the shower, and place her head directly under the water. The initial shock of the water hitting her skin was pleasant to Karen. She sighed out of relief, but before she knew it, she was crying. Crying for everything that had taken place in her life. She felt out of control, and this is the one place she felt comfortable to release her emotions. She cried and screamed and fell to the shower fall. She liked to sit and let the water drops beat across her skin. This was one of the only ways she knew to control her rage, anger, and sadness. Karen vowed not to back to a dark and sad place. She had worked so hard to get out and stay out of that place. So she mustered up the strength to stand up and finish her shower. She scrubbed at her skin as if she was trying to erase any memory of Dev's touch. She didn't want to remember his touch, those hands, the same hands that were now touching Ivy. She rinsed away the soap, and with that the thought was gone. Karen got out of the shower trying to convey a knew attitude. She didn't understand Dev, she didn't understand their love. And with that thought she remember Derek, she remembered his last words to her before she performed _Don't Forget Me_. She was determined to find out what that meant, and why he said it. but for now she would just get dressed.

After putting on clothes and sitting on the bed for a while Karen decided to call Jessica, and see what plans they might have for the day. She tried, but no answer. So she dialed the other three members of her clan. There was no answer from Bobby, Sue or Dennis. Karen was sure that they had partied to late, and were resting up on their off day. But it would've been nice to talk to someone. Karen seemed to be going stir crazy in her room. She need to have human interaction, being alone ment that her thoughts had time to take over and control her emotional state. Karen often tried to remain positive, but now the pressures of life were rendering her hopeless. This was a feeling she didn't like. She thought about going to the hotel lobby, but didn't want to speak to any local news journalist about her near death experience, especially since she didn't remember it. She couldn't call her parents who were on a flight. Karen thought about calling one of her friends from home, but they were basically on a different planet. They worried about who married whom from high school. Karen had a much bigger plate, and a diverse repertoiire of gossip to indulge in. She knew that talking to other principals would help either. She need someone who cared about her. She needed to feel safe. Seemed like the only time she felt safe was around Derek. But she was too nervous to call Derek. She didn't want to come of the wrong way. She decided to send him a text message, after all he did give her the number.

**Hi Derek. Thanks for the card. Do you have time to talk? Karen**.

She looked at the message and decided not to send it. it sounded too needy. She didn't want to sound needy. She began to type again, and erased that message, and the next two. Final she decided to send a simple and straight forward message that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than what it was.

**Hi.**

Short and sweet. But even sending that made her nervous, what would he say? Would he think she was acting in a strange manner? He did text her the first day he met her, and she knew what his reasoning for texting was. She began to regret it, but was alarmed by the sound of her phone alerting her of a new message.

**How are you Ms. Cartwright? I was just thinking about you, and the show that is.**

He replied quicker than she thought. Her face lit up when she read the message. it didn't matter what content, Derek Wills was thinking of her.

**I am good. I feel much better now. I just haven't eaten in days lol :)**

Karen walked over to the window in anticipation of a new message from Derek. He didn't immediately respond which made her think she was too forward in texting him. As she set by the ledge of the window she continued to contemplate about Derek. It was hard to pinpoint his feelings towards her. On one hand he had been completely nice, protective and understanding. He even broke his arm trying to protect. But on the other hand, he did anything for his stars, even if it came to destroying relationships with girlfriends. How could she even indulge in fantasies of the director when she has seen his behavior towards Ivy. He cheated on Ivy himself. He treated her as if he had not affection for her during most rehearsals. Karen knew she couldn't handle that type of relationship. She couldn't handle nonchalant demeanor towards his love interest, nor his womanizing attitude. She couldn't believe that she wa sitting here thinking about Derek. It must have been the fact that he gave her the part. That's it she felt grateful.

Karen's thought s where thrown off by a knock on the door. She was hoping that it was Jessica. She missed her chorus friends. She was extremely happy to see them in the hospital when she woke up a second time. She skipped in a light-hearted way to the door. When she peaked through the whole she felt herself panic. Ii was Derek. She turned her back to the wall, and did a quick check of herself. Feeling presentable, she turned and opened the door.

"Miss Cartwright, are you ready to go?" Derek asked with a smug smirk across his face. Which was more than people usually got.

"Go where? I thought today was an off day." She stated as she cocked her head to the side. She was utterly confused.

"I need a new phone, none of my messages are going through. Nonetheless I am here to take you too lunch." His smile widen as he watched Karens reaction.

"Perfect, because I am starving." No matter what she couldn't say no to Derek. Although she wasn't sure if this was lunch with her director or her friend. She walked out of the door.

"Are you forgetting something?" he looked her up nd down as he spoke.

"What?" She was too excited to leave with him to realize what she was missing.

"You might want to get shoes, I think that might be a requirement for where we are heading love." Derek said sarcastically. "Oh and while you are at it, you might want to grab your purse. You're paying!" he yelled as Karen walked through the suite to her room.

"A lady never pays Mr. Wills" She smiled at him passing by him through the door. His scent teased her nose as he passed by. That warm and intoxicating scent never ceased to entice Karen.

"Well, look who is a grown up now. Marilyn's doing good for you I see " He said walking behind her to the elevator.

"Where are we going to lunch, because I could definitely eat." She entered the elevator anticipating the hotel restaurant as the answer.

"Top of the Hub, darling. Best food this side of the state."

They rode in the elevator in silence. The only words were small directions from Derek '_after you', _and '_this way'. _It wasn't at all comfortable for Karen. She didn't know what to say, or how to say it. She had a ton of questions to ask him. But now did not seem the appropriate time. Derek hailed a cab, and they were at the restaurant within minutes.

The restaurant sat high above the city of boston. It was busy and bustling. Rightfully so, it was rated as the number one spot in boston for a reason. A young hostess sat them at a table in the corner where two room length windows ran perpendicular to each other. It was perfect. Something Karen had never experienced before, and she was here with Derek. Suddenly Karen remembered part of her dream which was also becoming quite fuzzy to her. She remembered Dev wanted to meet at the Top of the Hub, but that restaurant was nothing like this. She was glad.

"I will have a scotch on the rocks." Derek said to the tall male waiter as he inquired about drink orders.

"I will have a Sprite please," Karen thought her decision might seem juvenile to the director. But on the contrary, it intrigued him.

"Sprite, I think I will have one of those as well." Derek said matter of factly to the young man taking their order.

"I haven't had a spite in years." Derek exclaimed directing his attention back to Karen.

"It's my favorite", she gazed over her menu as she spoke.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" She asked him breaking the momentary silence. She didn't like the silence. She never did, that left room for thoughts, and interpretation.

"I am going to have the '_Prix-Fixe' _lunch dear. That hanger is a treat, not for the likes of missing. And you?" Derek seemed so relaxed as he spoke. Whenever Karen would meet with him he would have an agenda about the show. But it didn't seem like the case today.

"Well I am going to have the Mac n' Cheese" Karen placed down her menu with that decision.

"Mac n' cheese? Sprite? I am starting to think you are much younger than you lead on Ms. Cartwright." Derek said mocking her choices. Bt Karen didn't care.

"It's on the specialty menu, and for eighteen bucks, I bet it is delicious." Her tummy began to rumble.

The waiter came back to the table with drinks for the couple and took their order. Derek also placed an order for the _Chicken Lollipops _and _Fried Point Judith Calamari _. She was ecstatic that he made so many choices from the menu, she was hungry and wanted to taste everything.

"So how are you Karen?" Derek asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"I am adjusting, trying to at least. " The smile slowly faded away from her face. SHe look down in her lap. She had on Black pants, not jeans, and she was thankful for that. The T.O.T.H had a strict no jeans, sneakers policy. She never wore black pants.

"I can't imagine what you are going through. I knew that perv Ellis was always up to no good, but this was far beyond that." Derek Said. " I am glad you are okay. I must admit that I was frighten that night. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, I feel like I caused this.

"What? You couldn't control Ellis. He was just-...Crazy I guess." Karen still couldn't believe that Ellis was the one who harmed her, and Derek for that matter. He did look handsomely injured with his cast on.

"Ellis wanted Ivy to play Marilyn, because he'd seen her and she was 'amazing'" Derek said while making air quotes with his fingers. "But if I would have went with my bloody gut, she would've never been Marilyn in the first place." Derek looked out the window as he spoke. Karen could tell that he was emotional in his confession.

"You wanted me to be Marilyn? I was sure that after that night at your condo.." she stopped speaking as the waiter came to the table with appetizers that looked delicious. She couldn't wait to enjoy them. She picked up a lollipop and dipped it into the spicy shadong accompany sauce. It was delicious. her eyes rolled back in her head and fluttered with delight. She didn't notice, but Derek was enjoying watching her.

"So as I was saying. I wanted you to be Marilyn, I fought for it you know. But Tom insisted the part was for Ivy. If I had to direct, I had to give in. I knew from the beginning that the part wouldn't be yours no matter how hard I tried." Derek eyed the food as he talked, he longed to taste it, so he did.

"So sleeping with me...Sleeping with Ivy?" Karen needed an explanation.

"When I saw you I was intrigued, Never had I seen an audition take place in that fashion. Usually the girls were all dolled up, or this case playing Marilyn. They come in the room and they've done research on each of us, so they try to prove how much they know. Half the time you have to cut them off half way through their bloody introductions. But with you no flattery no bullshit, you let your talent do all the talking. Not to mention how amazingly beautiful you are. So yes I wanted to have you, It was an erroneous action on my part. Honestly I thought if I had you, you would stay around." Derek's were locked onto to hers. She could tell he was telling the truth. He was vulnerable at the moment.

"So you couldn't sleep with me, whom you wanted to have the part. And then slept with Ivy whom you didn't want to have the part. Tres Bizzare."She stated. She felt anger and confusion. Derek was a very complicated individual.

"I don't mean to offend." he stated, she nodded for him to continue. "Ivy was scared, she couldn't handle the part. So I gave her the attention of a director. The attention she would need to make it through the production".

"Why is it what everybody needs for the show. Do you ever have real relationships. You know, you broke her heart. Didn't that mean anything to you?" Karen was accusatory in her tone.

"Darling, I am a director. Most of the time I don't get done working until the wee hours of the morning when the only thing available to me are bints. Or whores as you might put it. So I have been known to indulge with beautiful Women who throw themselves at me. This time it just happened to nip me in the hind parts. Ivy and I had a mutual understanding. She knew exactly what she was getting into with me when she started. She flirted and batted her eyelids. For her it was about the part. She kept sleeping with me to keep the part. Besides show business is a lonely world." Derek was rambling on.

"It may have started out that way, but she was a mess Derek. I'd seen it myself." Karen argued in her defense.

"Peoples emotions do get caught in this type of thing. I developed a friendship with Ivy, but it all revolved around _Bombshell_. Nothing more nothing less. It was convenient. But I don't mean to sound so cold. I apologized to Ivy, and we have came to the conclusion that it was good while it lasted, but a last it's over." Derek sounded as if he wanted to end that conversation hours ago.

"I guess it's really none of my business anyway." Karen had to say that as a reminder to herself. Derek was being a gracious host, and a good friend. She couldn't trample all over him with her attitude about something that didn't involve her at all.

The young waiter returned and it couldn't have been at a better time. He placed the meals in front of them and asked if they needed anything else. The began to eat their food as he walked away. Quickly he returned with refills on the soda.

"So yesterday in the hospital, you said you mom died in a car accident?" Karen stated trying to change the subject.

"Um. Yes she did. She died in a car accident when I was New York visiting my father." Derek never lifted his eyes from his plate. But he wasn't eating either, just pushing the food around.

"I am really sorry for your lost. You must miss her everyday." Karen said trying to console him.

"I do, it has gotten better over the past twenty years. But I always think about her."

"Do you mind if I ask what she was like?" Karen pried, but she couldn't help it. Derek was often like a closed book.

"Her name was Elizabeth. She was a teacher and owned a dance studio back home. She was immensely beautiful, nurturing and understanding. She was quite the performer as well. She taught me everything I know about choreography. Sometimes I even integrate some of her eight counts into routines. "

"She sounds lovely." Karen said as she indulged in her Macaroni and Cheese.

"Enjoying that are we?" Derek said observing her savor the bite. "She was, quite the woman. I always feel guilty for leaving her behind." Derek was looking out of the window again.

"What happened?" Karen couldn't help herself.

"I came to New York to visit my father. He had been directing a play in the states. My mum never liked to travel, and decided she would stay home. She was seven months pregnant. So I left her, and headed for New York. Two days after I left, my mum ran out of crisps and headed to the store. it was raining. But I guess pregnancy cravings out rule weather. My mum never drove in the rain. My father or I did all of the driving for her. But we weren't there. She was turning left and a drunk truck drive rammed her car." A silent tear ran dow Derek's cheek. Karen reached across the table to wipe it from his eye.

"The worst part about it was when I got her my mom who was a faithful and happy wife was being betrayed by the likes of my father and his traveling wanker. I didn't speak to him for months." Derek turned cold. "Sorry to burden you dear girl. I've never told anyone about that last par." Derek's eyes finally lifted from his plate and he gave a half grin to Karen.

"I am sorry you had to go through that. And alone at that. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have someone to help me through my brothers death." Karen stated.

"You had a brother?" Derek asked, shocked by the disclosure.

"Yes, his name was Kameron. He came to New York to do Broadway five years ago. He was coming home from an audition for _A Bronx Tale, _when he was mugged and killed. "

"Kameron Wright, was your brother?" Derek asked astonished at the fact.

"Yes, how did you know?" Karen was confused and shocked by the question. "He used Wright as his stage name. Said Cartwright was to much like Iowa for him."

"I called to give him the part in that musical. His agent called me back a week later to tell me what happened. I felt awful." Derek reached his hand over the table and touched hers. She was surprised, pleasantly. "I am terribly sorry Karen." Derek spoke softly.

"Me too." she sighed as she spoke.

Karen had finally found something she had in common with her director besides the love of theater. She'd seen compassion and love in his eyes. two things she wasn't sure he was capable of. And she seen him cry. It wasn't a dramatic outburst, no a stream of tears. But he did cry. Karen was touched he let her see him like this. They sat in a less awkward silence now, both contemplating about the information they just shared. The waiter came over to collect the bill and the rather large tip Derek gave him. He thanked the couple for their generosity and was whisked off by the demands of another table Karen was all in all satisfied with her lunch. As she walked out of the restaurant she felt a little better about life. The conversation was tense, but it made her feel comfortable with how much she liked Derek.

"Back to the hotel now?" Karen asked as they climbed into the next cab.

"No love, I have one more place I would like to take you." Derek said with a mysteriously intriguing smile.

"Where would that be?" Karen inquired coyly.

"Whales" He simply stated.

Karen became anxious, was he taking her to England. How could he possibly get her there and back in time for tomorrows performace? Why would he take her to England anyway. This was big step. Derek gave the cabby an address and they head in the opposite direction of the hotel. Karen faced the window admiring the city as they drove through traffic. twenty minutes later they arrived at what appeared to be a docking station for boats. A large sign labeled the place as _Boston Harbour Cruises_. They walked through the gates where Derek had purchased tickets for a three hour tour. They going to see whales, literally.

"

So this is what you meant by Whales. Sneaky." Karen shoved his arm in a light headed manner.

"You thought I was taken you abroad?" Derek chuckled , knowing that is exactly what he wanted her to think,

"I have never been out in the ocean." Karen said excitedly.

"You went to Italy, and never once went in to the ocean?" Derek was being annoyingly smug.

"Yes, it was a chorale tour. No time for frolicking in the ocean." she began mocking his accent.

"Do I really sound like that? That is horrible." Derek laughed as we gestured for Karen to enter the ship. "We re going to stay on the lower deck. You'll love it down here."

The bottom of the boat was the most romantic section, not purposely. But the lighting was low the cushioned seats face the ocean, and you could see Whales jumping out of the water from them. She was amazed, couldn't believe that Derek of all people would take her here. Derek waited until they got settled, and the captain made announcements over the intercom before turning towards Karen. Karen was anxious about what Derek had to say, his eyes were full of inquisition.

"Are you nervous?" Derek asked?

"About being on the boat? No." Karen giggled.

"I meant about the show, about going back to New York and being on Broadway?" Derek spoke calmly as he looked at him.

"I am. Honestly, I am worried that I wont be able to live up to the hype you know. I know that Ivy can deliver, and I just-" Her words trailed off as she spoke.

"Karen. I have believed in you from the beginning. And my feelings have nothing but grown since." Derek place his hand on her knee while he spoke, which sent shivers up her spine.

"You really think I can do this?" Karen asked, sounding more like a little girl needing reassurance than a leading lady.

"I have so much faith in you Karen. I understand love. The fear can engulf you. But before you know it, you will being running through matinée's, performances, parties and award ceremonies. You are going to be a star." Derek was convincing in his words.

There it is again, he understands love.

"Thanks Derek. Knowing that a director of your caliber believes in me makes me feel like I can accomplish everything. I guess my résumé wont be so light now." She hadn't noticed his hand still resting on her leg.

They boat finally settled in the site for spotting whales. About five minutes of silence encompassed the two as they waited. And for every single second of the five minutes Derek's hand laid on her leg. It was a comfortable feeling for Karen. It didn't make her think he was making a move, nor did it feel unnatural. His finger gently ran up and down her thigh. It was nice, warm and tingle feeling she enjoyed. Suddenly the silence broke a baby Humpback whale surfaced with a magnificent jump and flutter of the tale. Right after the mother Humpback jumped out of the water. The host introduced them by name.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing. Did you see that?" Karen gasped taking in the moment. SHe turned to look at Derek and seen a smiling like a giddy little boy. Once he notice she was looking he closed his mouth and nodded to her question. They watched in awe, waiting for another majestic creature to appear from the surface.

"Derek," Karen said meekly. She was unsure of his reaction to her next question.

"Yes Ms. Cartwright.?" She secretly loved when he called her that.

"What did you mean when you said you understood love that night?" Karen regretted answering the question as soon as the words left her mouth. But it was done. She had asked that forbidden question.

"Aww. Yes that. I was waiting for that question." Derek leaned back in his chair crossing his broken and healthy arm across his chest. For a moment Karen seen a hint of nervousness in the director.

"I am sorry, It's just..I..I didn't know what that meant, or why you said it to me." Karen was also nervous. Her nerves were reflected in shudder of her words.

"It's fine, Darling. Better to state this now than later. Do you remember when I asked you to be the understudy for Marilyn?" he paused allowing Karen to nod. "Well I was incredibly hard on you, because I knew you had so much potential. But I found as I began to let up on you that you were an amazing young woman. Over the next few weeks leading up to previews something clicked. I didn't want you to think I was just a horrible director you couldn't wait to get away from." Derek seemed as if he was avoiding the question.

"Why does it matter what I think?" Karen asked amused by his answer.

"I don't know. It rarely matters what anyone thinks about me. But you are not the norm for a young starlet. You challenge me, you don't fawn all over me like most. You are not jaded by my reputation. It intrigues me really. How someone could be such a walking oxymoron." Derek looked deep into her eyes. And Karen knew this conversation was heading somewhere she wasn't quite ready for.

"On the surface you appear naive, green, and scared. But on the inside you are fierce, courageous and brave. Look, I know that I have ruined every chance of having some sort of relationship with you. But I told you that because I wanted you to know that I understand Love, I know how to Love, and I want to Love." Karen smiled at his words. she didn't know what to say.

So neither of them said a word. Just revelled in the moment. Knowing that Derek had feelings toward her made Karen smiled inside. She had the power to change her situation with him. And that made Karen scared. She had considered herself very old fashion when it came to men. She was the mouse in every situation. But she knew that she had to get Derek to make the first move, by make her feelings known.

They enjoyed the rest of the tour and spotter seven whales. After the tour they hailed a cab back to the hotel. Karen walked behind Derek and admired his walk confident and sexy. she giggled at the last thought. She never explored her sexuality. never confident enough to think of a man outside of Dev as sexy. The entered into the elevator, standing far enough from each other that an elephant could sit between them. she wondered what he was thinking at that moment. She wondered if he was feeling the tension he was. He had to feel it. He also had to feel the bond they had today, talking about lost loved ones, and relationships. Karen couldn't lie, she thought the fact of her and Derek becoming lovers was an interesting form of payback for Ivy and Dev. The elevator opened up onto their floor, and they stepped out in unison bumping into each other. They both smiled. As they walked down to the hallway Karen had made a decision.

"It's not necessarily true you know." Kare said stopping in between their two suites.

"And what's that darling?" Derek said with a toothy grin.

"You didn't ruin your chances,"Karen said as she smiled at Derek and turned to enter her room.

"Goodnight Ms. Cartwright." He said with the biggest smile she'd ever seen on her face.

"Goodnight Mr. Wills". She smiled as he walked in and shut the door behind her.

When Karen turned on the light in her room she jump backed and screamed at what she saw.


	10. Curtains

**(A/N): Thank you for all the reviews, I hope you continue to enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own smash, nor any of the characters portryaed in this story. **

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic material.**

The scream Karen let slip from her lips was small, but her heart sank as her eyes examined the room. everything in her possession in Boston was tossed around her room in a frenzy. Was she being robbed? Was the robber still in her room? Just as she turned to exit the room and run to the nearest safety net she spotted something odd. Dev's suit coat hanging over the kitchen counter. A sense of relief came over Karen. Even though Dev was the last person she wished to see at this moment, she'd prefer him over a burglar.

"Dev" She called out tentatively as she walked towards the bedroom of her suite.

He didn't answer. She didn't know if was trying to surprise her, or maybe he just didn't hear her. She opened the door to the bedroom, and was frozen in shock. Dev's body laid on the bed, he looked peaceful. In his arm he cradled an envelope adorned with Karens name. If it wasn't for the pool of blood beneath his head, she would have had no idea, he was gone. Shivers of pain and panic attacked Karens body. She couldn't move, barely breathe as she stared at the man she'd loved for so long in disbelief. Tears of dread and horror streamed down her cheeks.

"Dev, Dev, No...no...Dev, wake up Dev, please Dev, Dev it's me just...pl-pl-p-please wake up" She cried out nearly hyperventilating. She was hovering over him in the bed.

It was too late. She checked his pulse, but he was far gone. Gone from the love they once shared, and the hatred that now burdened their hearts. Karen was unsure of what to do. Her mind was blank and her heart full of guilt. She thought to scream out for help, but she couldn't.

"Oh Dev, no...why Dev...Dev, please, This isn't real, this isn't real...it can't be real...no damn it Dev...Dev" She began to shake him hysterically. Her hands covered in the blood that was escaping the hole in the side of his head.

She searched for her phone and dialed 9-1-1 to alert authorities. She looked back at Dev's cold lonely body on the bed, and hesitantly snatched the envelope away from his arm. She wasn't sure if she wanted to read, or burn the letter. But she decided to open slowly, contents being unbeknownst to her. She lifted the flap to the hotel envelope and sat down on the floor of the suite bedroom. Tears were flowing from her eyes like a busted faucet. But she was dying to know why. She took out a four page letter and began to read.

_My Dearest Karen,_

_I apologize for all the pain that I have caused you in the recent times. It is with a saddened and heavy heart I leave you. No more do I wish to cause you pain. Because each time I make you shed a tear, I am ripping away a piece of my soul. I wish not to steal your happiness anymore. I want you to soar like the bluejay you were meant to be. _

The letter went on to describe his indisgression with Ivy and Rj, and how sorry he was. It also described his deep angst toward her relationship Derek.

_I know now that I will never be able to compete with Derek. The way you talk about him, the way you light up when he is around lets me know that who you were meant to be. It pains me so much to know that I have lost you, to someone before I even had the chance to fight. You were smitten with him from day one...I was left to be a lonely and angry man. I tried so hard to make you happy Karen. But I always knew I couldn't be the man you needed. I couldn't be Derek._

Dev continued on with his last wishes for Karens happiness and forgiveness bedding farewell as he ventured forth into a new life and world. As Karen finished reading the four page letter written to her she felt sick to her stomach. She curled up into a ball on the floor and remained there until she heard a knock from the authorities. She managed to pull her body up from the floor and stumble towards the door.

"Ma'am we got a report of a suicide here." The detective stepped in to the room. As Karen pointed the team of police, and examiner towards the bedroom.

"I'm detective Lawrence and this is my partner Detective Diaz." The tall older gentleman motioned towards the petit and beautiful woman standing next to him.

"Karen" was all she could make out between sobs. she was staring in to nothingness.

"We'll try to get this over as quick as possible, Is there someone we can call for you?" Detective Lawrence asked in a consoling tone.

"No, I just...I" She began crying again.

"Let's just have a seat and talk about what happened" Det. Diaz said as she laid a hand on the young tall woman. They sat in the seats of the living room as two police officers and a medical examiner taped off the scene and started working on the case.

"Can you tell us what happened Karen?" Detective Lawrence inquired slowly.

"I was coming in from an outing with my director...When I got back the room was trashed. I started to run out of the room, but I seen Dev's jacket. I-I- walked into the room, and there he was...dead...he's dead...and it's all my fault. " Karen dropped her head into her hands.

"Was there anyone who wanted to hurt, any reason he would have killed himself?" The female detective asked.

"No one would ever hurt Dev. We had been arguing lately, he cheated on me...But I never...I didn't know...I...just can't believe he did this. He wrote me a letter," Karen's head was spinning in disbelief.

"We are going to need that letter, and to speak with your director. Does he have any family that can claim his body?" Detective Diaz was firm and direct an exact counterpart of her kind and endearing partner.

The detectives canvassed the hotel suite and talked with the medical examiner. It took three hours to complete the initial investigation and have the body removed. They ruled the death a suicide and presented Karen with a card and case number. She informed them she was a resident of New York, and wouldn't be in town long. However they insured her that wouldn't be a problem. The evidence in the room, site of the head wound, and surveillance camera all agreed with Karen's versions of events. The police left the scene as quick and thorough as they came.

Karen's mind was racing. Thankfully, no one had come to her suite and witnessed the horrid scene. She couldn't believe that Derek hadn't heard all the commotion. She longed for him to be there. But suddenly her mind was plagued with the words in Dev's letter. Her emotions and feelings for Derek are what got her in this position in the first place. She couldn't possibly continue falling for Derek. She couldn't pursue a relationship with him. To hell with Marilyn, and Derek. She just couldn't do it anymore.

Karen piled all of her clothes into her suitcase and duffel bag and ran out of the room. She would call Eileen first thing in the morning, but right now she had to get out of Boston. This town was ruining her life. Broadway was ruining her life. She made her way to the train station and a brought a ticket back to New York faster than she'd thought possible. All the while she was haunted by the vision of Dev lying in her bed. Why did he have to do that to her. Even in his death he'd left her broken hearted and selfishly so.

Karen mindlessly boarded a midnight train, and headed home to New York. She didn't realize until she was on the front steps of her apartment that she couldn't go in. This was the home that her and Dev created together, her safe haven, her love nest. And now the man that helped her build up her life in New York was gone, and the pain was eating away at her. She looked around as if Dev would appear, walk up smiling, and carry her off into happily ever after. But he would never come back for her. He was gone. Karen cried and sobbed, she struggled to breath and felt her chest caving in. Why couldn't this be her dream life, not reality. Why couldn't the last sixth months be a dream. She didn't understand Dev's actions, she wished she could take back the last few months. But she couldn't.

She walked up the steps and braved her apartment as best she could. She dug her phone out of her pocket. She dialed the only number she could think of.

"Mom." Karen said nearly inaudible.

"Karen, honey what's wrong? Did you get into another accident? DId someone hurt you?...Roger, Roger wake up it's Karen, something's wrong."

"Mom...Dev, he-"

"Did he attack you Karen?" Roger Cartwright cut in.

"No mom, He killed himself in my hotel room last night. He said it's not my fault we weren't working mom. But I feel like it is, Like it's my fault he is dead" Karen was screaming through the phone as she fell on her couch and cried.

Her parents tried to console her, but no words would work. She was numb to the world, numb to every word that exited their lips. She couldn't even hear what they were saying. They didn't know what she ws going through. They couldn't understand. They wanted to convince her to come home. Insist that she leave that dangerous city.

She didn't know what to do, or how she could do it. She was stuck.

**Please review. Let me know what you think. Did you like it, love it, hate. Please advise! Thank you so much!**


	11. Intermission

"That's great. We'll call that a day guys." Derek said in a nonchalant tone, barely looking up from his Mac Book laptop. "Be here tonight, by 6pm. Linda will directing in my absence." Derek announced which shocked the entire cast. Derek had never been known to miss a day of a production.

"Derek, a word please" Eileen was hovering his shoulder.

He didn't even seem to notice her arrival, how ever he willfully obliged and followed her mindlessly to the lobby.

"Have you heard anything?" Derek asked with a glint of hope behind his grimace.

"No, but Derek we have a show to worry about. I'm sure Karen is fine. Her agent said she would be in touch by rehearsals in New York. Right now we need to talk about Ivy. Her rehearsal was noticeably off. She was missing steps and out of tune. And you didn't say a word Derek. You need to start focusing on _Bombshell _and less on Karen." Eileen's smile remained plastered across her face as she spoke direct.

"Eileen, I just, It's been three days, no one has seen nor heard from Karen." Derek was uncharacteristically worried. "For the last time what in bloody hell is going on here?" anger over took his town and all sense of his being.

"I can't say Derek. All I can tell you is that she is fine. Now you need to be here tonight and make sure everything goes the way it needs too."

"I can't promise you that Eileen. Once I find her, I'll be here. " Derek turned to walk away.

"Damn it Derek. You listen to me. This is my production, and I can't have you frolicking around the country looking for a young woman who doesn't want to be found. You-" Eileen paused mid sentence the expression on her face dropping. Suddenly the corners of her lips turned up "You didn't!"

"I beg your pardon?" Derek was good at ignoring the obvious.

"Oh don't play coy with me Derek. I've known you for far too long. You've slept with her? I can't believe this Derek. You have something to do with this mess don't you. Derek this is not acceptable!" she stressed the words as if she knew they would fall on deaf ears.

"Oh give me a break Eileen. I haven't shagged the girl. I wont break your star. We are just, well. We are friends" Derek held back his last sentence.

Eileen could help but let out a hefty laugh. The live of the laugh was short-lived. "Derek you are incapable of having young attractive female friends. Don't play games." she hissed at him.

"The what are we love?" he grinned knowingly annoying the older producer.

"I'm your friend Derek, but that wont stop me from getting rid of you if you screw up this production." She was serious and her face matched the tone of her words.

"Eileen, you know the worth of this production. You've said it yourself Ivy is a girl who can carry it, and she will. Tom and Julia have written a phenomenal show, and tonight's preview will showcase it. I am going back to the city, and I will be back first thing tomorrow. We've only got one more week." And with that Derek was off.

Returning to the city was an uneventful task to say the least. Derek was used to running in at out-of-town at the beckoning call of a new opportunity. But he wasn't too familiar with leaving a show to chase a star, not just a star a woman. Derek tried to think why Karen would just run away from all of her dreams. He scraped each crevice of his brain trying to remember if he said or did something wrong. But he was sure he hadn't. Karen had seemed so comfortable with him on there outing. Why would she just leave town?

Derek pondered with every inch of his brain as rode in the back of what had to be New Yorks smelliest taxi. In fact the smell was so revolting, he gaged upon entrance. Usually he would refuse to ride in something so substandard, but he was in such a hurry to get to Karen's apartment that he tolerated the ruthless ride. The cabby drove like most cabby's in New York, fast and furious. He screamed at traffic and bent corners extremely sharp. But for a $10.00 fair what could he expect. The drive from his place to hers was seven minutes. He recalled from his last visit when she opened the door prancing around in modest lingerie. Quickly he shook the thought from his head and paid the driver of the car. He didn't ask him to wait knowing that this would be a long visit.

Derek ran out the car and up to the stoop that stood as an entry way to her building. He scanned the directory on the side to make ure he remembered the right apartment. Up the stairs he went with such haste that he would be sure to knock down anyone in his path. When he got to her apartment the door was slightly cracked. He knocked on the frame to be polite, but when he didn't receive an answer he hoped that she wouldn't be too upset with him barging in. And so he entered the premises and shocked by the condition of the apartment. It was completely empty. The hollow apartment which once hosted the young star was a ghost town. Not a single dish, picture, nor light remained in the vacant apartment.

_Oh bloody hell! Where could she be?_

Derek went into the bedroom to make sure he wasn't being deceived. But the room was a vacant as the rest of the apartment. He shook his head in disbelief. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and placed it in his broken began scrolling through contacts. He ran his free hand through his salt and pepper hair. He hadn't slept in days worrying about Karen. He knew her phone was disconnected but searched desperately for anything. Suddenly he remembered, He had the Cartwright residence phone number. He searched for the phone and called her parents secretly wishing Karen would answer the phone. He wanted her to be safe visiting home in Iowa. His wish would not be granted as Roger Cartwright picked up the other line.

"Hello." he sounded as if he was expecting a call..

"Hello, Mr. Cartwright this is Derek Wills, Karens director."

"Derek, of course I know who you are. Is everything Ok? Did something happen to Karen?" he asked in a gasp trying to stay calm in front of his wife.

"Well sir, I was hoping you could be of some assistance in that department. We haven't seen Karen in three days. Her phone is disconnected." Derek tried to allow only his professional concerns sound.

"We've barely walked to her since the incident." Roger stated sounding more relaxed than before.

"You haven't talked to her since the hospital?" Derek questioned wondering how that could be possible.

"No, since Dev...Since...the suicide." Roger was saddened by the death of a man he once cared for like a son.

"Suicide? What in Gods name?" Derek was utterly confused.

"You didn't know about the Suicide? Dev killed himself in Karens hotel room before she left boston." Roger was certain she had to tell someone.

"I had no idea, seems no one sought fit to tell me. I'm in New York in her apartment, and everything is gone. Do you know where she is staying. I need...We need to talk to her about the show." Derek responded attempting to sound professional once again.

"I'm not sure, but she is working at the café, I've got the number if you want to call. It's (212) 777-1447" Roger was forthcoming with the information. He liked Derek.

"Great. Thank you Roger." Derek said hanging up the phone as fast as he could.

A sense of relief filled Derek as he realized Karen probably wasn't any danger, and that she didn't leave because of his actions. But he was immediately taken over by feelings of rage and confusion. No one tole him about the incident. He wondered why Karen didnt seek him out. The poor girl was probably suffering and feeling guilt over the entire situation. Derek couldn't believe that the little prick she called a boyfriend put her through that much pain. He was truly a selfish and controlling animal. Derek typed the number in his phone's google search bar. He didn't want to tip Karen off that he was coming, for fear that she might leave. _Cafe Orlin _he recalled her saying she worked in a café, and now he knew exactly where to look for her. He exited her apartment at a quicker pace than he had entered.

The ride to the cafe was a little longer than Derek expected, but with midday traffic, there was nothing he could do. He was somewhat satisfied that the ride was more pleasant than his last. The cab was clean, and the driver a very cautious older man. Derek kept looking down at his arm. It was if the brace supporting his broken bone disgusted him. And as soon as the thought crossed his mind, it was gone, along with his brace. Derek really was stubborn, and no brace would hold him back for long.

Before he knew it he was at the cafe. It was just after the lunch time rush, so he was sure Karen would have time to talk. He glanced at his reflection in the window, an rubbed his hands against his casual wear. He was wearing blue jeans, with a loose fitting denim shirt. Not his usual dark director sweats, which were quite comfortable. As he finished his look over, he spotter her. He didn't want to alarm her so he turned his head the other way as if looking at something interesting across the street, and made his way into the cafe.

Derek walked straight over to Karen before she could even turn around to spot him. He took in her essence, pure and bewildered at the same time. He noticed her curved in her uniform, they distracted him from his original mission.

"This time you were a lot cleverer, you must not have wanted anyone to find you." Derek smirked.

"Derek! What are you doing here?" Karen was she was shocked, and busted.

"Can I have a word with you love?" he pleaded with his eyes, but reverted to using his director voice.

"I have a lot of work to get done." she said timidly avoiding eye contact.

"it'll only be a moment. I'll even tip you." He chuckled as she reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Karen led him to a tree right in front of the restaurant. She often came out here for breaks to people watch, one of her favorite activities in the big city.

"Well you've found me Mr. Wills" 'she stated with a half-smile.

"Indeed I did. I was worried, about you." he sweetened his voice to tone he only used with people he cared about. Karen noticed the change.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to stay busy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Derek. " Karen felt a tear stream down her cheek but quickly wiped it away and smiled.

"Don't be, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. The rest we can talk about another time." he stated.

"I only have a few minutes before I have to go back." She reminded him.

"Well than I guess I better get going. I am going back to Boston in the morning. Can I see you tonight?" he was hesitant in asking.

"Yes. That would make me happy." Karen smiled and her eyes lit up as she took in every action and word of the director. She liked him so much, even though she hated herself for linking him that much right now. "You can put back on our brace too, unless you want to be permanently crippled." She added in noticing his arm wasn't protected anymore.

"Of course, well then I will pick you up?" He inquired, the hidden question being where was she staying.

"I'll meet you at your place." Karen said as he got up to walk off.

"Derek?" she said softly. he turned around meeting her eyes "Where is my tip?" she continued.

He walked back and place a kiss of her forehead. "Come back to _Bombshell_ and you wont need one." he whispered and turned to walk off. He had a noticeable pep in his step.

Kare reveled in the moment pulling a stand of her hair behind her ear ans twisting it like a little girl. The she bounced back into the café. She didn't want anyone to find her, but she was glad he did. Derek was the one person she wanted to stay away from. But he was also the ne person who could put a smile on her face. Her feelings for Derek were growing, but murkier by the sudden death of Dev. Dev's reason for taking his own life were mind boggling to Karen. She didn't even know the extent of her feelings for Derek, and she definitely didn't know months ago as Dev refered to in his letter. Karens mind was racing so fast that she didn't even notice her manager trying to get her attention.

"Karen, Karen, Karen!" he was yelling, practically begging for a response from her.

"I'm sorry. I was-" she tried to explain.

"Karen you need to go home, right not." he demanded.

"Why? I was only outside for a few moments." she was confused by his statement.

"Karen you have picked up five eight-hour shifts in three days. You need to rest, plus I just came across this." he said spanning a newspaper across the nearest table. He pointed to the small obituary in the left hand corner with a picture of Dev. Karen wash shocked by the photo, she'd taken that picture of him. She couldn't move for a few seconds, and then she looked her young short manager in eyes, knowing he wouldn't change his mind not matter what she explained to him.

Karen was halfway to her hotel when she picked up her phone and thought about calling Derek. She had forgotten that she had disconnected the service. So she continued walking her thoughts consuming the last of her positive energy. Images of Dev were rolling across he brain, good and bad. It seemed as if they had spent so much time fighting in the Dev past months that she'd let herself forget about the good times. They had a lot of good times. But Karen was more so intrigued by his attitude towards Derek. How could Dev know she had feelings for Derek before she even knew? Suddenly the images of Dev arguing with Rebecca, and arguing with Derek were at the forefront of her brain. He had been so protective and possessive of Karen. How could someone so loving, be so dark and evil. Karen just couldn't understand.

She made her way to her hotel which wasn't the Ritz, but it would do the job. She need to find new place to stay. She could bear to stay in her apartment any longer. She moved all of her belongings that she need into the hotel, and sold the rest. She knew she would need the cash, and could always buy new things. Besides she couldn't imagine ever using most of it again. She couldn't sleep in a bed she once owned, that would be too surreal. She settled in her room and once again began to cry. Crying was a new found hobby of the young woman. She couldn't help it. Her once happy life was slipping away before her eyes, and she couldn't do anything about. Karen's life was far from perfect, but she tried to make the best of every situation. She had put just about every dollar she earned into acting classes, an agent, headshots, and high rent in New York to always here no. She didn't have enough experience. How could anyone expect her to have experience if they never gave her a chance. She loved working on _Bombshell _but was starting to wonder if it was worth the pain it caused her. her boyfriend cheated on her, she was humiliated by the ensemble, tortured by Ivy and the last straw was Dev suicide. The only good thing that came out of the situation was a new friendship with her clique and then there was Derek. Derek always been around. But never did Karen see him as more than an overbearing tyrannical work obsessed director. Now he was her only piece of sanity.

Karen got up to wash her face and shower. She scavenged through her bags to find clothes to wear. She wasn't sure if they would be staying in or going to dinner, so she picked a suitable outfit for either. Plus she wanted to look nice for Derek. So she grabbed a sunflower yellow sundress out of the bag. It had thick straps, sweetheart neckline and large white polka dots. She sat the dress out along with a pair of strappy shite sandals. After showering and getting ready for her meeting with Derek, she called her cell phone provider to reinstate her service. She wasn't ready to talk to anyone. But she wanted to call Derek and tell him she would be on her way. She had mixed emotions about going to see Derek. She remembered their day together, the day before Dev took his life. She remembered their conversation, the way his hand rubbed her leg and how he smiled at her. She was happy with him. After all he tried to save her from the disaster Ellis caused, and stayed in the hospital with her everyday until she woke up. He must have some genuine feelings for Karen. Which was also a fear of hers. He seemed to have genuine feelings for Ivy at one point too. Maybe Karen could find a way to bring that to his attention without creating a problem.

As soon as she finished with the service provider she dialed Derek's number. He answered after two rings.

"Ms. Cartwright I was waiting for your call. I thought it would be a few hours before you got out. " Derek sounded presently surprised.

"They sent me home early. I can wait a few hours before I come over if you want." She silently hoped he said no.

"Yes, that will be great. If you want to make me go insane. You get over here now. And that is not a request love." he stated. She could hear his smile through the phone.

"Well good, because I am outside." She laughed, not realizing herself she had made it all the way to his place. The walk wasn't long, and talking to the agent on the phone occupied most of the time her thoughts didn't.

"Perfect, let yourself in." he hung up before she could say another word.

Within two minutes Karen was outside Derek's. Smoothed her dress and ran her fingers through her naturally curly hair. She hoped he'd like what he saw. She opened the door hoping to see Derek standing there, but he wasn't. His downstairs was huge, and open for the most part. She remember the first time she was in his apartment and tensed up as she looked around. She walked to couch where she once enticed Derek to the point of explosion. She ran her fingers along the arm of the couch recalling the night, his shirt, and an incredibly steamy version of happy birthday.

"That's my favorite couch" Derek said sarcastically.

Karen looked at the long lean figure coming down the stairs. He had clearly just got out of the shower. He had on a black v-neck t-shirt and black sweat pants. He looked amazing and so fit. She could see how the years of dancing had formed his body. Derek was extremely attractive.

"Really, why?" She smiled knowing the answer so well.

"Oh I think you know" he aid in a familiar tone, looking at her the way he did in her apartment. Examining her every curve. "You look terrific" he said as he made his way across the room and embraced her.

"Thanks," she let out in a shy tone.

"So love, are you hungry?" he asked.

"I could eat," she smiled as she watched his face light up with an idea.

"Great because I think we should cook." he smiled a wide and sly smile.

"Can you cook?" the words sounded foreign leaving her lips.

"Can you?" he shot back the question.

"I guess we'll see." Karen laughed.

She walked into the kitchen and started searching the cabinets looking for something they should create. She ws excited, Dev never wanted to cook with Karen. He believed that was a woman's job. She enjoyed cooking .

"What do you want to make?" She asked turning around to look at Derek who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Your the first woman who has ever prepared anything in my Kitchen. You're not shy about it are you?" he chuckled.

"You invited me in, so if you want to eat, you better get over her and help me out." Karen reciprocated his laugh and continued rifling through the cabinets.

"Yes Ma'am" Derek obliged. It was comical to Karen, he was being such a 'good boy'

She searched his fridge and found New York Strip steak.

"This will be perfect." She said pulling out the steaks and a cutting board.

"Yes this will be" he said in a sly and mysterious tone. Karen didn't pick up on his demeanor.

She started cutting onions on a cutting board, just the way she'd seen on television careful not to make her eyes water. Derek's apartment was like a supermarket. It contained everything she need to make a meal. She watched as Derek watched her, she felt shy and embarrassed for some reason. She began to blush.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked in a shy manner. She was giggling as she tied her hair into a bun.

"Well what do you suggest I do Ms. Cartwright." He said getting closer to her.

"How about you get out of my Kitchen!" she said tossing a glare at him.

"Your kitchen, huh? I like the sound of that." he smiled cunningly and grabbed an apple of the counter and took a bite never taking his eye away from Karen.

He walked up behind her as she was seasoning the meat, and put his hands on her hip. She turned towards him startled the same way she had been the night of her preview. She stared into his glass green eyes. His eyes were truly mesmerizing. She breathed in his breath, her chest heaving against his, their pelvis' nearly touching. And in that moment she felt her knees buckle a bit beneath her. She was shaking with anticipation. His grip was firm yet tender on her body. His thumbs traced the outline of her shape, and it felt amazing to her. He leaned in closer and Karen felt her heart skip a beat. He closed his eyes and kissed her.

To be continued exactly where left off.

Please review, let me know what you think (good or bad).


	12. Break a Leg

**(A/N) Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows. They make my day. I am so glad that you have come back to read my story. I hope you are enjoying. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own smash!**

Derek's lips were like soft pillows of cashmere brushing against Karen's and sending shivers down her spine. In that spilt second she felt every emotion transferring from Derek to her. She felt passion, caring, and maybe even love. The kiss was far more than anything she expected from Derek. The kiss was not at all lustful which was a pleasant surprise for the fragile young woman. On that very moment she felt everything that she had ever longed to feel. Every emotion that she could handle. And suddenly it was over. Derek pulled away and searched her eyes. She was at a lost for words.

"What was that for?" She said trying to mask all the feelings elicited by his kiss.

"I thought I saw sugar, on you lips." Derek chuckled, he was relaxed around Karen.

"Sugar? I haven't even used sugar." she smiled at his corny attempt at a joke.

"Well your lips tasted sweet. Nevertheless I am going to get out of this kitchen before I get in anymore trouble." Derek shook his head. Still holding Karen's waist and staring at her lovingly.

"I thought _we _were cooking" she said motioning between the two of them.

" Well love, that was before you told me to get out of your kitchen. " He smiled slyly and walked across his apartment to his living room.

"Ugh. That is very typical of a Director, boss people around but never do the hard work" Karen smiled as she yelled across the room trying to arouse a response from him.

"Just like a star to neglect to realize how much work it takes to direct someone" He just laughed back as the expression of confusion and defeat that ran across her face.

Her mind was racing as started to cook the food. Derek had kissed her! She didn't know if she should rejoice or head for the hills. Derek had been so charming and a complete gentleman. But she couldn't understand why. Was this truly how he wooed all of his stars. Was this the reason they fell so seamlessly for his charms. Karen tried to recall the behavior he exhibited with Ivy. He was endearing at times, and he kissed her on the cheeks. But that was really the only thing kind he did for her. They weren't seen frolicking in the halls, nor eating lunch together. And Ivy would have bragged all around town if he would have took her on a date. So could his interactions with Karen being a display of genuine feelings. And if they were, how would this changed the dynamic of their relationship. Derek was a serious older man, who might not enjoy the free spirited, fun-loving woman as much as he did Ivy. But then again she wasn't in a competition with Ivy. Ivy always made it seem that way, but they were too talented and beautiful woman. Their paths had crossed, and there was nothing they could do about it in this small world of Broadway, but that didn't meant they had to hate each other. Even though Ivy so clearly hated Karen. She looked over at Derek and was surprised to see him laughing at some video on his laptop. She thought for sure he would be buried up to his chin in notes about the production. However he was just relaxing, legs propped up on the table, laughing.

Within that hour Karen prepared a dinner for Derek. She poured her soul into that meal. Cooking was one of the one skills that she felt comfortable portraying to others. She sautéed a medley of vegetables in olive oil. She plated them along with the strip steaks and a serving a garlic mashed potatoes. She smiled at the two plates sitting on the table. She was so impressed with her spread that she took out her phone and snapped a picture.

"It really does look lovely." He whispered as he reached past her and grabbed a string bean out of the pan.

"Excuse you" she said swating at his hand .

"What? I thought you were cooking for taste, not for show" he dodged her second attempt to slap his wrist while grabbing another vegetable out of the pan.

"If you want to wash your hands we can eat." Karen was starving herself. She couldn't remember the last time she ate anything substantial. She hadn't been able to after Dev.

They began to eat their meal in a silence that was fairly akward. There was so much to be said, and Karen didn't know where to start.

"This is really good! You are an amazing cook." Derek had mumbled with a mouthful.

"Thanks, those are my talents cooking, and singing." she said delighted at the compliment.

"I'm sure those aren't your only talents love. We'll have plenty of time to discover the rest of them" he didn't realize how much his words implied until they feel from his lips.

"So why did you leave Boston?" The question was direct coming from Karen. "Why are you here Mr. Wills?" she said lacksidasically licking the potatoes from her fork.

"I could ask you the same love" Derek continued. "I was looking for my Marilyn." he laughed half lying. Him being away from the production had nothing to do with Marilyn or _Bombshell_.

"Oh," she replied meekly.

"So Ms. Cartwright, are you going to tell me why you fled the scene?" Derek was trying to pry an answer out of her. he spoke softly.

"I just needed to take care of a few things" she was speaking evasively.

"Karen," he paused staring deep into her eyes "I want you to trust me." he stated simply, more afraid that she would shut down.

"I...I do." Karen replied turning away from his gaze and staring at her plate.

"Well then, what's going on with you love?" he touched her hand to give her reassurance.

"The other day when we got back to the hotel, my room was completely trashed. And I was really freaked out. I started to leave, but I saw Dev's jacket on the table. I thought he was trying to apologize for his behavior, but he" her words started to trail off, her body was shaking.

"He took his life." Derek stated with a knowing look gracing his features.

"Yes, and he left me a suicide note saying that I had ruined his life. That my Broadway career and my feelings for you were ultimately his deciding factor." Karen was crying as she recalled the intimate details of that letter.

"Bloody Hell. What a prick, I can't believe he would do that to you." Derek was flushed and angry. If he could travel to the after life just to bring Dev back and kill him again he would. He took a moment to wipe her tears.

"He wasn't mean in the letter, he was very loving actually." she turned her head to the side and gazed at Derek taking in all of his emotions. "It's okay" she tried to break the tension.

"No it's not Karen. You don't get it do you? He left you with one last selfish act. You will have to live the rest of your life with that heartbreak, with that vision. And he wanted it that way." he was monotone as he spoke trying to conceal his growing outrage.

"I didn't think of it that way. That's a sick thing to do."

"Damn right it is. He killed himself in your hotel room, leaving you to clean up the mess. When is the last time your were able to get a nights sleep?" his eyebrows raised, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"I haven't" she exclaimed as realization dawned upon her.

"Exactly. He didn't want you to. That was his plan." Derek paused for a moment and softened his tone as he noticed the tears streaming steadily from her eyes. "Darling, I am so sorry." He kissed her cheek and helped her wipe her tears away.

Karen suddenly felt guilty about feeling so deeply for Derek. She looked at him and spoke directly. "Why are you being so nice to me Derek?" She asked intently.

" I like you" he simply stated,"but I think I have made that clear." he smiled, a wide and happy smile showcasing his beautifully white teeth.

"Why Derek, you don't know me. What makes me different than Ivy or Rebecca, or any of the women before them?" Karen shocked herself with her outburst of questioning.

He ran his hand through his head and exhaled with slight annoyance. "Oh bloody hell Karen! Wait, I deserve that. I have been quite promiscuous in my day. " he shot a glare towards Karen to see her reaction.

"but I have always been honest. And I am going to be honest with you Karen. I like you. I am not sure why, it coud be your beautiful smile, your incredible voice, your crazy sex appeal, or your silly personality. I can't put a finger on what it is...It's just you I guess. I can stop if you'd like, or at least I'll try. " he chuckled satisfied that he put a smile on the young womans face.

"Thanks. I really like you too. I just don't want to be hurt again." Karen was nervous and confident all in the same sentence.

"You will be darling. But that is the beauty of life. The bad days make the good ones that much better."

'Do you have any idea how not good you can be at convincing me?" Karen chuckled.

"Well love, I am a director, once you have reached me, I don't have to convince you, simply, direct." he fired his words as a retort to her comment earlier.

There was a brief moment of silence as Karen still rambled through thoughts in her head. She thought to ask Derek about Ivy. ABout his relationship with her, and how that might affect them. She didn't want to trigger an outrageous director spat. She also didn't want him to see her as a naive little girl. That is the last thing she wanted him to see her as. Karen chose to see the best in people. She believed people should behave in a certain way. That didn't make her dumb to the world. She thought about her brother's death and how she had a brief battle with depression. She didn't want to go through that again, which is why she remained so positive. Maybe she wouldn't ask Derek about Ivy.

"You want to know about my relationship with Ivy?" Derek's words cut through the silence.

"Only if you want to talk about it." Karen's mind danced trying to recall if she had said something out loud.

"Darling, I don't think you will be happy until we do. But, I don't want this to become a recurring topic of discussion." he was serious. " So what do you want to know?" he said crossing his arms over his chest as if to block himself from the ego blow he would receive.

"Are you still seeing her?" Karen had to asked.

"No." his answer was less than satisfactory for Karen.

"No, that's it? Why aren't you seeing her? And don't say 'it's because of you love' that would be so cliché" Karen gave a small smirk, but was serious about the context of her words.

"Karen, do you think I'd really say something that horrible? I work in the theater you know? Although that line may have worked. How bout it, its because of you love." he chuckled as she tried to stab his hand with her fork.

"Derek!" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok, here we go." sighing once again he looked out the corner of his eye. "I told you, it was strictly professional. When I want to see a woman, she'll know." his tone hinted towards his slight annoyance.

"I was just asking. I thought I should be aware if she had another reason to hate me." she stood up collecting both of their empty plates and took them to the sink.

"Someone is always going to hate you. That's the business we're in. You will never be able to stop someone from hating you, so why worry about it?" he met her at the sink.

"But Ivy-" she started.

"Ivy doesn't matter Karen. She will always be around, is that going to stop you from being Karen? No... Now would you like to talk about where you are taking me on our second date?" his eyes softened at the end of his sentence.

"When was our first date. And what gives you the impression that _i will be taking you_ on the second? " she was elated as she sat on his counter.

"I kissed you, which makes this a date." he cocked his head to the side and continued "Do you sit on every kitchen counter you come in contact with?"

"No, but you acknowledged that this was my kitchen. So I will sent on any counter I want. Anyways, I am old fashioned."

"So I'll have to wait three dates until sex?" he couldn't help but grin.

"No silly. It means you should take me on a real date. And you will have to wait a ot longer than that...That is if you make it that long." she winked at him as she hoped down to finish cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

"Oh I think I will. Thanks for dinner, I'll take care of desert." he sled his hand across the small of her back and strutted to the living room.

Karens palms started to sweat. She was nervous, and rightfully so. Being in her director's house after dark wasn't exactly professional. She watched as Derek made his way out of the kitchen, and onto his phone in the living room. Karen eyed him, his long, toned body and his brilliantly placed facial features. He was definitely a catch. She couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to be with him. She wanted to be taken down by Derek, but she didn't want to be considered slutty. She didn't want to be another notch in his belt. What a belt that must be. He must have explored the inner most parts of hundreds of women. What would make her any different. She'd known how to work her hips, tongue and other utensils of arousal, but what if she couldn't please him. Then she shook her head as if she could knock the thought right out of her ear, but it didn't work. She couldn't help think about the times they shared in the rehearsal studio dancing and touching. He's always said she was afraid. But the reality was she was attracted to him. Each touch made her tingle, and the sensation of the breath against her neck drove her crazy, so she avoided him. But now there was nothing in the way. There were no boyfriends, girlfriends, ,or studios full of people, just them.

"Karen are you coming in here?" he yelled across the room shattering her thought.

She walked over to the living and sat in the love seat nest to the couch.

"You can move closer love, I promise I wont jump your bones." he was so good at reading her thoughts it was scary. "Now about that dessert." he looked up at her eyes hungry. He reached into his pocket, and Karen felt her heart stop for a moment. She didn't know if he was being presumptuous and pulling out a condom. But she was shocked to see he pulled out two jolly ranchers. "here you go love." he smiled a devilish smile.

"This is your idea of dessert?" she snatched the jolly rancher out of his hand. "I like it!" she said expression changing to that of content.

"So what exactly is the plan going forward? I suppose you'd like to stay away from Boston." his speculation was accurate.

"I guess i just want to focus on getting an apartment. I could barely afford my half of the rent in my old apartment. Which is why I went back to the cafe." Karen's eye contact began to dwindle to a mere glance or two.

"Well I guess we will have to figure that out tomorrow morning, but I don't want you going back to some slum motel. You will sleep here tonight." Derek's tone held authority, Karen knew she couldn't deny him .

"but-" she tried to interject.

"You can sleep in my guess room. You'll be safe there." he yawned as he spoke.

"Better hit the hay, we'll be busy in the morning." Derek said as he leaned in and kissed Karen on the cheek. She shuddered at his touch.

she followed him up the stairs and towards the guest.

"Goodnight Derek" she whispered.

'Ms. Cartwright" he turned and vanished down the hall.

Karen was amazed by the guest bedroom, it was nothing like the rest of the house. Surely someone else had to design it. It was actually feminine. The covers were white with purple lilies and the room smelled of lavender. The bed was plush and had an abundance of different pillows covering the head of the bed. Karen dove into the bed and laughed.

After getting settled, Karen realized how lonely the room was. She didn't want to be alone. She wondered if Derek had ventured back down stairs to do work. Why didn't he want to stay up with her longer. They had so many things they could talk about. So many things Karen wanted to know. She decided to get up and tip toed through the hallway searching for Derek's room. he had a large apartment, which was odd because he was a bachelor. Karen stumbled in the dark down the hall when she ran right into his chest. It seemed that Derek was planted in the hallway. It startled Karen, and she let out a gasp.

"You scared the crap out of me." She said trying to gather her breath.

"I hope it's not on my carpet." he teased.

"Shut up Derek!" she pushed his shoulder and watched as he pretended to be hurt.

"I was coming to see if you wanted to sleep with me" they said in unison.

"No fair, I asked first." Karen said as she blushed. She was happy the dark hallway hid her cheeks.

"My bed is bigger, and I don't want you to be tempted." Derek said as he led her down the

hall towards his room.

Karen got into her directors bed, and laughed at the irony.

"Whats so funny Ms. Cartwright?" he inquired seriously .

"Nothing. It's just a few months ago you were dying to get me into your bed. And now here I am" she tucked herself under his blanket.

"Well then I guess the rules are right." Derek said as he slipped off his shirt. Karen felt her cheeks begin to heat up. His chest was covered in hair, and his body was screaming a manly and robust language calling for Karen to explore. She resisted.

"What rules?" she stated through a yawn.

"The rule says _I win_" Derek laid down in the bed careful not to touch Karen. She wanted him to.

"That's good I am going to have to use that." she said yawning again. The nights of not sleeping were catching up with her.

"But the rule says I win." he exclaimed.

"I know, I win." she said as she unexpectedly snuggled against her chest.

"Darling, what am I going to do with you?" he ran his fingers through her soft chestnut hair.

Derek's hand felt so good running through her hair. She felt so secure with him. There was a short silence and before she knew it she was sleep.

**I realize that most of my chapters in with Karen sleeping, sorry. it's the only way I can stop my self from writing more dialect because I love these characters. **

**But as always please review and follow my story if you are so inclined. Constructive criticism is welcome and much appreciated!**


	13. Lucky Number 13

**(A/N) Thank you for ready my story. I am so glad you decided to comeback for another chapter. I hope you enjoy. And thank you all for the continued reviews, follows, favorites! It means the world to me.**

"Oh bloody hell Eileen, this isn't my first go round as a director." Derek was trying to lower his volume and convey dominance at the same time . He walked towards the hallway careful not to wake Karen, but it was too late.

"Of course I will be back today, but this is highly unneccessary Eileen. " he paused, Karen could hear the venom of his words dripping onto the floor. The tension was so omnipresent that it made her uncomfortable.

"Yes, I am protecting her. You know better than anybody the media can be more than vicious, they will eat her up and dissolve her before she even knew what happened." Derek sighed, and Karen heard the conversation become muffled as he walked into another room. "I'll tell her myself. I don't care how bloody fantastic Ivy is...If she is leading this production, I won't stay on to hell with contracts Eileen. Now I will be back in Boston in a few hours, I would like to be privy to all future decisions. And yes Karen will be with me. Rehearsals will be at nine" He peeked back in the room and Karen closed her eyes tightly to insinuate being asleep.

"I am not a bloody child Eileen. Now you should know better than anyone that I am capable of making good choices. I chose you over Jerry because I trust you Eileen. Now I need you to trust me, and drop it. I am an adult whom can keep my private life and my business endeavors separate."

Karen wondered why Derek told Eileen she was coming back to Boston, she had no intentions of returning. She absolutely wasn't ready to go back on the stage. How could he even think of asking her back to Boston. She thought that he was really into her, seems as if he was only paying attention to her for the show. Big surprise there.

"Good morning love" Derek said strolling back into the room. He was completely dressed. He appeared to have been awake for hours.

"Save it Derek", she hissed at him with animosity.

"What's gotten into you?" Derek was confused. He tried to remain polite even though he was angered by his conversation with Eileen.

"This is why you came back, to make me go into the show. I thought you cared, but it was just you being the director." Karen huffed as she moved swiftly from the bed throwing her belongings into her shoulder bag.

"Karen, are you hearing yourself. I left the production in mayhem just so I could check on you. I would never leave a production to go star chasing. I make stars not chase them love." he paused realizing how forward he was being. " I came to New York for you. I care about you Karen. Is that so hard to believe?" he was furious, his voice rumbled with contempt.

"Yes it is. You get into my head, and you know it. You think you can whisper sweet nothings to me and I will do whatever your show needs." Karen yelled and she tried to shove past him through the door of his bedroom. He grabbed her wrist, and she resisted the struggle.

"Oh come on now Ms. Cartwright. Use your brain and think for once. I have been practically worshiping you for the past week. I am doing things with you that I have never done for anyone. I wouldn't even break my rules for the bloody Queen, and yet here we are in my apartment, and I'm falling for you. Still you think this is about some stupid production, which could quite frankly go one with any actress in New York and be successful. Mind it not as spectacular as it will be with you." the words sounded more like a lecture from an enraged father, than a confession.

She was at a lost for words. Flabbergasted. She didn't expect those four words to come out of Derek's mouth. And by the pale flushed look on his face, neither did he. His words designated within her brain. 'He was falling for her'? The fact that he had the capability of falling for anyone was astounding. Derek wouldn't fall if someone stuck a thousand banana peels in his path.

"Karen, I've spent the last thirty minutes on the phone fighting with the woman who controls all our jobs. For you. I know you don't want to go back to Boston. But we've been playing games. Investors are weary. They have yet to see the real Marilyn. Ivy's pill popping problem is affecting her performance. And we need to make a choice. Eileen wants to make Ivy the permanent Marilyn if you are not on that stage tomorrow night. So you tell me what you would like to do. Would you like to stay in New York crying foul play by your director, or come back to Boston with me?" He paused and looked deep into her eyes. She was scared. "Either decision you make will be okay with me." he attempted to reassure her by rubbing on her arm.

"Derek, I'm sorry." her eyes filled with tears held back only by her large batting eyelashes.

"Is that an apology for your large emotional break down, spiraling out of control and jumping to conclusions? Or sorry I can't go into the show." he smiled with his eyes, but kept a straight line with his mouth.

"Nope. I am sorry I tripped you." she smiled a cheerful smile. She observed Derek's obvious confusion.

"Excuse me?" he asked grinning himself. Her smile was contagious

"You said you were falling for me."she stated simply, trying to make light of the situation. She was perplexed by the situation with Derek. But the truth was she had to trust him. He had been the only one there for her in recent times. In reality Bombshell was her only chance at making something out of her current situation. She was single in Manhattan with a part time job waitressing and no apartment.

"I guess I will be back on the stage tomorrow. I have to got get my things from the hotel. Should I meet you back here?" she was frustrated by the proposition from Eileen. But she knew she could trust Derek.

"No time, we will go together. We are going to fly to Boston, and go straight to the theater. Today is going to be excruciatingly long." he said as he turned towards the door. "We'll have to grab breakfast on the way." Derek was back in director mode.

Two cups of coffee, two Bagels, two bathroom trips and four kissed on the cheek and they were back in Boston. The morning had a steady flow. They walked into the lobby of the theater, and Karen stopped in her tracks. She prepared herself for the stares, questions and gossip that was sure to surround her. She looked at Derek with big brown pitiful eyes.

"You okay love?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, yeah." she lied. But she didn't want to sound like baby, so she sucked it up and walked in to theater. Derek hustled to his usual table to talk with Linda. rehearsal didn't start for 10 minutes.

"Oh my gosh! Iowa! where the hell have you been!" Bobby said in a mirthful tone. he ran towards the door. With the rest of the four amigos at his side.

"Hi Guys" Karen said giving them all hugs. "I missed you guys".

"Hmmm...you disappeared, Derek disappeared, and now you're back...and so is he" Bobby eyed the statuesque woman standing in front of him. "Hey girl hey, how was it?" he said jokingly.

"You're sleeping with him!" Dennis quipped.

"Oh my goodness. Shut up you animals. You know what she is going through and you can only talk about sex?" Jessica shoved the boys and grabbed Karen by the arm. "Are you okay hun. We heard about what happened. I am so sorry" Jessica was sincere.

"Yeah we are all sorry, Karen. We understand how crazy these past weeks have been for you. We are here for you if you need anything." Sue spoke endearinlyg and held Karen's hand as she spoke.

'Thanks guys. I really needed to hear that. We should get lunch after rehearsal. I feel like I haven't seen you guys in years." she fought back tears. Seems as if she became extra sensitive lately.

"Oh my God. You are rehearsing?" Bobby said so fast she almost couldn't understand him.

The group gasped in unison Sue, Dennis, Jessica and Booby gave telling looks.

"You are going on tonight aren't you!" Jessica squealed.

"Yeah, I have to." Karen replied.

"This is going to be great." Bobby said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Bobby. You are going to be great hun. You were amazing last week!" Jessica cut in.

"I'm just saying Karen, you've been M.I.A for a while, plus Ivy is going to have a bitch fit." Bobby was accurate. And Karen hated him for it.

"Well that's her problem." Karen was snide in her comment.

"Meow! The gloves are coming off and the claws are coming out" Dennis chimed in.

Before anyone could think of a response a large familiar voice came bellowing through the theater.

"Listen up everyone. We are about to get started. As you may know, Ms. Karen Cartwright has decided to join us today as Marilyn. " he paused for her introduction and the theater filled with applause. "So we are going to take a look at _Let Me Be Your Star. _Please let me be your happy director today, which means get it right the first time. Also as you may have expected, today will be a long rehearsal." Derek was oddly cheerful today.

Ivy's face turned a pale green as Derek announced Karens return. Karen watched as she began to cringe, ringing the strap of her purse. Ivy stood up with as much dignity and class as possible and headed for the door. Sam ran after her. Karen felt a slight push of guilt inside. But she didn't have time to worry about Ivy. Why should she? Ivy never cared about her.

"I told you Iowa, go out of town, and all hell breaks loose. On the bright side, you'll be so busy with production, you wont mind." Bobby said as he stood up making his way to the stage.

"He's never been good at sentiments Karen, that is his way of saying he cares about you." Jessica also got up as she was speaking, pulling Karen with her. "We all care about you Karen."

"Where Ms. Cartwright? I need her, _Now!" _Derek's deep british accent boomed from the stage and echoed through the theater.

The beginning of rehearsal was grueling. Karen had to make her body remember the moves she needed to perform. SHe need to embody Marilyn, which was a tough task. She was nervous. Ivy made a breath taking Marilyn Monroe. But Derek believed in her, and that made a world of difference. She looked in his eyes each time he yelled at her, and seen a glint of happiness hidden behind his dark facade. She remembered the preview that she witnessed Ivy perform. And while she didn't want to imitate her, she knew she had the sexy part down. So she giggled more with the lines and cooed longer. She played the sex, as Derek would put it. And for the most part it worked. Derek moved her to her mark a few times, and corrected last minute changes that she hadn't been available for. She was good. Her dancing was spot on, and everybody noticed. That was the one thing that didn't need any improvements. They made it to the intermission, and Linda called lunch.

Karen looked around for Derek, but she didn't see him. She was worried, maybe he didn't think so highly of her performance. Maybe she really was off. It had been a week since she was on the stage. Then she stopped to think. This week had been like an eternity. She tried not to think of things thus far, to her success and detriment. But if heartbreak improved performances, she should have the best performance of them all.

"Come on Iowa, we don't all starve ourselves like you." Bobby teased.

She had completely forgotten about lunch with them. She just wanted to see Derek, but she smiled and said "I eat plenty Bobby, I'll show you when you buy my lunch".

"I'm not feeding your fat ass, literally you butt is growing, has someone been in there?" he tilted his head to side to emphasize his line of sight.

"Bobby!" Jessica gasped joining the two.

"What, I'm just saying, If i were straight, I would so-" bobby was cut off by an eager voice.

"Ms. Cartwright they need to see you in the office.' Linda caught her just in time.

"I will catch up with you guys later." Karen passed a lingering look of sorrow to her cast mates.

Linda led Karen down the hall to Eileen's makeshift office. It was in a small conference room towards the entrance of the theater. Karen was anxious due to the conversation she overheard with Derek and Eileen this morning. Her brow began to furrow before she entered the room. She heard tense whispers she couldn't make out. She knocked softly on the door, as if they weren't expecting her.

"Karen, it's good to see you" Tom smiled as he let her in the room. He wasn't overtly friendly, he never was with Karen.

"Hi" she sounded nervous and her voice cracked as she spoke.

"We are so glad to have you back." Julia stood up and gave the young woman a hug.

Derek sat in the corner of the office, he didn't say anything to Karen just grinned.

"Karen, sweetie we're so glad you could join us." Eileen's voice was cheerful and dominate.

"Thanks for having me" Karen smiled. A smile as fake as everyone elses in the room.

"Well I just need to come out and say it. This production has been a disaster thus far. And we have a lot of work to do to get it out of a slump. This show is fantastic. The music, the lyrics, the direction is all magnificent." Eileen paused. Karen was mortified, they were firing her.

"What we are trying to save Karen, is we need to start thinking about the future and the talent." Eileen continued. "We need to know that you aren't going to crack anymore. You can't run off disappearing if we are going to make you our permanent Marilyn." Eileen smiled as she presented the news to Karen.

Karen turned to look as Julia and Tom who were both smiling. She knew that Tom and Ivy were best friends. He couldn't be happy about this decision. .

"Tom, Julia are you okay with this?" Karen asked before addressing Eileen's concerns.

"Of course we are honey." Julia smiled.

"Ivy was spectacular. But it turns out horrible human beings can make good decisions for theater." Tom snarled at Derek more than Karen.

"I'm so sorry for running off guys. I can do this" Karen said releasing tension from her body. She smiled.

"We know you can love." Derek smiled and stood up. He briskly fled the room.

Eileen placed a phone call to some investors that would be thrilled by the finalization. And Karen excused herself. She was full of joy, but wanted to relax before she had a meeting with center stage.

"Karen," Tom called down the hallway.

"Yes," she turned around to see Tom chasing her down with sheet music in his hands.

"We changed a lyric or two in _Don't Forget Me._" he said shoving the papers into her hand. "He fought tooth and nail for you. Probably the most civil thing I have seen him do in years." Tom smiled at her.

"Well thank you all. This production means everything to me." she smiled.

"I know. We all know. You are phenomenal, which is why I chose you too." Tom smiled. "See you after lunch Karen".

"See ya." she felt a surge of emotions knowing that Tom, whom never seemed to like her, wanted her to lead his musical.

Lunch flew past as well as rehearsal. It's almost like she never left Boston in the first place. She hit her marks, she nailed her lines, and her dancing was impeccable. But some how Karen's thoughts seemed to dwell on Ivy. Ivy, who had been mean and malicious. She felt her pain, the yearning for something, gaining it, and having it snatched away. It was a horrible thing to go through, and Karen should know. Karen sent Ivy a text message, despite the nagging of her left brain.

**Ivy...I hope that you are ok. Please don't take this out on yourself. You are phenomenal.**

The show was better than the first time. Each member was recharged by the appearance of Karen. She had a way of causing people to react in a positive manner. Each time she smiled at someone, they would catch it and pass it on. She was contagious, and it was refreshing in the world of Broadway. She received a standing ovation for her performance, and Derek couldn't be more proud.

After the show Karen joined the ensemble in the hotel bar for a drink. Which in the wake of her week she desperately needed. Turns out she needed six drinks. and by the time she consumed them all, she was totally uninhibited. She decided she wasn't going to wait on her suddenly coy director to make the first move.

**I want you! -Karen**

She got an instant reply from Derek, which surprised and amused her. She said good-bye to her group and stumbled towards the elevator

**And I you.- Derek**

**Well, what are you waiting for. -K**

**I'm waiting for you to be ready...you're not ready yet. D**

**Oh, well my feminine parts are telling me otherwise. And the large surprise I felt when you kissed me tells me you are ready too. So what are you waiting for?**

She laughed at the fact that she was being so forward. This was Derek she was talking to. Her wildly handsome 'friend, director, crush'.

**I am waiting for you to come up to the room, I have something for you. D**

She was annoyed that he was blowing her off. She could feel her insides practically burning with passion, and Derek was being a complete gentlemen.

**Open the door!-K**

"Are you drunk?" Derek said opening the door to his suite.

"No, I am Karen! Who's drunk? I am completely not sober" she smiled a goofy upbeat smile and walked into the room.

"Love, you are smashed" he chuckled at her. He was so cute. "I had your stuff moved to this room. albeit a little forward. I prefer if you stayed her with me. I will take the couch. I just can't bear you facing that suite again". Care was evident in his voice as he smiled.

In that moment Karen had an image of Dev lying on her hotel room bed flash across her mind. She shook her head to eliminate the horrible image.

"So you do want me?" She said walking to the sofa were Derek was seated. She straddled him. His eye's register shock, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Want you, I need you darling." His hands slipped to her waist. "But not now. As incredibly sexy as you are drunk" he started but was immediately cut-off.

"You would never take advantage of me...I've heard it all before. Why do men think that women lose their entire mind when drunk. Just because my reaction time is slow, and my body is hot and tingle doesn't mean that I can't make any decisions" she smiled slyly at the director as she started to kiss his neck.

Karen was intoxicated, and loving every minute of it. Nothing was in her way, but Derek. He wouldn't yield to her seduction, no matter what. And she wanted him. She wanted to feel him, taste him, sense his every being. Yet he wouldn't convey that her idea was brilliant. Instead he took the road less traveled, and said no. She braced herself for rejection by sliding off his lap, and noticeable erection, onto the couch. She folded her hands over her chest and pouted. It was her own little tantrum. She didn't know how much she was affecting the director.

"Let me give you something." he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box.

obviously too drunk for her own good Karen gasped.

_is he proposing?_

"Just open it love." he watched as she starred in awe, and horror. "Just open the box Karen, it's not a bloody engagement ring" he chuckled at his own ability to read her thoughts.

SHe opened the box and was perplexed by what she found inside. The box contained a single silver key.

"What is this?" she asked as her face lit up.

"You really are drunk love." taking the literal route of interpreting her sentence.

"I know what it is jerk. What I mean is, why are you giving me a key. What does it unlock?" she really was quite muddled by the eclectic gift.

"My heart" Derek laughed at himself as Karen punched him in the arm.

"You need a place to stay, and I have found you one. You'll get the rest of the surprise when we get back to the city. So don't lose it." he replied.

"What are you up to Mr. Wills? Do you treat all your stars this way?" she knew this would spark a reaction.

"I hate it when you call yourself that. You are so much more than that to me.  
You're my...You're Karen."

"My Karen...what a nice name...have I met her? Who is she? " She said as she twirled her head in a circle. She was beyond intoxicated.

"A woman, who I am interested in dating." He smiled.

"I see".

"Well maybe she wants to date you too." of course she did.

"When we go back to New York, she'll want to do more than date me." he was flirting with her.

Derek was mysteriously sexy and evasive, which was turning Karen on. She wasn't sure if it was the liquor or her own recent lack of sexual experience, but she had to have that man. And for some strange reason she wanted to say 'I love you". That definitely had to be the liquor. She had met this man a mere few months ago, but already she felt as if she knew him. As if he was an old childhood friend. That was comforting for her in her time of need. She couldn't contain herself. In an instant she was on top of him again, unbuttoning his pants and smiling at him as she prepared to please. And before he could protest her head was in his lap. She bobbed her hed up and down, fueled by the sounds of his pleasure. Within five minutes she made Derek curl his toes, pull gently at her hair, moan, tense up and suddenly release. She felt accomplished as she looked up and examined the look on Derek's face. She giggled watching the satisfaction and pure surprise dance across his expression.

"Oh, Karen I Lo-" his words were ended by the ringing of her phone. The name on the caller Id, Ivy Lynn.

**I think this might have been more of a filler chapter. But I hope you liked it. I couldn't be oto explicit and keep it rated T, hence the somewhat evasive ending. But anyways, please review my story! Thank you so much. **


	14. Exit Stage Left

**Thanks for coming back to read my story. I am so thankful for the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites. **

Karen's eyes widen as she realized who was on the other end of the phone. Derek tried to stop her from answering, longing to revel in all things Karen. But she couldn't help herself. She recalled the text message she sent Ivy that morning. Remembering how upset Ivy looked as she ran out, reject pushing tears towards the surface. Karen was familiar with that taunting feeling of not being good enough. The close but no cigar notion, which drove young women into despair. Karen looked up with Derek as pitiful as she could, knowing that any interruption in their physical bliss would ruin the moment. But right now she couldn't concentrate.

"Hello?" Karen said tentatively . She suddenly felt guilty for being with Derek as Ivy was on the phone.

"Iow-Karen, I. Um I know this might sound awkward, but I need to talk to you." Ivy's voice was shaky.

"Now? It's not really a good time. What about tomorrow? I can meet you for breakfast." Karen was concerned, yet not eager to leave.

"Um, yeah sure. It's; just Tom and Sam think it's a good idea that we talk, before I go back to New York. Oh...and just so you are aware. I know you are with him right now." Ivy's voice suddenly turned cold.

"Who? Ivy, It's not, it's" Karen was searching for a way to divulge the situation delicately. She couldn't tell her that she had just performed an oral rendition of a Mozart masterpiece against his length. Nor did she feel that it was any of Ivy's business.

"Of course it is Karen. You are the new me. It won't be long before he has you convinced you're in a relationship. When in reality, it's just another way to control you. Imagine you, so young, naïve, green. He'll have his way with you and more. I bet you think you are in love with him." Ivy giggled as she spoke cheerfully. Ivy said all the wrong things with the brightest expression. She stuck a nerve with Karen.

"Fine Ivy. You want to meet, just tell me where." Karen was experiencing an anger that she thought she left behind in Iowa. A deep rooted anger ignited by the audacity of Ivy. She stood up a little off kilter. Peering around the room for her jacket and bag.

Derek was frowning as he watched her demeanor change. Karen flashed him a smile, which was more like a wince. She didn't want to alarm Derek. Nor did she want his involvement. This was between Ivy and she.

"Hmmm. Don't be mad Karen. I'm just trying to help. Before you can know what you bring to the party, you ought to know what type of party it is." Ivy was begining to slur her words as she spoke.

"Ivy, you're drunk." Karen ignored he repetitive metaphor. Ivy had always underestimated Karen. And Karen was sure now, more than ever that she knew what she brought to the party.

"Sure I am. Why wouldn't I be? I have nothing left to do. You took my part, you took my friends, and know you have my boyfr- Derek."

"I'll be waiting for you in the lobby." Karen said as she hung up on Ivy.

She turned to look at Derek who was fostering a returned erection, an intrigued look and soft grin. She felt bad for leaving him there. But there was no turning back. Ivy wanted to start a fight, and Karen wanted to finish.

"Where are you going love?" Derek said obviously still please by Karen's inhibition. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close kissing her on the neck.

"I have to go meet Ivy, Derek" she sighed and lt out a slight moan as he continued a soft trail of kisses along her neck. He was making it incredibly hard for her to leave, but she had to.

"No you don't" he was pretending to be oblivious to everything she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" forgetting about the arrangements he made for her.

"Did you forget you were staying here? Here's the key. I don't understand why you have to run off and meet her." he frowned, awaiting an answer. Although Karen knew no answer would gratify his need.

"Ivy is drunk and wants to talk to me with Sam and Tom." Karen was being forcefully cheery and mocking excitement.

"Oh bloody hell. Did I fall back into secondary school. This is elementary. You and Ivy is one thing. But she needs her bloody keepers to protect her from you? Help her hash out her problems. " Derek hoped up adjusting himself. "I'm coming too."

"Derek I appreciate your concern, but I have to do this by myself." Karen was forceful in tone.

"I know darling. I just don't want you walking into a bashing session, theater people can be unrelentingly ruthless. I just want to protect you" he smiled at the woman.

Karen kissed Derek, ending their conversation in the best way she knew. Holding her head high and swaying her hip she left the room. When she reached the hall way she looked at the suite across the hall. _Oh Dev, why did you do this to me?_ Her thoughts remained on Dev until she got to the lobby of the hotel.

"Karen, over here." Tom called for her from the corner of the room.

"Hey" she was definitely sober now. Even though she was sure she would need a drink for this. Her head was already starting to hurt.

"Thanks for meeting us here. Have a seat" Tom motioned for Karen to have a seat next to him. Ivy was laying motionless in Sams arms. Her eyes were puffy, and smudged with ruining black mascara. Karen couldn't help but stare.

"Hey Karen. As you may have suspected, Ivy is not doing to good. We hate to put you in this position. But, there is something we need to get to the bottom of before she can move on." Sam was always very kind to Karen, and his request seemed reasonable.

"Okay. What's up?" Karen tried to form her mouth into a smile. It was a sorry attempt.

"Ivy baby, come on. We don't want to be here all night." Sam nudged the young woman.

The young blonde remained silent for a moment. Karen grew increasingly annoyed. She didn't imagine her evening festivities involving Ivy. She really just wanted to lay down with Derek. A flash of their recent escaped appeared into her mind. How she longed for his fingers to run through her hair again. To hear him moaning her name in a lustful passionate call. She closed her eyes unaware that everyone was staring at her.

"He made me feel that way too." Ivy said in a crackling voice. Breaking the silence, and Karen's vivid memories.

"What are you talking about Ivy, what is the point of this?" Karen snapped at her out of frustration.

"The point is Iowa, you and I hate each other. And these two seem to think it is fueling my life choices. But you and I both know you are not that important." Ivy was stone faced as she spoke.

"Ivy, if I recall correctly, we were just fine. I would have even considered you a friend." Karen's words were genuine.

"You would have considered me you friend. Even after everything?" Ivy was shocked by the revelation.

"Yes Ivy. I considered you my friend even after you tried to get me fired,criticized my lack of attributes, threw away my favorite glasses, and every other rude cynical remark you made. But sleeping with Dev, that goes way out of line." Karen felt unaddressed emotions coming to the surface.

Tom and Sam sat in silence but the expressions on their face were a mixture of surprise and disappointment. Karen ignored their telling looks and continued on to Ivy.

"I don't hate you Ivy, I never have. Why do you hate me? I have never done anything to you."

"You've never done anything to me? Never done anything? Don't play nice girl to me Karen. You are anything but a nice girl. You are condescending and conniving. You've been trying to still this part from me since day one. Over dancing, out singing and playing miss perfect. When that didn't work you resorted to sleeping with Derek. And look, you magically got the part. You're Marilyn, and I'm nothing." Ivy began to sob.

"Ivy, I didn't-" Karen started back.

"Save it Karen, you stole everything to me and I hate you." her stream of tears continued as she spat out her words. Sam cradled her in his arms. He looked at Karen and mouthed the words I am sorry.

"Ivy you need to get a hold of your self honey. We here to work something out, not bash each other. " Tom spoke softly, but Ivy reacted immediately, trying to recompose herself.

"Ivy, I am sorry you feel that way. But I have never hated you, nor tried to steal your part. I admired you. You are not the only one who was had to deal with setback or disappointment. I was as shocked as anyone when Derek said I would play Marilyn. I hadn't spoken two words to him since you told me about Rebecca. So I resent the fact you think I slept with him. I would never." Karen felt tears forming in her eyes too. She knew the day would come when she would have to hash it out with Ivy. It was needed.

"So then what were you doing with him tonight?" Ivy was obviously jealous.

"It's none of you business Ivy. But I have not slept with." Karen didn't want her to overreact. but eventually she would have to tell somebody. "look, Derek and I, we're friends. We've been spending time together and I like him. It wasn't a shot at you, nor my attempt to dethrone you from your part. It simply happened. I've been going through a lot this week. And he's the only person who has been there for me." Karen let the tears she'd been holding back fall from her eyes and roll ever so gently down her face.

"I did hear about Dev, Karen. I am sorry." Ivy looked down.

"Ivy you were sleeping with him. And despite you trying to drive a spike through my heart, I wouldn't have blamed you. But you kept seeing him. Even when I came into the hotel, you were with him Ivy. You rubbed it in my face. You don't get to drag me through the mud about Derek." she all but growled at the older woman.

"Karen. I am sorry. I just wanted you to feel like i felt. I wanted you to know that I am just as good as you. I wanted you to feel rejection and pain. I was wrong." Ivy straightened her posture and looked as if she was having a shell release it's hold on her. The shell didn't break, but maybe, just maybe it was cracking.

"Pain! oh I've had my fair share of pain Ivy." she replied with a laugh.

"Of course you have Karen. You got yelled at by Derek and then he turned you into his understudy. As his understudy you became best friends with a movie star. And then they practically begged you to be Marilyn. Sounds like pain to me." she smiled, an uncomfortable and unrealistic smile.

"Ivy" Sam cut in, not able to control his emotions. She was being childish and it was very unflattering.

"Ivy, my brother was killed in New York chasing broadway dreams. My parents didn't want me here at all. My father didn't talk to me the first three months I was here. I heard no to every part I have audition for in the past two years. I haven't even been able to get into the chorus, so consider yourself lucky. When I got here I had to be harassed by you, hated by your friends. And finally to top it all off you slept with my fiance, and then he killed himself in my hotel. I think I know a little bit about pain."

"I'm really sorry Karen. I just always think you are so perfect, that no one notices me. Makes me feel inferior, when I work so hard." Ivy wiped the tears from her face, but they wouldn't stop coming.

"Ivy, who were you before I got here? Really you have to remember yourself. You can't spend the rest of your career comparing yourself to someone else. You are phenomenal Ivy. I have always told you that. I just wish you wouldn't take it out on me. I am not the one making the choices Ivy. I am simply grateful for each chance I get." Karen reached her hand out and touched the other woman. "I am sorry you had to go through this Ivy. But that's life, the bad days make the good days that much better." she smiled, seemed as if Derek's wise words were coming in handy.

Surprisingly Ivy didn't pull away.

"Listen Ivy, I don't know how long it will take us, or how to even start, but we have to get over this. We started on the wrong foot Ivy. And I will take my share of responsibility. But it doesn't make sense to keep fighting. Karen was hopeful for a positive response. She hadn't realized how much this situation was weighing on her.

"Ivy, Karen is right. It's time to abolish this abysmal rivalry. Whatever you women need to do, get it done. I am not interested in watching you two fight anymore. You are too beautiful. Now Ivy, let's get you ready to go." Tom said as he stood up.

"Your still going to leave?" Karen inquired. She knew this wouldn't solve everything but it would help.

"Honestly Karen, I don't know why I am telling you this. But, I need to get some help. Seems as if I have an opiod addiction. And I really need to get in under control if I am going to give you a run for your money on our next big part." Ivy smiled and did an unexpected gesture. She hugged Karen.

Karens eyes lit up with surprise as she embraced Ivy. She felt good, knowing that they had an understanding.

"Thanks" Ivy whispered just loud enough for Karen to hear.

"Take care Ivy. I'll see you when we get back to the city." Karen smiled at her.

She said her goodbyes to Tom and Sam. She was glad they were there to witness the situation. Hopefully it would relieve some of the tension in the group. They were never rude nor mean to Karen, yet it was clear whose side they were on in all of this. And now she finally got to go to bed. Although she had an aching feeling that Derek would be up waiting for her. She walked to the elevator and took a moment to gaze at her phone. She hadn't realized that it was two in the morning. She had an excruciatingly long day. The elevator arrived on her floor and for a moment she lingered inside of it. She was satisfied with her meeting with Ivy. It was figuring out how to approach Derek after her deed, that left her puzzled.

She opened the door to find him asleep on the coach. He appeared as if he had showered and drifted off with a smile still on his face. Karen looked at him and felt butterflies tickling her stomach with their fluttering wings. She couldn't help but get nervous around him. She looked on the bed, the prospect of sleeping alone didn't seem appealing. She was developing a strong dislike for alone time. So she sat her stuff down and curled up in a ball on the floor underneath Derek's arm.

"You can't seriously believe I would let you have your slumber on the cold hard floor." Derek yawned as he spoke, startling the young woman.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Karen replied.

"No I was waiting for you. I must have dosed off. So what was so bloody important that you had to run off at one o'clock to speak with Ivy?" Derek asked sitting up.

"Can we talk about that tomorrow? I am exhausted." her voice becoming more lackluster.

"Well love. You need to get in the bed." Derek stood up and offered her a hand off the ground.

"Will you sleep with me? Please" her big brown eyes widen as she made her puppy face and pleaded with him.

"Is that what you want Karen?" he responded.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. Don't worry, I wont take advantage of you this time." She smiled coyly and walked towards the bedroom.

"That might present a slight problem Ms. Cartwright. I long for you to take advantage of me." he chased behind her.

Karen ran into the room and climbed in the bed. Derek climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply.

"I missed you."

"Wow, I missed you too. I was a little nervous about coming back after you know." she pointed down as if to remind him.

"Don't be love. That was beautiful. I won't think any less of you. Matter of fact, I probably think even higher." he said chuckling.

"Derek!" She she squeal as he kissed her again.

"Let's go to sleep love. You need your rest. Because if we don't I might not be able to restrain myself." his tone low and sexy. He was so different with her

"Mr. Wills, what are you saying?"

"I am saying I owe you a favor. However, I respect the fact that you are a lady, and I will wait my time. Thus, we must sleep now."

"Goodnight Derek." she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Goodnight Karen."

**Thanks for Reading! Hate it, like it, love it? Please please please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**This is one of those chapters when you hate everything you write, and you delete it and try again. Only to receive the same outcome. So yeah. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be so much better. Sorry for the long hiatus. **

The week flew by faster than Karen could do a costume change for _Wolf. _She fell into a groove of hanging with the ensemble in the day, between rehearsal and performances. And at night she would settle in the hotel suite with Derek. They would spend their time talking about the show and about Boston. Unfortunately they didn't have much time to spend outside of the hotel room. They ordered in room service and grabbed coffee on the way to the theater. Karen began to feel as if she was Derek's chorus crush. That maybe her leading lady status had boosted her in his sight. Derek had reassured her on several occasions that was far from the truth.

Karen lay in the bed looking at the ceiling, regretting that today was Monday. It was time to head back to New York. The rest of the city was bustling and getting back to their everyday work routines. Karen was trying to neglect her responsibilities. She knew that when she returned to new York she was faced with the task of finding an apartment. She wanted to stay in Boston. Her life was comfortable there. But suddenly her dreams were crashing into a reality. She sat up on the bed and watched Derek pack away all of his belongings very methodically.

"Good morning love" Derek walked over and kissed Karen on the forehead.

"Hey, what time is it" she let out in an exasperated tone as she yawned.

"Time for you to get up and pack your bag. We need to be at the airport in an hour." he walked across the room, not dwelling in the kiss.

"I'm going to the airport? When were you going to tell me about this Mr. Wills?" She responded in a faux-shocked tone.

"Yes love, we have a big day ahead of us." Derek walked off into the other room leaving Karen to ponder on her words.

Karen took a quick shower and gathered her things. They were headed back to New York within two hours. The plane ride was short, and left Karen little time to be anxious. She thought about her apartment, about Dev and her parents. Before she knew it she was back in the big city. They were in and out of La Guardia quickly. Derek was truly a director in all facets of life. He had their journey back home fast and hassle free. Karen admired his dominance. He hailed a cab for the two of them and handed a small slip of paper to the driver with an address.

"I am not looking forward to my hotel shower." Karen broke the silence.

"Don't worry, I will still hug you if you smell weird...Have you smelled yourself after rehearsal?" he laughed as she pinched him.

"You jerk. I do not smell Mr. Wills." giggling to hide her slight embarrassment. She didn't want to discuss her hygiene with Derek.

They sat in silence for a moment both taking the in there adopted home. New York was truly a melting pot, and Karen loved that. She was intrigued by the possibility of finding a new apartment in the city. But with her limited budget, she didn't know what she could afford. She would have to take on more shifts at the café around her busy rehearsal and performance schedule. Even still she wouldn't make enough to afford a nice apartment. Maybe she could get a roommate. Although, finding a stranger to share a place with was no easy task. Suddenly the cab came to a standstill.

"Are you coming?" Derek opened her door and held his hand out.

She stepped out of the car and tried to identify there location.

'Where are we?" Karen inquired of her sly director. She also wonder how long she would think of him as the director, and not just Derek.

"Did you bring your key with you. We're going to need that. " he was slight more elusive than usual.

"It's in my pocket." she responded, still puzzled by his behavior.

She followed behind Derek closely as they made there way through an alley. They were close to the rehearsal studio from what she could tell. They made it into the deep of the alley, right in the middle. The environment wasn't dirty, nor filled with broken glass, just where the back of several clubs and restaurants met. Karen had figured that he was taking her to a restaurant in the heart of the city. But that wouldn't make sense because he told the cab driver to wait.

"Well, go on now. You have the key love." Derek smirked at her, and the light hit his eyes so perfect they danced.

""What is this" she grew suspicious and nervous smiling at the handsome older man. Karen placed the key in the door, and slowly opened it. She behaved as if she was almost scared to open it.

"This Karen is a place, you need a place, so here you are." Derek pushed open the door.

Inside he revealed a stunning site. The apartment was completely open and renovated into a hardwood classic ballet studio. Mirrors lined the west wall from ceiling to floor. Against the east wall was a cherry wood ballet bar stained to match the cherry floors. Karen's mouth hung wide open as looked on in awe.

"Oh my gosh, seriously?!" Karen squealed in excitement. She ran on the dance floor and couldn't help but dance. She performed a combination of Jette tombe pas de beurre, kick ball-change double pirouette. She looked at her form in the mirror and smiled. Then she fell to the ground and laid there as Derek watched in amazement. She started to cry.

"I can't stay here Derek." she looked up at him as he walked towards her.

"Nonsense. You can and you will. You are going to need a place to stay, and I can't have you living out of a hotel." Derek wiped a tear from her cheek as he knelled by her sighed. "there is more, would you care to see it?" he reached out a hand to help the young woman up.

"I can't afford the rent here Derek, even if Bombshell is a hit." Karen as upset with him for showing her such a beautiful place. It was like giving someone a million dollars, and then yanking it out of their hands.

"Well then, it's a good thing I own the place." his surprises never ceased to amaze Karen. He lifted her from the ground and chuckle at her expression.

"You own this, how? It must have cost you a fortune." Karen let Derek led her around the corner and up the stairs to the rest of the apartment. There was a beautiful bedroom with a two medium length windows, with a decent view of the neighborhood. The room was decorated with Victorian style furniture. The decor was lemon yellow and beige. A canopy bed, dresser chase and vanity filled the small space of the room. But Karen thought it was perfect.

"Derek, this is beautiful. I love it!" Karen jumped into his arms and kissed him. Slowly, passionately and intensely intertwining her lips with his.

He relished in the kiss for a moment and then pulled away.

"Go ahead and look around, the kitchen and bathroom are through the hall, I am going to go pay an angry Cab driver." he smiled at her, knowing he would have to answer all of her questions when he returned.

"Okay, hurry back" she exclaimed still in awe of the apartment.

She walked through the hallway passing a bathroom that was decorated in the same colors as the bedroom. There was a large Jacuzzi style bathtub and double sinks adorned with gold Victorian style faucets. She walked into the kitchen, and admired the contrast from the rest of the apartment, it was shocking. The rest of the apartment had an old world feel, but this kitchen was modern. The room was filed with stainless steel appliances and a built-in bar completer with three-tier liquor shelves. Karen laughed, only Derek would have a built-in bar in an apartment.

"What is so funny?" Derek said awaiting an answer.

"You scared me" Karen breathed rapidly as she turned to face him, her heart was racing. "I was laughing at the bar." she explained.

"Maybe you'll have yourself a party." he joked with the young woman.

"So what is this place, is this where you take all the young women you...employee?" Karen was serious, but her tone remained playful. She tried not to think about Derek and other women, but she couldn't help herself.

"Seriously?" he was offended by the accusation. "I don't have time for this Karen." Derek huffed.

"I was just-" she tried to explain, but he cut her off.

"Yeah you were just saying...if this is going to workout, you have to stop comparing yourself to other women. In fact stop talking about it all together. I am not focused on other women, I am focused on you." And with that he turned and walked out of the kitchen and down the stairs.

Karen chased behind Derek. "Derek, Derek,wait don't leave." she pleaded with him.

"I need to be at a meeting in a few hours. I will be here to pick you up at eight. Investors party, there are a few dress in the closet." he kissed her on the forehead. He was obviously still upset, and she could feel it. He picked up his luggage he sat by the door and exited the apartment.

Karen wondered why he gotten so mad with her. She hated that she couldn't control her mouth when it came to those things. But he had not right to get mad, it was a valid concern. He had the reputation for being one of entertainments most permissions directors. Karen just wanted to protect herself, from more pain. She turned around to look at the apartment in disbelief. Derek was kind and generous. And this studio was beautiful, and the apartment up stairs even more so.

Karen decided she would take a nap before getting ready for the party. She walked into the bedroom and realized nothing she need to get ready was here. She sighed knowing she would have to hail a cab to go over to her hotel. She sat at vanity and realized there was a small note on the dresser.

**All of your things are moved in, go ahead take a look. I bet you have that silly confused 'I can't believe it' look on your face. Take your nap and get ready. See you at eight. **

Karen laughed at the note. Was she really that predictable? Even though she was pissed off with Derek, she was so thankful for him. She crawled into the bed, and drifted off.


	16. Chapter 16

_**a/n: So Sorry for the extremely long delay in this story. I have no Idea why, but I couldn't bring myself to write another chapter. So finally I have come up with something suitable. I hope that you continue to enjoy my story. Feel free to read and review. Please follow if you feel do inclined. **_

_**Here is the link to the dress that Karen is wearing in this chapter. Please imagine her looking g exactly the same only in white. I love this look btw.**_

_** ?album=533&pid=12126#top_display_media**_

Karen arrived at the investor's part at 8:30. It was located at the Mecca of jazz, Birdland. Karen was humbled in the building. Although, it was not the original building, there was something very nostalgic about being in the same place where Marilyn Monroe herself resided so many times. Karen felt particularly Marilyn-esque wearing a white full-length Elie Saab gown. The dress was low cut in the front and held every curve of her body. A small golden belt emphasized her tiny waist. She looked like a mixture between Marilyn Monroe and a Grecian goddess. She looked around the room for Derek, but he was nowhere to be found. He sent a limo to pick her up. She was grateful for the gesture, but wish that he would've come himself. She knew he was upset, so she didn't complain.

"Karen you look absolutely amazing" Julia said waltzing over to her with a smile.

"Thanks Julia. You look beautiful too. You skin is glowing." Karen smiled at the writer. She admired Julia.

"Thanks, I guess I will be glowing for the next few months." Julia spoke softly.

"Why?" Karen asked confused by her tone. "Wait. You're pregnant?" Karen asked in astonishment.

"Yes, but you're the first person I have told….so keep it between us?" Julia said. Karen was touched that she had chosen to share this secret with her. She hugged the lyricist.

"Congratulations Jules. I am so happy for you! You guys have been trying to adopt right?" Karen spoke to soon wishing she could take her words back. She wasn't sure if the baby belonged to Frank or Michael.

"I have. I am ecstatic about it. I am going to go get some punch….Do you want some?" Julie asked with a smile. But Karen could tell there was something wrong.

"Actually I will get the punch. You stay here." Karen said smiling warmly at her. Luckily the punch table was just behind them; Karen didn't want to be whisked off before she had a chance to chat with Julia.

She returned quickly.

"Here you go Julia. Are you okay?" Karen said sipping the punch and surveying the room for Derek.

"Frank and I are getting a divorce." Julia admitted with a blank stare.

"I am so sorry Julia." Karen said face obviously registering shock.

"Oh don't be. Frank and I have had nothing in common for years. We got married when I got pregnant. And now ironically we are getting a divorce while I am pregnant." Julia paused for a moment and then reluctantly said "I feel like I can trust to Karen and I want you to feel the same."

"I do." Karen said with a small smirk.

"I know this week had to be the craziest week in your life, especially the tragedy with your fiancé. I am saying all this because I need you to understand that I truly have your best interest at heart. Derek is a playboy." She paused

Karen began to feel her stomach sink. She knew there would be ridicule, but she didn't expect it from Julia, Julia who had an affair with another married man and is now possibly carrying his child. Karen felt warmth run across her flesh.

"But I have seen him act and say things in the past two weeks that I have never seen in the seven years I've known him. I don't what you guys have shared, but for some reason he seems to really enjoy your company." Julia looked worried.

"I enjoy his company too Julia." Karen responded a bit confused about the direction of the conversation.

"I am sure you do Karen, I just don't want you to cling to him because of what is going on in your life. With tragedy there can be lots of mixed emotions. And I don't want anyone to get hurt." She responded.

"You are worried about me hurting Derek?" Karen said with a chuckle.

"I know it sounds absurd. But beneath his hard exterior and crazy antics, he is a gentle and loving soul." Julia said placing a hand on Karen's shoulder. "Just think about what I said. Now you have a party with millionaires to attend. You gotta make them see you as Marilyn….not as Karen." Julia said placing a small kiss on the young woman's cheek.

Karen was still in a bit of shock as Julia walked away, but I wouldn't last long. Before she had time to dwell on the conversation the room was suddenly full and Eileen was grabbing her by the arm and flinging her from man to man. There was still no sight of Derek.

In one hour Karen had been hit on more than at any other single moment in her life. She laughed in their faces and cooed when she spoke and gave winks as they passed her by. She simply tried to be as much like Marilyn as she possible could. She even took off her shoes under her dress so she would seem shorter and stouter. The men were eating out of her hand. Before long they were begging Karen to sing.

"Give us a song Marilyn!" One of the guys yelled from the bar.

Karen held a martini glass in one hand and smile bashfully as Tom sat down at the piano. She didn't even realize Tom was there. She had spent so much time flirting, that she didn't have much time to talk with anyone.

Karen walked to the stage and began to sing a sultry rendition of _I Want to Be Loved by You._She played coyly across the stage eyeing gentlemen one at a time. Tom played beautifully along as Karen laid across the piano, something she imagined Marilyn herself would have done. Her performance was good. She could tell that Eileen was pleased the way she smiled and nodded her was.

An hour and a half had past and finally the party guests were starting to mingle amongst themselves. The artistic investor spent time talking with Julia and Tom. The business men were sharing drinks with Eileen, and Derek was no were to be found. Karen didn't understand the reason for Derek being missing, but she was sure it had to be something major. Derek never seemed to miss anything. She didn't want to text him and seem clingy. But she didn't know how to react at the same time. She sat at the bar and ordered another Martini; it was her third one of the night.

"Don't drink too many, or I might start to think that you have a problem. That's your third one tonight isn't it?" The warm familiar voice said.

Karen turned so fast in her stool that she fell out and went tumbling into his warm embrace. Derek smiled.

"Maybe my count was off." He quipped. "You look ravishing in that dress. I had a feeling you would pick that one." Derek said practically undressing her with his eyes.

"Thanks, it looked like Marilyn to me. I thought you weren't coming" Karen said smiling.

"Why would I miss this party? I wouldn't have missed you flirting with all those men for anything in the world." Derek as he looked her up in down in the dress. His eyes glued to her hips.

"Where were you hiding?" Karen said looking incredulously at Derek. His warm smile broke her concentration and she started to laugh.

"I was talking with a friend" Derek responded rather quickly.

Karen began to feel uneasy. _A friend_. She thought to herself.

"I have someone I want you to meet." He said mysteriously pulling her towards the kitchen area.

"Karen Cartwright…..this is Scott Welker, an old mate of mine." Derek said introducing a tall handsome African American man. He wore a red sweater with and black slacks, but yet he looked more important than any investor in the party.

"How do you do Mrs. Cartwright?" He said in a smooth voice. "Pretty impressive singing up there" he continued.

"Thank you Mr. Welker." Karen said bashfully.

"You can call me Scottie, Karen." He was extremely charming.

"You've got quite the looker on your hands D, you better be careful, someone might come scoop her up before you have a chance." Scottie joked.

"Is that right Scottie?" Derek laughed patting the man on back. "I think you have had one too many.

"Alright Derek, give me a call" the man said walking off.

"What was that all about?" Karen inquired.

"Scottie is interested in an investment." Derek stated simply. "Would you like to get out of here….maybe grab something to eat?" He asked.

"There is plenty of food here." Karen pointed towards the spread sitting across from the bar.

Derek didn't respond he simply began to usher her towards the door. The entire room watched as he guided throw the crowd, one hand on her lower back and the other in his pocket. Eileen spotted them and started moving hastily toward the director. Derek yanked Karen out of the door and they ran down the street.

"Ok Derek!" Karen squealed once they were half way down the block. "I didn't even get my shoes." She laughed.

"You'll be able to buy a lot of shoes just like those." Derek retorted in a playful voice.

"So what is the big rush? Where are we going?" Karen said slightly exasperated.

"I told you we are going to get something to eat." He said hailing a cab.

They drove across town, and Karen did not know what restaurant it would be, but she was sure it would be fancy. She was very surprised when they pulled up next to the alley of her new apartment.

"We were rushing to go back to my place?" Karen asked with a perplexed expression.

"We were rushing back to one of my favorite places. Derek said as he helped the young woman out of the cab.

He headed down the street half a block and stopped at a hot dog cart. He was the third person in line. Karen started to laugh hysterically. Derek placed an order for four chilidogs and four hotdogs.

"Are you serious?" Karen asked between breaths.

"What I can't eat hotdogs? He smiled devilishly. He grabbed his bad and tipped the man generously.

"Thanks Mr. Wills. See you next week." The man behind the cart said.

"I never pegged you for the type." Karen giggled.

"I am a man love."

She opened the door to the apartment.

"So you eat here often?" Karen asked referring to the man at the cart.

"I eat this once a week when I stay here. It really is the best food ever." He stopped at the door frame.

"What are you doing" she asked him.

"I am waiting on an invitation into your place" he said grinning at her.

"Will you?" Karen asked overly dramatic clasping her hands together as if she were begging.

They entered the apartment and headed up the stairs towards the bedroom. Karen searched through her drawer looking for pajamas to put on while they ate. When she found something that cute and comfortable she headed to the bathroom to but it on. She was surprised to see that Derek had change in to flannel pants and a white thermal.

"You really don't like to stay dressed up to long huh?" Karen huffed in the door frame.

"I like to be comfortable darling. Most of my days I am working on choreography and staging, I don't have time for flaunting."

He pulled the food out of the bag, and they began to eat. They each had two chilidogs and two hotdogs. Derek was astonished when he realized Karen finished before he did.

"You can really put it away darling" Derek said wiping his mouth and laughing at the young woman.

"Shut up Derek!" She giggled. She was so comfortable around him.

"You look really beautiful in here." Derek said as the lights from the city cascaded in the room and made Karen appear radiant.

"Thanks." Karen smiled at him.

"This was my mother's room." Derek smirked at her. "That is why I got so upset earlier. " Derek continued looking at the floor.

"I am so sorry." Karen was starting to apologize as Derek cut her off with a kiss.

The kiss was soft tender and sweet.

"Don't be love. You are not responsible for this. Somewhere along the way I started acting like a teenage horn dog and shagging every pretty face with legs. I would expect you to be weary of my behavior. But I can assure you Karen that I have never acted this way with another woman. I don't know what it is you have over me. But I am falling for you hard…..And I want to know if I can call you my…..girlfriend." he Derek's eyes were still glued on the floor.

"I can't" Karen said softly.

"I understand," Derek said getting out of the bed to leave.

"I can't say no to that" she spoke even softer. Her heart fell in to her stomach and she smiled jumping in his arms.

_**To be continued. ….**_


End file.
